Un nuevo comienzo New Gun Gale
by Darkmetaldragon95
Summary: Finalmente todo parece en calma, nuevos jugadores se introducen en la realidad virtual pero algunos de ellos son "especiales" a que se referiran con esto?... en realidad toda la pesadilla que ocurrio hace años termino? o solo se cerro un capitulo de la historia? nuevos retos, rivales e incluso la aparicion de una falla en el sistema hara que todos vuelvan con nuevos aliados.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente como están!? Tanto tiempo sin verlos jajá bueno técnicamente no los veo pero en fin ustedes me entienden no?... bueno tras una larga recuperación en el hospital (cortesía de kairi1196 por no haber actualizado mas allá de lo posible) estoy de regreso, esto surgió en un dia después de la escuela, hubo demasiada tarea y me quede despierto hasta noche, no podía dormir asi que con mi gran imaginación invente miles de tramas, de las cuales al combinarse y adaptarse a mi nuevo trauma (las novelas ligeras de SAO) decidí crear esto, cabe destacar que este fic respeta hechos y acontecimientos importantes de la historia original, pero quise salir un poco de la trama original que todo mundo utiliza típicamente asi que taran! Este es el resultado espero que les guste, ocurre mucho después de donde quedo el anime, si no han leído las novelas ligeras no se preocupen irán entendiendo la historia poco a poco , si alguien tiene una duda deje un review y le explicare la historia hasta donde yo he estado leyendo en la novela en ingles (la de español esta muuuuuy atrasada créanme ¬¬) bueno ya dejémonos del choro mareador y disfruten… puede que este capitulo los aburra un poco ya que apenas es el inicio e introducción a lo que esta a punto de comenzar años después de que todo por fin haya acabado…

Un nuevo comienzo New Gun Gale

Disclaimer: Sword art online no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, estos pertenecen al maestro Reki Kawahara, (a excepción de mis personajes inventados XD)

CAP 1 Despertar

"Abrí mis ojos, por alguna razón era lo mismo que tenerlos cerrados, todo era tan oscuro solo podía ver mis manos y alrededor de mi todo era una cantidad inmensa de oscuridad que cubria todo... Poco a poco mi respiración se hacía más pesada llegando al punto donde no podía respirar sentía como si la falta de aire fuera a acabar con mi vida, intente aferrarme con fuerza a ella esto no puede acabar así no de esta manera... No ahora!...aun... Aun... Aun tengo que... verla de nuevo!."  
-Hermano... despierta... Que despiertes te digo!- "Sentí como alguien jalaba algo sobre mí y me tiraba al suelo."  
-Auch... Sabes pudiste haberme despertado de una manera menos agresiva -  
-Por favor ya sabemos que cuando duermes es imposible despertarte a menos que te demos un buen golpe.-  
- o que simplemente prendan una luz y me dé en la cara recuerdas? Mis ojos son demasiado fotosensibles!-  
-es más divertido golpearte-  
-Pff en fin que le vamos a hacer-  
"ella es Rosalie mi hermana mayor, tiene 28 años es ingeniera en el sector industrial se titulo hace un par de años y bueno es el orgullo de mis padres por ser graduada, siempre tuvo calificaciones perfectas, muchas veces cuando están enojados soy comparado con ella, mi promedio regularmente es de 98% y en ocasiones de 100% pero para ellos mi hermana siempre ha sido la mejor Pff en fin ella a su vida y yo a la mía"  
-vamos reacciona ya es tarde son las 9:30 de la mañana-  
-por favor hermana es sábado así que no vengas con esa clase de locuras y déjame dormir-  
-perdón? Te dije que despertaras pedazo de inutilidad -  
"entonces sentí como algo duro y pesado caía sobre mi cara"  
-que demonios te sucede porque me dejas caer una lámpara!?-  
-pensé que habías dicho que bastaba prender una luz y esta te dé en la cara para que despiertes no?-  
-sabes que no me referí... Ah ya olvídalo auch sabes eso dejara una marca-  
-vamos ya princesa que aun tenemos que hacer nuestros deberes además me debes un favor recuerdas?-  
-... No no y no! No haré tus tareas por ti!-  
-vamos hermano ese es el precio por deberme un favor futuro lo sabías y aun así lo aceptaste, o que acaso quieres que le diga a nuestros padres que te escapaste en la tarde y llegaste en la madrugada solo por ir a usar un nervegear?-  
-vaya sabes algo?... te odio!-  
-pues bien deberías comenzar ya o me equivoco? Amm como era Darkm...-  
-si ya entendí! "había olvidado por completo hoy entraría en servicio el servidor de la esperada nueva versión de Gun Gale, y pensar que ya han pasado más o menos 2 años después de que kirigaya ka… no quiero decir kirito revelara la verdad tras de ALO y acabara el death Game SAO los VRMMORPG sufrieron un golpe fatal tras estos eventos pero con ese generador de mundos virtuales llamado la semilla del mundo y las nuevas capacidades de los sistemas full drive cada vez más personas se aventuran en los juegos en línea"-  
tras haberme vestido y realizado todos mis deberes decidí enviar un mensaje a mi prima más cercana (habíamos vivido durante un largo tiempo juntos Así que prácticamente ella era mi segunda hermana), ella estaba fuera de la ciudad había ido a ver a sus abuelos y el lugar donde estaba casi no tenia recepción para los móviles si llegaban los mensajes era un verdadero milagro además se que cuando esta con su familia no puede hablar así que mejor solo me limite a un mensaje.  
-5:30pm eh? Bien de cualquier modo ya comí y mi hermana ya se fue hace 20 minutos así que no tendré que limitarme a un control o el típico mouse y teclado, "tome el tan polémico y antes maldecido nervegear lo coloque en mi cabeza, ajuste la correa lo conecte a la alimentación y a la red, introduje el juego que había comprado en preventa desde hacía  
Meses a escondidas de mis padres, ellos no me permitían el uso del nervegear desde el incidente en SAO, me comprarían un amusphere pero para eso faltaban 3 meses así que le di el dinero a un amigo y el compro tanto el juego como el equipo por mí, estaba desgastado y tenia fallas pero tras repararlo eso era lo mejor y mas aceptable, era imposible tener uno, el gobierno los prohibió tras SAO...respire profundamente viendo hacia el techo, y me prepare" -  
-LINK START!-  
"esas palabras eran el único comando necesario para ir a ese mundo, y luego de pasar aquel anillo multicolor e iniciar sesión estabas finalmente listo para iniciar el juego"  
BIENVENIDO A NEW GUN GALE ONLINE  
Ese era el mensaje de bienvenida, una voz mecánica femenina se escucho en el fondo  
-por favor seleccione su perfil y la apariencia de su personaje-  
solo seleccione mi perfil, se que puede sonar pretensioso pero al menos en los pocos servidores que solía utilizar ese nombre se había hecho más conocido de lo que hubiera querido y llego al grado de que tuve que crear 2 perfiles más para mantener a los retadores al margen fingiendo ser otro jugador menos experimentado (claro no me divertía tanto pero al menos eso evitaba ser objeto de discusiones) mi nombre de usuario …Darmlkmetaldragon (el 95 al final solo lo usaba en ocasiones debido a que el sistema en ocasiones pedía un numero o algún farsante usaba mi usuario como suyo) por un momento dude, en verdad quería usar ese nombre? apenas lo vieran los demás jugadores inmediatamente querrían retarme o comprobar que realmente era yo, y cuando eso sucediera lo mas probable serian los reclamos por parte de los que no aceptan perder: el típico es un hacker o está usando un *boot... Finalmente oprimí aceptar y en cuanto a la apariencia... Creo que ya es hora de dar la cara... Seleccione esa opción que tomaba el sistema basado en SAO, opción de espejo la cual permitía crear un avatar idéntico a tu cuerpo real, por si fuera poco eso me daría ventaja estaría acostumbrado a mover mi cuerpo así que no tendría problemas con mi agilidad, en cuanto a vestimenta seleccione una camisa blanca cubierta por una especie de camisola de mezclilla negra con unos pantalones del mismo material de un color azul muy oscuro, apenas oprimí aceptar una tele transportación me desplazo hacia el punto central del nuevo y mejorado GGO.  
Nunca imagine lo que estaba por venir, ninguno de los jugadores podía siquiera imaginar...

…

Amm bueno quizás este capitulo este algo lento pero ya verán el 2 es el inicio de la acción! Los capítulos serán mas cortos (entre 3 a5 paginas de Word) pero a cambio actualizare mas seguido lo prometo ^^ (solo les puedo decir que hasta ahora ya esta listo hasta el cap 4) y le quiero dar las gracias a mi editora de planta, mi pequeña Nami, Te Amo mucho! 3 :3

Por cierto solo les puedo decir que el único cambio que hay con respecto a la trama original es que sinon (de gun gale online) es como si fuera una jugadora "nueva" ya verán a lo que me refiero en próximos capítulos

Se me olvidaba! Supongo que muchos de los lectores no son gamers y por lo tantp no entenderán algunos conceptos , asi que cada capitulo hare un mini glosario con definiciones que creo necesarias

Boot= sinónimo de booter, hacker etc… se utiliza cuando se dice que un jugador utiliza un programa externo al juego con el fin de importar librerías y hacer trampa en el juego (haciéndolo prácticamente inmortal o invencible ¬¬) no importa lo que hagas si estos disparan misteriosamente la bala aparecerá en tu cabeza y un bonito sonido de headshot se escuchara :D (no importa si estas de espaldas al enemigo… si el dispara ya te jodiste)

Recuerden un review es la inspiración del autor… jaja ok no eso se oyo muy raro… pero enserio se aceptan criticas tanto destructivas como constructivas opiniones, recomendaciones, cheques bancarios, donaciones a la cuenta del autor… jaja ok omitan los últimos XD en fin hasta el próximo capitulo, les puedo decir que estará en línea entre el dia de mañana (viernes) o el sábado, eso depende de que tan cansado llegue de la escuela ^^

Pd : kairi eres gorda

Pd2: jaja ntc sabes que se te quiere ^^


	2. Chapter 2 lobo solitario

Bueno aquí estamos de vuelta… gomen iba a subir el capitulo ayer por la tarde pero mis primos llegaron de improviso y pues adiós PC… hola Xbox 360, nos pusimos a jugar halo y Black ops, mi primo no es muy bueno que digamos así que hicimos algo para mantener 50 50 las probabilidades de cada uno, coloque 2 compañeros de IA en mi quipo y al los otros 6 es decir éramos 3 contra 7 y con el nivel de IA más alto posible… aun así termine ganando pero al menos el reto fue bueno jeje bueno ya les dejo de contar mis pato aventuras y vamos a lo importante aquí esta el cap2 espero que les guste…

Por último solo me queda decir que ni Sword art ni sus personajes me pertenecen ^^

CAP 2 Lobo solitario

Tras desvanecerse el brillo azul de la tele transportación descubrí que esto era muy diferente a el original Gun Gale esto en vez de ser una nave espacial la cual llevaba a un planeta antiguo, era una especie de ciudad, con caminos que llevaban a las demás partes de otras ciudades… esto era un gran cambio con respecto al Gun Gale original, esta tenia portales a diversos "mundos", puesto que había lugares a campo abierto como bosque, ciudades futuristas, ciudades en ruinas de una especie de cuidad post apocalíptica como el original mapa de Gun Gale y demás mapas que parecían sacados de otros populares juegos *fps en línea de años anteriores como títulos tan clásicos como fueron halo, gears of war, call of duty etc.  
Estaba impresionado esto era completamente nuevo y además había 180 mapas disponibles cada uno con capacidad para 10 partidas simultáneas y cada partida con 16 jugadores dentro, es decir tenía una capacidad de poco mas de 20000 jugadores! En partidas, además por si fuera poco siempre había la posibilidad de ir a lugares vacios fuera de las aéreas seguras y hacer un poco de *PK. Este juego nunca tuvo una versión beta pero aun así había un tutorial para los "noobs" yo lo salte e inmediatamente decidí ingresar a un mapa urbano, parecía tener aspecto de una ciudad al más puro estilo de Tokio así que llamo mi atención, en cuanto presione unirme a la partida mi nombre apareció En la ventana de jugadores, en lo que el sistema esperaba los 30 segundos reglamentarios a empezar la partida todo se mantuvo en silencio por décimas de segundo, de pronto las voces se hicieron presentes en una gran discusión  
-Que!?-  
-Darkmetaldragon? Aquí enserio?-  
- imposible!, debe ser otro farsante!-  
Las voces de otras 15 personas comenzaron a retumbar en mis oídos, me desespere y grite  
-con un demonio! soy yo!-  
El silencio se hizo presente... Comenzó a sonar el típico bip de la cuenta regresiva  
5  
4  
3  
2

-de verdad eres tú?... Pues Bien...  
1

-Entonces pruébalo-

…  
Escuche esas palabras desde una voz femenina por alguna razón ese tono de voz me sonó familiar, en cierto modo me dejaron intranquilo, no podía explicarme porque simplemente me erizaron la piel...

SELECCIONE SU EQUIPAMIENTO

Tan pronto vi este anuncio vi un cronometro con 15 segundos y contando  
-que es enserio? Tan poco tiempo?-  
-vaya novato este no es el verdadero *DMD todos saben que antes de entrar a una partida deben crear una clase personalizada si quieren tener mayores probabilidades de vencer-  
demonios le eche un vistazo rápido a la lista y tome algunas armas y habilidades:  
Pistola con cargador doble y mira láser  
Rifle de combate semiautomático con culata y mira digital  
Curiosamente encontré una Arma personalizada de otro juego pensé que sería un bug o algo pero aun así la seleccione era una katana de doble filo muy útil y poderosa  
Y como habilidades seleccione escaneo que permitía detectar más fácil a otros jugadores y a la vez ver su información así como su equipamiento y la habilidad de carroñero que me permitía tomar munición de enemigos caídos, vi un icono de ? Y a su lado decía "habilidad única" pero no tenia bloques disponibles Asi que la ignore, seleccione ingresar y entonces aparecí en un sitio "seguro" tan pronto toque el suelo la frase de Contra todos y un Armas activadas se escucho, inmediatamente note con mi habilidad de escaneo que alguien me apuntaba desde mi frente un poco a la derecha, por instinto perdí noción de la realidad y me enfoque en el combate, salte detrás de un poste tome mi pistola y dispare 2 veces una dio rozando su pierna y la otra hizo un headshot, corrí y al mismo tiempo recargue mi arma como de costumbre, apenas derribaba uno o 2 (o los que tuviera enfrente) recargaba mi arma por si era necesario, cambie de arma a mi rifle note que dos sujetos se disparaban entre ellos, corrí hacia la espalda de uno y utilice el cuchillo predeterminado para eliminarlo , me deslice y dispare al otro 3 veces, mire de reojo había 3 más uno a cada lado y otro enfrente tras un auto, vi todo como si fuera cámara lenta dispare 7 veces más acabando con los 3 note movimiento en una ventana de un edificio dispare varias veces pero el jugador lo esquivo y salto por la ventana, sentía una sensación como si la adrenalina me inundara aparecieron otros 3 jugadores todos a pocos metros de mi, por instinto dispare hacia ellos acabe con 1 y herí al segundo, el cargador se vacío  
-mierda!-  
-Jaja Asi que este es todo tu potencial DMD?-  
-estas acabado jajaja-  
Escuche decir a los dos frente a mí, en un impulso arroje mi cuchillo hacia uno de ellos, lo esquivo pero a la vez me dio tiempo suficiente desenfunde mi pistola y dispare headshot a 1 de ellos, acabe con el 3ro de 5 tiros, me sentí relajado por un segundo, gran error...  
Se escucho el silbido de algo cortando el viento, apenas logre reaccionar, pero no logre esquivar lo inevitable la bala rozo mi brazo, a pesar de que el sensor de dolor estaba a tan solo 20 por ciento del dolor real la sensación del disparo era muy real, el impulso de la bala me hizo tambalear y casi caer, logre ver una parte del rostro de mi atacante, tenia... Una sonrisa? Disparo 3 veces demasiado rápido a pesar del arma que cargaba que era un rifle de francotirador, lo curioso es que ningún tiro iba hacia mí, logre escuchar como 3 personas caían detrás de mí a tan solo un par de metros, sus iconos desaparecieron del radar por unos instantes antes de reaparecer en otro sitio, y el sonido de la voz del servidor anunciando triple muerte a la vez que se sobreponía un muerte distante y headshot, quien es este sujeto, mi visión. Apenas se aclaraba por mi autobattle healing skill que me permitía recuperar lo que era comúnmente llamada salud, sangre aunque yo le decía vitalidad.  
Escucho una voz de mujer gritar  
-no se acerquen, el ya es mío!-  
? A que se refiere con ya es mío? Apenas reaccione ella estaba terminando de recargar su rifle.  
-carajo no tengo tiempo de recargar-  
Escuche sus disparos 2, 3, 6,7? Quién demonios era esta tía? Como es que era tan hábil?  
Logre disparar las 5 balas restantes de mi pistola afortunadamente tantas horas de practica rindieron frutos logre mi cometido las balas chocaron entre sí cancelándose unas a otras una de las restantes voló a solo metros de mi, y la otra venia directo a mi cabeza  
-carajo- logre inclinar mi cabeza hacia un lado sentí un gran ardor e instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, como pensé su bala logro rozarme y se llevo cerca del 40% de mi vitalidad ella recargo de nuevo, extremadamente rápido, note gracias a mi escaneo que tenia equipada una habilidad única, mi escaneo era apenas nuevo y no logre ver en qué consistía esa habilidad, no tenía tiempo para recargar, quedaban solo 40 segundos para acabar la partida iba a la cabeza con aproximadamente 9 o 10 muertes, note por su icono que ella era el segundo lugar,  
- tal vez me arrepienta de esto pero no por nada tome esta katana!-  
Desenvaine mi arma y escuche sus disparos esta vez no reconocí cuantos hizo solo escuche el crack de su arma vacía, use mi katana para bloquear desvié 4 disparos bloquee 3, me dieron 2 uno en el costado y otro en la pierna, comencé a ver todo en blanco y negro, vi el extremo izquierdo superior de mi *HUD carajo falle tan solo tengo 3% de vitalidad no lo lograre, de pronto note que el último tiro que desvié regreso hacia ella dando en su hombro izquierdo y quitando el 87% de su vitalidad por la doble potencia del impacto combinada con el hecho de ser un golpe directo.  
La vi caer a pesar de haber recargado su rifle pero había algo raro su cargador al parecer ya no estaba completo tendría a lo mucho 6 balas mas quizás menos, vi mover sus labios mientras me miraba tumbada desde el piso, no logre entender lo que me decía, quedaban 10 segundos solo eso y mi reputación de promedio bajas muertes seguiría intacto con aproximadamente 15 bajas (eliminados) por cada muerte mía, gire torpemente y vi acercarse a 6 sujetos todos con su cuchillo en mano, al parecer querían acabar conmigo y más que nada humillarme, tome mi katana y rebane a uno, logre bloquear al segundo e hice un corte al tercero, un cuarto me embistió y tiro al suelo, las heridas me dolieron demasiado, esto era extraño, esto no era el 20% del dolor debía ser un 50 o 60% , uno de ellos clavo su cuchillo en mi pierna y un sexto jugador dispuesto a darme el golpe de gracia... Se acabo cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a aceptarlo, no siempre podré ser el mejor... Escuche algunos disparos 4 al parecer abrí mis ojos 2 jugadores habían recibido impactos de bala y cayeron los otros 3 restantes se disponían a contraatacar dispararon en contra de la chica, lo menos que podía hacer seria bloquear esos disparos... Se la debía… salte con la poca fuerza que me quedaba a tan solo centímetros de que las balas me dieran sonó el PARTIDA FINALIZADA y las balas impactaron pero no hubo daño, se nos transporto fuera del servidor hasta el área central, esta era muy parecida a una ciudad al estilo del barrio comercial en Tokio, todo lleno de tiendas por doquier, algunas vendían mejoras, otras armas etc. pero ya hablare de eso después, se apareció un menú con los resultados de batalla, experiencia y objetos adquiridos en batalla, ese combate basto para que subiera de nive obtuve 2000 créditos suficiente para mejorar mi equipo y obtener mejores stats de habilidad, escuche acercarse a alguien voltee y vi una chica, la misma de la partida, estaba demasiado ocupado como para haberla observado a detalle, Asi que aproveche que ahora podía, no había notado lo hermosa que era, cabello teñido de color aguamarina entre azul y verde, sus ojos era tan bellos y su cara de tan finas facciones... Pero qué diablos estoy pensando! Venga Espabila ya tío!"  
-amm, hola estas bien dark?-  
-dark?-  
-si es que tu nombre es muy largo-  
-por que no solo me llamas como los demás, DMD?-  
-amm no se simplemente intento ser amable, por cierto buen juego, mi nombre es ...-  
De pronto un icono de advertencia apareció en mi menú "advertencia sensor de la puerta principal activado"  
-lo siento debo irme-  
- ... vale ... Está bien, supongo que puedo agregarte a mi lista de amigos y...-  
-lo siento no me gusta agregarme a nadie en verdad lo siento supongo que por eso pocas personas me llamaban lonewolf, aunque les pedí que dejaran de hacerlo-  
- entonces supongo que nos veremos de nuevo...-  
"ver su expresión me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad ella mostraba algo de tristeza, sin pensarlo abrí la boca"  
-podemos vernos en la tienda de armaduras mañana a esta hora？-  
-enserio?... mejor dicho… sí, claro-  
"Demonios que acabo de hacer "  
-esta bien entonces nos vemos-  
-si adiós-  
Llame (active o invoque como muchos dirían) el menú con mi mano izquierda y seleccione cerrar sesión antes de desaparecer por completo vi sus datos por última vez, no logre ver su nombre pero su nivel me sorprendió "en serio nivel 6?"  
Abrí los ojos me quite el nervegear y me dispuse a bajar, durante la cena mi hermana me vio muy pensativo, mis padres me preguntaron que había hecho todo el día, les respondí un simple  
-nada, lo de siempre he jugado utilizando mi control pero al parecer está fallando-  
Escuche a mi hermana decir -venga ya hermanito te he dicho muchas veces que aun no tienes edad para ver esas páginas de adultos"-  
-que no las he visto! En todo caso tu como sabes cuáles son?-  
-ehh yo... Simplemente eh escuchado a los chicos que iban conmigo decir algunos nombres...-  
-vamos dejen de pelear, hijo te tenemos una sorpresa-  
-ah que es?-  
- Bueno Decidimos que tienes edad suficiente y además eres de los mejores promedios en tu escuela Asi que decidimos darte esto-  
Tome la caja e inmediatamente la abrí, su contenido me sorprendió  
- Esto Es un amusphere!?-  
-si es Uno de esos nuevos modelos, incluía algunas cosas acerca de uno de esos juegos en línea como se llamaba jun hale o algo Asi-  
El nombre estaba mal pronunciado pero aun Asi no había duda era Gun Gale, pero que podría ser, hasta ahora solo había sido anunciado...  
-un código para todos los DLC de temporada!-  
-Se ve que te ha gustado-  
-si muchas gracias-  
-ya es tarde lo usaras mañana ahora cepíllate los dientes y ve a dormir-  
-de acuerdo-  
"mi hermana sabia acerca de que tenía un nervegear pero aun Asi mantenía el secreto, de hecho ella me ayudo a repararlo cuando me lo compraron, tenia fallas y ella las soluciono, no sé por qué me ayudo, a pesar de que nos llevamos pesado nos tenemos afecto y contamos el uno con el otro, Así que a pesar de todo agradezco tener una hermana.  
- sigues despierto?-  
-si qué pasa?-  
-quiero que me des el nervegear-  
-ah? Pero por qué?  
-quiero conocerlo, desde la primera vez que entraste ahí no paras de soñar con la realidad virtual, quiero conocer ese mundo con mis propios ojos.-  
-esta bien toma-  
-que fue la pieza que tomaste?-  
-la unidad de memoria, la dejara copiándose al amusphere por la noche, la formateare y te la daré mañana vale?-  
-de acuerdo, por cierto quiero entrar en tu equipo-  
Escuchar eso ultimo me paralizo, no quería tener que trabajar con nadie soy lonewolf un lobo solitario me había ganado ese título desde que en una partida de equipo masacre a todos los rivales, y debido a que mis compañeros decidieron que no me querían en esa partida decidí cambiar mi equipo y ponerme en el estado "Free for all" traducido seria libre para todos o independiente, esto me permitía hacer daño a cualquier jugador ya que no pertenecía a ningún equipo, el factor RvsR (risk vs reward) incrementaba claramente, tenía muchas más probabilidades de ser el blanco de alguien ya que en vez de tener 8 rivales y 7 aliados ahora tendría 15 rivales tras de mí, pero a cambio de eso las ganancias de créditos y drops subían drásticamente… lonewolf que demonios? Yo mismo lo estoy aceptando…a buena hora ella no escucho y entonces invente un pretexto  
-a lo de equipos solo se usa durante partidas además el sistema selecciona los equipos-  
-a esta bien... Entonces descansa mañana temprano entraremos-  
-de acuerdo-  
Mire mi reloj eran las 11:28 de la noche por alguna razón no podía dormir, de pronto vino a mi mente la voz y cara de aquella chica, quien era ella, como es que era tan buena? En fin ya sabría todo eso después, me acomode en mi cama y sin ser consciente de esto me quede dormido pensando en ella. Aun no sabía porque pero había algo en ella que me intrigaba.  
El caos apenas estaba por comenzar...

…

Bueno como de costumbre el mini glosario

HUD : es el display que aparece en los juegos fps, este por lo regular muestra el numero de balas, vitalidad arma equipada etc etc

Fps: abreviación de first person shooter : juegos de acción en primera persona, los cuales ves la acción y disparos a través de los ojos del protagonista y no solo ves su espalda ¬¬

DMD: etto… es la abreviación de Darkmetaldragon jaja es que recuerden que los capítulos beta los escribo desde un ipod y solo corrijo los pequeños detallitos ortográficos y algunas ediciones desde la PC, y bueno me da flojera escribir todo el nombre en el ipod

Algo que había olvidado decirles los párrafos que están "" entre comillas son los pensamientos de darkmetaldragon ^^…

PD: enserio si alguien suele jugar fps, juegos de carrera en la computadora o algo similar agréguenme les dejo mi Xfire Darkmetaldragon95… y para los que lo hacen a través de un xbox360 mi gamertag es tadeo121195 ¬¬ lo malo es que mi consola esta vaneada así que tendrán que tener paciencia hasta que vaya aun internet y rente un Xbox para jugar en línea XD

Bueno sayo nos vemos muy pronto subiré el cap 3 en estos días ^^ (no se preocupen avanzo rápidamente el cap 8 esta en fase beta)

Pd 2 kairi! Muajaja silica tendrá que esperar unos capítulos mas pero tendrá cierta importancia en la historia

Pd 3 a todos los lectores: kairi realmente no es gorda solo lo digo para molestarla… asi que kairi estas gorda! XD


	3. capitulo 3 encuentro

Hola gente! Jeje bueno aquí estoy de nuevo si ya se que me he tardado pero en fin aquí la siguiente parte de la historia… amm amm creo que esta vez no se me ocurre ninguna tarugada para decir antes de comenzar con el capitulo asi que sin mas les dejo el capitulo 3

Disclaimer: sword art online y sus personajes no me pertenecen..

CAP 3 El encuentro:

"Son las 3 am es una locura pero estoy impaciente, ademas me he puesto a pensar... Quien era aquella tipa de ayer? Como diablos ah sido tan hábil? Y como es que su nivel es superior al mío?... En fin eso ya la veré después, la retare, usa un rifle de francotirador Asi que si la obligo a tener un combate a corta distancia lograre derrotarla... Pero... Debo hacer un... Plan... Vamos no ahora..." bostece, no podía quedarme justo ahora dormido.

10 am bip bip bip

"me quede dormido, debo hacer mis deberes e ir a comprar ingredientes para la comida, cocinare y comeré con mi familia, después me conectare e iré a ver a esa chica... Pero antes debo hacer una llamada"  
-hola? Daniel necesito que me hagas un favor-  
-que pasa cuñadito?-  
-tienes un equipo fulldive cierto?-  
-si pero no te lo prestare-  
-no no quiero eso!, quiero que lo uses durante esta semana por favor agrupare con mi hermana-  
-que?! Tu hermana usando un juego en línea?-  
-si Gun Gale para ser mas exactos-  
-venga que acaso no crees poder cubrirla?-  
-no no es eso... Es solo que prefiero ser un jugador solitario-  
-esta bien pero tendrá un costo, Asi que convenceme-  
-que te parece equipamiento con un costo no mayor a 15000 créditos?-  
-wow esta bien trato hecho pero venga tienes todos esos créditos?-  
-no preguntes ayer en una sola partida conseguí 2000 Asi que si hoy me pongo a *farmear los obtendré fácilmente y hasta tendré para mi-  
-esta bien dime donde y a que hora los veo-  
-5:30 área central-  
-de acuerdo nos vemos-  
-adios Daniel-

Apenas lo convencí de quitarme a mi hermana de encima, fue entonces cuando me dispuse a realizar todas mis actividades, tras acabar y haber comido cayo la tarde  
-5:25 estas lista hermana?-  
su grito se escuchaba tras de la pared -claro!-  
Muy bien comencemos...  
-LINK START-

Se escucharon nuestras voces al unísono pase a través del anillo e inicie sesión, pasaron un par de minutos en lo que mi hermana apareció, junto a ella apareció Daniel, el era el novio de Rosalie, tendría mas o menos unos 26 años, era atleta de la misma escuela de mi hermana, Asi que era realmente hábil a la hora de esquivar o correr, era muy bueno en el modo de capturar la bandera.  
-Rosalie ,Daniel ahora vuelvo debo ir a la tienda a comprar algo-  
-ok-  
-de acuerdo cuidate-  
-Apenas me separe de ellos corrí directo a la armería apenas toque la puerta un resplandor azul apareció tras de mi, voltee y vi algo que jamás olvidare ahí estaba ella, tras esa cortina de brillo celeste, que hacia resaltar aun mas su belleza, tenia un vestuario diferente, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera blanca, cubierta por una chamarra color morado pálido.  
-hola te he hecho esperar?-  
-no, no te preocupes acabo de llegar hace un minuto máximo-  
-je,oye que te parece si mejoramos nuestro equipo con los créditos de ayer y vamos a tomar algo?-  
"tomar algo? Bien esto esta pareciendo mas una cita que un simple intercambio de información en fin ya que, por alguna razón quiero aceptar su invitación"  
-esta bien- simplemente asentí y observe como ella cruzaba la puerta de la armería, entre detrás de ella.  
-por cierto debes tener una habilidad única en este momento no?-  
-habilidad única?-  
- si,se le otorga a una pequeña cantidad de jugadores pero supongo que tus stats están lo suficientemente elevados para tener una, y me pregunto cual será?-  
"ahora que lo menciona, ayer durante el combate vi ese icono de ? Con la frase habilidad única pero que será ni siquiera yo tengo idea"  
-ahora que lo mencionas creo haber visto una ayer-  
-bien que te parece si vamos a una partida de practica 1 vs 1 claro con limite de daño a primer golpe critico de ese modo podremos entrar a una partida verdadera, y sirve que pruebas esa habilidad tuya-  
-de acuerdo vamos-  
De pronto simplemente se escucharon las voces de la gente y un gran alboroto fuera de la tienda, salimos de inmediato y ahí estaba el gran héroe de SAO... kirito estaba a solo pocos metros de mi... Ojalá y no hubiera salido de la tienda.  
- vean es DMD!-  
-vamos tengan un duelo!-  
Se escuchaban cosas Asi entre la multitud, uno de mis mas grandes errores fue creer que era invencible, que podría contra cualquiera que me plantara cara, estaba equivocado...  
-DMD? Entonces tu eres Darkmetaldragon? Tu nombre comienza a hacerse popular-  
Kirito se estaba dirigiendo a mi, sabia quien era y al parecer estaba sonriendome...  
-muy bien DMD tengamos un duelo siempre me alegra encontrar un rival con un nivel alto... Espera tu nivel es de 4...-  
Debí haberme quedado callado, aceptar el hecho de que era nuevo en este juego pero no... Cometí la estupidez de seguir a mi ego y mi orgullo..  
-vamos que aunque tuvieras 10 niveles de ventaja lograría arreglarmelas-  
-estas seguro? Mi nivel actual es de 9-  
-escoge un campo de batalla...-  
-muy bien será campo abierto, pastizales-  
-entonces vamos-  
Escuche la voz de esa chica detrás de mi  
-sabes lo que estas haciendo!? No podrás ganarle! Kirito tiene una gran ventaja, y en un área tan abierta no tendrás cobertura para disparar ni recargar!-  
-eso no importa, si le doy un tiro directo...-  
-NO VAS A PODER!,OH POR FAVOR SE REALISTA!-  
"Ese tono de voz... Era preocupación? No no lo creo debe ser alucinación mía, debo pensar que hacer, carroñero no servirá de nada ahora, solo un rival a modo de primer golpe, que hago!?-  
-oye carroñero,no ser...-  
-lo se es un solo rival no tendré munición que recoger, simplemente dejare el bloque vacío-  
-no...,Usa tu habilidad única... Quizás sea tu única oportunidad.-  
-perdona? Pensé que confiabas en mi!-  
-lo hago pero el es kirito con 5 niveles de ventaja y sabes Eso no es nada bueno-  
"Carajo"  
Tan pronto estuvimos frente al portal de área ambos abrimos el menú, el simplemente selecciono la única clase personalizada que tenia, el sistema permitía 5 pero el solo tenia 1 porque?"  
-estoy listo-  
"seleccione editar clase y escogí lo mismo que la vez pasada pero esta vez cambie carroñero por mi habilidad única, lo que mas me sorprendió fue el cambio de mi clase al parecer habían aparecido dos bloques mas, cada uno junto a un arma, uno junto a mi katana y el otro junto a mi pistola, lo mas curioso es que tenían el reflejo de las armas...que significaba esto? Y mas extraño aun... Por que ahora el icono de ? Cambio por uno de un par de manos?"  
-estoy listo-  
-estas seguro de querer hacer esto DMD?-  
-seguro-  
-muy bien entonces no me contendré,hagamos algo que yo solamente por tu valentía te premiare, este es el trato no importa si pierdes o no, si logras hacerme aunque sea un 30% de daño te dare algo que te será de utilidad.-

"estaba acaso Insinuando que no seré capaz de tocarlo siquiera?"  
-vamos-  
Entramos a través del portal, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Muajajaja soy malvado los dejare en suspenso XD jeje bueno subiré el capitulo 4 apenas se termine de editar y corregir ^^

Jaja se que cada vez aparecen mas personajes, espero que puedan familiarizarse aunque sea un poco con ellos para no confundirse de quien es quien, solo les puedo decir que tal vez a quien menos crean importante les dara algunas sorpresas mas adelante XD bueno ya me dejo de spoilers nos vemos en el siguiente cap ^^

PD: te amo mucho nami! Havivi :3

PD 2: kairi de cualquier modo la gente se daría cuanta de que estas gorda no necesitan que se los diga ^^

Pd3: jaja ntc w


	4. Chapter 4

Minna ohayou! Jeje pues bueno aquí de vuelta con el cap. 4 chan chan chan chaaaaaan XD… bueno por esta vez cambiaremos la dinámica de leer, amm amm como se los explico realice un experimento y pues bueno a mi parecer al menos los mantendrá entretenidos, bueno si aceptan ser mis conejillos de indias digo cof cof asistentes sigan las instrucciones siguientes:

1 abran su explorador de internet (no importa cuál sea)

2 copien y peguen el siguiente link

3 apenas el video llegue al segundo 3 empiecen a leer

4 intente poner el texto por párrafos, a que me refiero con esto, quiero decir que cada párrafo es una parte de la canción, lean a un ritmo moderado, no se aceleren ni se atrasen… intente sincronizarlo lo más que pude, el único detalle es que yo lo hice con la canción y no con el video oficial, habrá partes en las que se quedara callado unos segundos… esperen a que empiece la canción de nuevo…

5 a leer y espero que les guste

Pd: intente poner color a la letra… no se si ustedes puedan verlos colores… en caso de que no se pueda las partes en cursivas son las del coro de la canción, y las negritas son todo lo que se lee durante la canción… espero que me hayan entendido _

Disclaimer: SAO y todas sus variaciones no me pertenecen bla bla bla…

CAP 4 El caballero negro contra el dragón de oscuridad

**Abrí mis ojos me encontraba a unos 50 mts de kirito, a pesar de mi admiración por él , ahora era mi rival tenía que vencerlo****a costa de lo que fuera.******

**La cuenta regresiva inicio, ambos seleccionamos nuestra clase y tomamos posición de combate, lo más extraño del caso... El estaba usando una espada... Para ser mas especifico estaba usando una de las más poderosas... Tenía en su mano a excalibur.****  
****5...4...3...2...1 COMIENZA LA PARTIDA ARMAS ACTIVADAS****  
****Inmediatamente tome mi rifle de asalto y dispare una ráfaga de 9 balas contra el...****logro bloquear 3, desvió 2 y me devolvió las otras 4, una de ellas rozo mi pierna, otra mi mejilla, la ultima dio en mi mano... solté entonces mi arma, la ultima no logro tocarme, mi vitalidad estaba a su 75% otra ráfaga igual y habría perdido...******

**Las reglas de un duelo primer golpe son simples, ataca a tu oponente, quien logre realizar un 50% de daño o más a su rival ganaba, es decir bastaba dejar su barra de hp en amarillo.******

_**El no había sufrido ni un rasguño... yo ya estaba perdiendo…tome mi katana y arremetí contra él, comenzamos un fiero duelo de espadas, chispas salían disparadas en todas direcciones, bloquee un ataque y logre sacarlo de equilibrio, di un corte horizontal pero el dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, logrando solo hacerle un minúsculo rasguño en el tobillo, solo 1% de daño, solo eso...**_**  
**_**Apenas toco el suelo salió disparado hacia mí, bloquee lo mejor que pude pero mi katana salió volando cayendo 6 mts detrás de mí, solo tenía una pistola... Solo eso...**__**  
**__**-fue divertido... Pero se acabo...-**_

_****_**"Eso fue lo que dijo, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir!?, no después de haber practicado tanto...de ninguna manera, Me niego a perder Así !"****  
****Corrí y tome mi katana, inconscientemente tome mi pistola con mi mano derecha, "algo que teóricamente es imposible, ya que el sistema solo permite el uso de un arma a la vez, e incluso aun con una habilidad como la de kirito... No se podría... Esa habilidad, doble espada le permitía usar una espada en cada mano y crear combos devastadores, pero eso era todo solo 2 espadas, no armas diferentes! Que estaba sucediendo?..."**

_****__**De pronto un icono brillo y en mi HUD logre ver un texto:**__**  
**__**"habilidad única activada: DOBLE EMPUÑADURA"**__**  
**_**  
**_**Inmediatamente y de manera inconsciente me Levante y con una voz fuerte grite el nombre de mi habilidad kirito se sorprendió **__**  
**__**-doble...empuñadura?-**__**  
**__**Inmediatamente dispare mi arma vaciando su cargador a la vez que corría hacia el cargando una habilidad de corte en mi katana, el logro bloquear casi todos los disparos...casi...**__**  
**__**Antes de bloquear el último disparo utilizo a excalibur para bloquear mi katana, el disparo le dio en el costado su hp había llegado a 78%. estaba cerca podía lograrlo...**__**  
**__**De pronto me arrojo con una gran fuerza hacia atrás, escuche claramente su voz al llamar a otra arma de 1 mano **__**  
**__**-Death blade!-**_

_****_**En un segundo el arma apareció en su mano... El... Estaba usando esa habilidad... Doble espada... No esperaba que el utilizara su habilidad única en ese duelo, no importaba podía lograrlo, lo sabia ataco por la derecha con excalibur, bloquee con mi katana, mientras que desde arriba utilizaba a death blade, no estoy seguro si fue premeditado o fue solo un milagro, pero el cañón de mi pistola detuvo su ataque, gire rápidamente hacia la izquierda sacándolo de balance, intente atacar pero él fue más rápido utilizo ambas armas y me bloqueo, sus espadas brillaron con un resplandor que conocía muy bien... Kirito había activado una habilidad de espada...****  
**** No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando escuche su voz:****  
****-esto se acabo! Star burst stream!-**

****_**El tenia dominada su habilidad única, primero logro aturdirme para evitar que bloqueara cualquier ataque, después solo logre ver la ráfaga de luz de sus armas, primero un golpe desde la derecha, un a la izquierda dio un giro y ataco con ambas armas desde mi derecha, un golpe cruzado hacia abajo y levanto sus armas formando una x...**__**  
**__**Con una serie de golpes muy certeros logro reducir mi vitalidad a solo 3 % de nuevo el incremento de dolor hasta llegar a parecer el 100 % apareció de nuevo, todo se volvía negro por unos segundos y logre visualizar algo que parecía un esqueleto con capa negra, como si se tratara de una especie de representación de la muerte, esta solo**____**,**____**comenzó a reír y desapareció de nuevo, tras unos segundos comenzaba a ver en blanco y negro con el borde**____**de un rojo**____**carmesí por la baja vitalidad...el mensaje de ganador del duelo apareció y kirito me cargo fuera del área de batalla, al salir encontré algo que me sorprendió mucho**_

_****_**Fuera del área estaba****aquella**** chica de nuevo, tenía los ojos delineados de rojo como si hubiera estado llorando, no mejor dicho estaba a punto de romper en llanto****  
****-estas bien!?-****  
****-si estoy bien no te preocupes de cualquier modo no es como si esto fuera la reencarnación de SAO-****  
****- ten cuidado con lo que dices Darkmetaldragon,****créeme no querrás saber lo que se siente estar atrapado en un death Game por 2 años; Bueno en fin toma tu premio el primero es por haber peleado contra mí, y el segundo por haber reducido 30% de mi hp-****  
****-de que hablas kirito tu hp estaba al 78%-****  
****-tu disparo... Al parecer estaba cargado y creó un estado de sangrado en mí, eso redujo el 8% restante, si no me crees ve la repetición- suspiro -****en fin ….toma has demostrado que eres digno de empuñarlas-****  
****Abrió una ventana de intercambio y me otorgo algo que jamás creí recibir y mucho menos de sus manos... Me acababa de entregar a Elucidator y a Darkrepulser.**

…  
-Hey estás seguro!?-  
El que ya estaba a 8 mts de ahí tan solo levanto la mano en señal de adiós.  
-curar-  
Escuche de nuevo la voz de ella, de inmediato me sentí como nuevo.  
-espera que fue eso?-  
-un cristal curativo-  
-tienes idea de cuánto vale uno de esos!?-  
-claro que lo sé! Es por eso que decidí utilizarlo en ti!-  
Esa respuesta me dejo atónito por un segundo sentí como la sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas, algo similar le pasaba a ella, estaba sonrojándose...de momento ella abrió una ventana y escogió una opción de pronto una invitación apareció frente a mi  
"solicitud para hacer un grupo aceptar? Si/no"  
-por cierto mi nombre es Sinon, Asada Sinon-  
-Edward -  
-mucho gusto-  
Ella sonrió, aun tenia lagrimas en las mejillas, estaba a Punto de declinar la invitación pero algo me impulso a oprimir el botón de aceptar, en cuanto lo hice ella abrió los ojos como plato...  
-enserio? Aceptas hacer un grupo? Pero pensé que tu...-  
-que era un lobo solitario?... Quizá lo sea pero... "quería decirle que había algo en ella que me hacía sentir tranquilo, seguro y a la vez muy cómodo pero temía decirlo y que se burlara o molestara" te la debo por la ayuda, además tal vez podamos ser amigos, me caes bien-  
Ella simplemente me dedico una gran sonrisa  
-claro... Oye entonces aceptaras ir a tomar algo? Yo invito!-  
-esta bien como negar ese entusiasmo.-  
-por cierto Edward... Creo que te dará gusto ver tus stats-  
-ah?-  
Mire rápidamente mis estadísticas... "esto debe ser una broma" mi nivel había llegado a 12 en ese combate había recibido 7000 créditos y conseguido cerca de 7 ítems 2 de ellos únicos y a manos de kirito, y por si fuera poco mi habilidad única se había activado y hecho permanente, había llegado al nivel 10, es decir iba al 10% de su capacidad máxima, pero si a este nivel podía usar una pistola y una espada a la vez, no puedo esperar a ver qué armas manejare una vez la domine.  
Mientras Sinon y yo comíamos escuchamos un aviso del servidor:  
"a todos los usuarios se les pide desconectarse dentro de los 5 minutos próximos, el servidor cerrara por reparaciones durante las próximas 24 horas sentimos los inconvenientes gracias"  
-bueno supongo que nos despedimos-  
-si... Oye Ed..-  
-dime-  
-me preguntaba si podríamos chatear mañana?-  
-claro tienes mi cuenta solo agrégame y espero coincidamos-  
-si!-  
-bueno entonces cuídate Sinon-  
-de acuerdo tu también Edward adiós-  
Un brillo azul me envolvió y al abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto, me quede recostado por alguna razón aun tenía el recuerdo de su aroma... En el fondo la extrañaría... Pero que estoy pensando?... Debe ser el sueño que tengo, si ... Debe ser eso."  
Pronto el dio un gran bostezo y solo me acomode de lado en mi cama, eran las 10:18 pm pero aun Así me sentía inexplicablemente cansado, cerré mis ojos y caí dormido, después de todo mañana Iría a la escuela y regresando entraría a jugar.

Bueno la verdad es que ha estado muy corto… pero no se preocupen a cambio de que cada capítulo de este fic es más corto significa que habrá más capítulos, muchos ya están en etapa de revisión y corrección, apenas estén listos serán publicados.

Pd kairi ntp silica aparecerá pronto, quizás sea una breve aparición pero conforme avance la trama cada personaje revelara su importancia…

Créanme hasta el personaje que ustedes consideren más de fondo tendrá cierta importancia en esta historia quizás no mucha pero la tendrá… en fin ya los dejo de spoilear XD

Por cierto esta vez si tengo una petición si realizaron el experimento quiero que me den su opinión, ya que el cap 6 tiene una dinámica similar y quiero saber que cosas puedo corregir

Bueno sayo nos vemos pronto ^^


	5. Chapter 5 un dia de escuela

Minna ohayou!

Jeje perdonen por mi ausencia la época de exámenes y de tareas y proyectos me afecta XD bueno verán debido a que nami solo me ha devuelto la corrección del capitulo 5 haremos algo, para no tardar tanto en actualizar cargare los capítulo en versión beta (es decir aun pueden tener errores de ortografía redacción etc) y apenas estén listos los cambiare por el capitulo finalizado, esto se debe a que kairi me tiene amenazado con que me golpeara si me sigo tardando tanto ^_^ u en fin aquí tienen el beta del capitulo 5

Disclaimer SAO y todo lo relacionado con el no me pertenecen…

Cap 5 un dia de escuela

Me desperté temprano, eran las 5:30 me Levante tome mi desayuno, me puse el uniforme escolar, como de costumbre me pelee con la corbata, me lave la cara, cepille mis dientes y salí a la escuela llegue aproximadamente a las 6:40 aun cuando las clases empezaban casi a las 8, en fin me dirigí a jugar fútbol un poco con algunos de mis compañeros, tan solo habían 3 mujeres y 2 hombres Asi que de decidimos practicar nuestros tiros, como había sido el ultimo en llegar me toco actuar de portero  
"Tiraría una mujer, se dirije a la derecha por lo tanto tirara a la izquierda"  
-alguien vio ayer el duelo entre kirito y Darkmetaldragon?-  
"ella realizo su tiro, apenas y logre reaccionar debido a la conversación, logre rozar el balón con la punta de mis dedos haciendo que golpeara la reja que estaba como protección"  
-si escuche que logro reducir una buena cantidad de hp a kirito no?-  
Mientras ellos hablaban arroje el balón lo mas lejos posible.  
-si, se dice que utilizo una habilidad muy extraña, estaba utilizando una pistola y una espada, al mismo tiempo!-  
-aun Asi el resultado fue el mismo no? Termino perdiendo-  
- y tu que piensas Edward?-  
-... que cosa? perdonen estaba recordando esa pelea-  
-vamos chicos recuerden que Edward no suele jugar videojuegos, es muy malo con ellos...-  
El tono de voz con el que hablo sonaba muy arrogante y despectivo... el era Owen, era popular por ser tan deportivo, también tenia una gran fama entre las mujeres, su fama no era muy buena que digamos, desgraciadamente muchas mujeres eran lo suficientemente ciegas como para seguirle el juego y creer sus mentiras aunque bueno esas son cosas que ni me importan nada... Owen Pateo el balón con una fuerza como si intentara matar a alguien con el, interpuse mi pierna y lo hice rebotar. Contra el poste aun Asi este traspaso mi defensa y entro en la portería...  
-vamos ni siquiera pudiste parar mi tiro-  
-... Tu también juegas en Gun Gale no?-  
-si porque?-  
-que pasaría si te digiera que yo soy DMD-  
-nada de cualquier modo eso no es cierto, como es posible que alguien como tu sea DMD?-  
De pronto una mujer volteo a verme, " una de mis amigas mas cercanas, ella era una de las únicas personas que sabían que yo era DMD, era muy conocida, ya que había sido una de los 10,000 jugadores que habían sido atrapados en SAO, era silica-chan como muchos solían decirle aunque yo prefería llamarla por su nombre, (otras 2 de ellas eran mi hermana y su novio) ella tiene la misma edad que yo, solo es un par de meses menor, es una gran deportista y nueva jugadora en Gun Gale, su nivel era de 5 como estilo principal usa una pistola y como arma secundaria una espada, ella estaba acostumbrada al combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a sus 2 años en SAO " al parecer me estaba mirando sorprendida como queriendo decirme algo... En verdad revelaría quien soy? Quizás era lo que se preguntaba, tenia razón el no valía la pena... De pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-oigan ya se! Gun Gale es nuevo no? Todos debemos estar entre el nive Asi que por que no nos agrupamos por un par de días de ese modo ganaremos mucha mas XP y créditos, ademas quien reciba un drop de ítem se lo queda-  
La persona que había hablado se llamaba Benjamin era un amigo, no muy cercano pero tampoco tan distante como para solo ser un conocido, su avatar en Gun Gale solo era llamado Heavygunner, al contrario de su físico real, este era un sujeto voluminoso con una gran fuerza, esto debido a que había seleccionado la clase de armas pesadas, su arma principal era un lanzacohetes, que tras algunos ajustes comenzaba a ser un rastreador de blancos, el buscaba conseguir créditos para otra arma pero no le decía a nadie cual era.  
Las otras 2 chicas no solían jugar y si entraban solo era a ver partidas Asi que no hay mucho que mencionar, mientras que el chico restante se llamaba Gregor, este tenia un avatar llamado Gordon, no hay mucho que decir de el, solo que selecciono una clase estándar con rifle de asalto y una pistola.  
-si, claro; por que no?- escuche decir a varios de ellos comenzaban a ponerme nervioso...  
-que dices Edward?-  
-mm, bueno… yo-  
Rápidamente fui interrumpido por Silica  
-vamos ya deja de ocultarlo Ed, solo di que no puedes...- comenzó a decir a los demás -lo que pasa es que Ed esta agrupandose con su novia verdad?-  
"mi novia? Desde cuando tenia novia!?"  
-si, la conocí hace poco, no es como si fuera mi novia, pero estoy saliendo con ella-  
"comence la cuenta regresiva en mi mente para que salieran a flote las burlas 3 ...2...1"  
-eaaaa! Ed tiene novia!-  
-se irán a una zona privada?-  
Comencé a fastidiarme, de momento recordé a Sinon, inmediatamente sonreí un poco, al notarlo inmediatamente baje la cabeza y me sonroje...  
-esta bien Ed solo presentanosla en cuanto puedas vale?-  
-de acuerdo- asentí con la cabeza, sonó la campana y fuimos a clases, jale a Silica por la manga de su saco  
-etto... Gracias...-  
-? Por que?-  
-por defenderme-  
-vamos eso hacen los amigos no?, ademas no es del todo falso lo que dije-  
-? De que hablas ._.?-  
-vamos ayer te vi con una chica con un color de cabello muy bonito-  
Me sonroje de inmediato al recordar de nuevo a Sinon  
-solo presentamela cuando puedas quieres?-  
-si claro-  
-muy bien vamos al salón-  
Asi transcurrieron las siguientes horas al llegar la tarde fue a mi casa directamente realice mi tarea, comí y me prepare, aun faltaban un par de horas para que el servidor se activara en línea, Asi que decidí ir a dormir...  
De nuevo esa oscuridad, esta vez había algo extraño podía ver algunos puntos azules, algo Asi como si fueran pixeles o grupos de datos flotando en un ambiente virtual vacío, de el apareció una silueta humanoide, su voz era extremadamente rara, sonaba como si tuviera una voz robótica...  
-Darkmetaldragon... Finalmente te encontramos...-  
"encontrarme? De que habla esta cosa? Y por que me estaban buscando?"  
-te hemos estado buscando, eres uno de los pocos usuarios con habilidades únicas, no tengo mucho conocimiento de ellos solo conozco a 15, por eso te buscamos, y por cierto no soy una cosa solo llamame xygt-1000 v2-  
-pero que? Puedes leer mi mente? Y por cierto no tienes un nombre mas fácil?  
-estas dentro de un enlace synchro, podemos comunicarnos como si fuera telepatía, no será por mucho... De hecho el enlace se debilita... Debes estar atento... Y reunir un equipo... Evita... De nuevo-  
-espera que acabas de decir comienzo a oír entrecortado!-  
-evita.. No puede... Ocurrir de nuevo-  
"los datos se desintegraron y volaron hacia todos lados, desperté muy inquieto ese había sido un sueño muy raro, al parecer me advertia o trataba de advertirme algo... pero que?"  
Me puse mi amusphere e inicie secion, aparecí en una banca en la cual me había sentado justo antes de desconectarme ayer, decidí ir a caminar, de pronto note que la ciudad había cambiado era gigantesca, haciendo ver a la antigua como un pequeño callejón, al parecer había mas tiendas y habían agregado mas cosas, como Posadas e incluso ahora vendían casas muy al estilo de sao, imagino que esto seria para recuperarse mas rápido o descansar tras un duro combate, al igual que en el mundo real, los avatares tenían 2 necesidades básicas al igual que en SAO, una de ellas era comer, y la otra descansar, si no comías tendrías una sensación de hambre hasta que lo hicieras e incluso el sistema no te dejaría usar todos tus stats del todo, es decir si tu fuerza y velocidad eran 30 y 27 respectivamente, al entrar a una partida hambriento estos bajarían a 28 y 24 respectivamente, y lo seguirían haciendo, no de manera permanente pero si hasta que comieras, mientras que el cansancio era un cansancio real, sentirías tu cuerpo como si fuera uno real tras haber estado haciendo ejercicio por horas, te dolería cada músculo al grado de tener que tirarte un poco a descansar para evitar ese dolor.  
Otra cosa que también habían agregado era el hecho de que ahora aparte de los portales que llevaban a su área de batalla correspondiente, esta tenia una ciudad o un área segura con las mismas características que su área de batalla, es decir el desierto tendría una área segura de una ciudad o mejor dicho Villa en el desierto, el campo tendría una aldea en un campo con un gran lago en el centro, esto comenzaba a gustarme, lo que lo hacia aun mas increíble era que si no querías llegar en un segundo a partir de ahora siempre existiría la carretera, existían 2 tipos la normal y la de batalla, la normal era una carretera común, todos circularían pacíficamente en esa súper carretera con puentes y una estructura impresionante muy al estilo futurista y algunas partes con puentes de madera al estilo retro, era una gran combinación, la otra, también llamada de batalla era una carretera hecha con el fin de retar a duelo en increíbles vehículos a velocidades muy altas ( aproximadamente unos 300 a 480 km/h), lo tenia decidido lo primero que haría seria ir a una zona diferente utilizando la carretera de batalla, debido a que era el primer día de la actualización y apenas hace un par de días de había activado Gun Gale, los Game masters decidieron obsequiar un vehículo y un traje nuevo a cada jugador con nivel mayor a 5,iba a ir de inmediato a obtener los míos cuando recordé a Sinon, tal vez ya se habría conectado, revise mi pagina de agrupamiento, su icono era gris... Aun estaba desconectada, iré a la tienda y le apartare un lugar, corrí de inmediato y espere 10 minutos, aun faltaban unos 4 para que fuera mi turno cuando vi un mensaje en mi bandeja, era ella:  
"que pasa donde estas? Nos veremos hoy verdad?"  
Inmediatamente le respondí:  
" en la tienda corre! Estoy apartando tu lugar están dando vehículos y trajes gratis, quiero probar esa autopista e ir a otra zona lo mas pronto posible "  
Tras un par de minutos estaba a solo 3 lugares de que fuera mi turno, en eso llego Sinon con el corazón saliendosele por la carrera que tuvo que dar para alcanzarme... -ho... Hol..hola...-  
-vamos no te esfuerces primero respira- inconscientemente coloque mi brazo rodeandola por su espalda y colocandose en su hombro mientras que el otro lo apoye en su brazo intentando que ella tuviera algo de que sostenerse...  
-es su turno-  
Escuche a un *NPC hablar..  
-buenas tardes por favor seleccione lo que desee-  
Hecha un vistazo a la ventana de artículos, había tantos vehículos pero solo podía llevar uno, cual seria el mas conveniente, los autos proporcionaban mayor protección, eran fáciles de maniobrar, pero a cambio era difícil disparar a través de ellos a menos que tuvieran equipados armas y tenían limitaciones de maniobras que podían realizar... Ademas ninguno llamo mucho mi atención, quizás sol que eran muy similares al camaro, mustang y avenger modernos, pero había algo que me llamo la atención, una motocicleta, por su parte delantera tenia 2 ruedas una estructura blindada, algo pesada como armazón y chasis, y en la parte trasera una llanta tan gruesa como para superar a las otras dos delanteras juntas, la parte del manubrio era muy diferente de lo común tenia una especie de cobertura frontal y dos especies de alerones retráctiles... me pregunto para que serian, pero no lo pensé 2 veces, seleccione de inmediato esa motocicleta, y como traje seleccione un pantalón azul, una camisa de botones color gris y una capa que me llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas de color negro con algunas decoraciones como las costuras en blanco y atrás tenia dos líneas que partían desde el centro hacia los lados y al llegar al borde se iban haciendo mas anchas y terminaban como si formaran un triángulo, de color rojo, eran algo delgadas pero hacían resaltar esa parte del atuendo, Sinon se veía muy indecisa, tomo también una motocicleta pero esta era un poco direrente, tenia 2 llantas gruesas tenia un respaldo corto que apenas le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, una pequeña cobertura a un lado y algo que tenia una apariencia muy extraña detrás, como si pudiera desplegarse, ademas tenia un par de agarraderas a los lados, imagino que seria. Para las armas, no logre ver el vestuario que tomo, me dijo que seria una sorpresa, tras esto salimos de la tienda, fui detrás de un callejón pequeño y cambie mi equipamiento, me coloque mi nuevo atuendo, y Sinon espero del otro lado, hicimos una ultima visita a la armería, ella tenia 17000 créditos había peleado mas que yo el primer día Asi que no me sorprendía.  
-no tienes muchos créditos verdad? Escoge lo que quieras si te faltan créditos yo lo pagare-  
"por que era tan amable de pronto?"  
-decidí vender mi rifle de batalla y mi pistola al igual que todos sus accesorios, con esto gane 8000 créditos mas, a cambio compre un par de pistolas y un nuevo rifle de batalla con una mira mejorada, todo me costo 12000 aun tenia 4000 créditos mas Asi que pensé por que no comprar algo para la moto? Fui a la sección de vehículos y encontré un lanzador de protones dual en 5000, no tenia suficiente...  
-lo quieres verdad? Sabes aun tengo 2000 mejore mi equipo y compre algo para mi vehículo y todo me costo 15000-  
-vamos no te preocupes-  
Salí de la tienda y voltee, no veía a Sinon un minuto después salió sonriendo  
-vamos a la carretera, yo también quiero ver nuevas áreas-  
Apenas llegamos a la puerta de enlace a la carretera había una consola que permitía modificar el vehículo equipado y sus accesorios, nos dirigimos a ella, Sinon la uso primero, selecciono su moto: rail drive  
-raildrive? Vaya ese nombre me gusta- volteo a verme con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, termino de equipar sus armas a su vehículo había comprado un rifle de partículas de largo alcance y un repetidor de plasma de corto alcance...  
-dark... Toma considerado un regalo...-  
En una ventana de intercambio apareció frente a mi el lanzador de protones dual  
-no debiste haberte molestado-  
-sabes? Yo tengo la costumbre de decir gracias cuando me obsequian algo- puso una falsa cara de enfado y se volteo de lado  
-... Gracias... De verdad Sinon-  
Volteo a verme y río.  
-no me lo agradezcas tonto, instalalas y vamos a probar nuestros vehículos -  
Abrí mi ventana de vehículos... Ese nombre me dejo encantado BlackStriker seleccione la única arma que tenia y la equipe, al parecer había 4 sujetos ahí en la carretera de batalla parecían esperar algo...  
-ustedes dos piensan pasar por aquí?-  
-si de otra forma no estaríamos aquí no crees?-  
El sujeto se puso muy tenso ante mi respuesta, al parecer se había mosqueado mucho.  
-muy bien entonces tendrán que tener un duelo conmigo y mi cuadrilla-  
"cuadrilla... Significa que son un pequeño clan de 4 personas... Es decir es un agrupamiento pero mas fuerte y mas cercano, es como si fuera una tabla de niveles en lo que mas bajo es agrupamiento y lo mas alto es un clan también llamado guild"  
-por cierto te advierto que mi cuadrilla es de nivel 4 -  
"a que carajos se refería con eso, esos términos eran nuevos, bueno al menos el nivel de cuadrilla no... Ese era un termino usado para medir el trabajo en equipo, cuanto mejores fueran mayor era su nivel. "  
-muy bien aceptamos no dark?-  
Sinon había aceptado sin siquiera ponernos de acuerdo, pero confiaba en ella, me había salvado una vez antes... Confiaba en ella.  
-De acuerdo-  
Caminamos todos hacia la plataforma de entrada, ellos activaron sus autos y aparecieron frente a ellos, solo uno tenia una moto, había aparecido una especie de tubo en su mano simplemente lo torció y arrojo, apareció su motocicleta, desgraciadamente mi habilidad de escaneo ahora que todas las habilidades fuera de combate contaban como pasivas, era muy baja, solo de nivel 3 y eso no bastaba para reconocer los datos ni de ellos ni de sus vehículos, tanto Sinon como yo seleccionamos nuestras motocicletas, ella giro el tubo y salto al mismo tiempo, el resultado fue que apareció encima de su vehículo, sin embargo yo tuve que arrojarlo y subirme a ella, y el cronometro de inicio comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Tenia un mal presentimiento... Pero aun Asi continúe... Ojalá y la hubiera detenido...

En fin jeje me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, pero esta vez no… si se dan cuenta subiré varios capítulos en estado beta para compensar mi ausencia de semana y media XD

Pd :denle las gracias de esto a kairi

Pd 2: kairi eres gorda

Pd 3: gorda te das cuenta de que me haces trabajar doble ¬_¬?

Pd 4 jaja ntc sabes que se te quiere y mas ahora que eres nuestra hija XD

Pd 5: el autor enloqueció y se emociono al poner pd

Pd 6: no ya enserio estoy grave ._.


	6. Chapter 6 Amigos

Insisto esto son solo capítulos beta (las correciones y redacción se subirán después)

Disclaimer: Sao no me pertenece (ni nada relacionado con el)

CAP 6 Amigos  
Apenas subimos a nuestros vehículos comenzamos a acelerar, inicio una cuenta regresiva en sus tableros...  
-Sinon tenemos que estar muy alertas, puede que estos tipos ya hayan practicado una carrera de destrucción antes-  
-De acuerdo, nos cubriremos el uno al otro!-  
La cuenta se acercaba a su fin 3...2...1... Esta vez no había ningún señalamiento, el limitados de velocidad se desactivo y pronto cambio la velocidad de 150km/h hasta llegar a velocidades muy cerca del limite de cada vehículo, Sinon y yo teníamos ventaja, ambos usábamos motocicletas, lo cual nos hacia mas rápidos, pero a la vez mas vulnerables a un golpe directo por parte de un arma, ella y yo tomamos la delantera rápidamente, una curva a la derecha, una rampa hacia arriba, giro a la izquierda un ligero salto hasta caer en un decenso con una rampa de caracol, esta pista seria mortal en la vida real y mas aun a tan altas velocidades, apenas podía mantenerme alejado de los bordes de la pista, apenas llegamos a una recta pude ver disparos eléctricos que dejaban el aire a mi alrededor con una sensación de quemado, la cuadrilla enemiga había activado sus armas...  
-Sinon debemos esquivar sus disparos o acabaran con nosotros rápidamente!-  
Grite pero al parecer no lograba escuchados del todo, la pista estaba próxima a dividirse en 3 rutas un poco mas angostas, decidí tomar la central, seguido por dos enemigos, Sinon tomo la Ruta de la derecha, no había nadie detrás de ella lo que significaba que los otros 2 habían tomado la ruta de la izquierda, voltee y comprobé mis sospechas, pero había algo raro... Ellos habían reducido su velocidad... Por que harían algo Asi? Acelere lo mas que pude, mi maquina iba a su máxima potencia, 398 km/h, era perseguido de cerca por 2 autos que disparaban rayos y bolas eléctricas, una de ellas impacto en un "alerón" aun desconocía para que eran, solo sabia que las palancas para controlar la moto estaban en ellos, al parecer estos se podían mover con libertad, de pronto note un ligero brillo en el que fue golpeado, finalmente entendí para que era esa libertad de movimiento... Fui distraído de mis pensamientos cuando note algo que me preocupo, la ruta por la que. Iba Sinon cruzaba justamente en un salto que estaba muy vulnerable ante las otras 2 rutas... Asi que por eso habían reducido su velocidad, planeaban atacados mientras estaba vulnerable, no podía permitirlo, intente contactar a Sinon por la radio, pero no podía... Habíamos olvidado registrar nuestras frecuencias... Sinon realizo su salto, pude ver como los 2 autos en la carretera de la izquierda dispararon su arma, eso era un rayo de positrones no había duda, era un arma muy cara, pero era muy útil para neutralizar escudos como lo de los vehículos o la habilidad de escudo desplegable... Acelere de modo inconsciente pude ver como 2 disparos impactaron de lleno contra la raildrive de Sinon, el tercero impacto contra mi BlackStriker, de algún modo llegue a tiempo, la raildrive de Sinon estaba muy dañada esta comenzó a sacar humo de un costado y a la vez estaba incendiandose de un costado trasero, Sinon casi pierde el control, impacto contra una pared y desacelero  
-estas bien!?-  
-si el impacto no me dio a mi, debemos llegar a la meta y rápido, mi raildrive no soportara otro disparo Asi!-  
Note como 2 autos aceleraban en la otra vía, mientras otros 2 se acercaban detrás, inmediatamente lo comprendí, intentaban encerrarnos y acabar con nosotros, tenia solo una oportunidad de evitarlo, tenia que hacerlo solo, La raildrive estaba en las ultimas, jale la palanca de mando de un alerón de mi BlackStriker, este resulto no ser un alerón sino una cuchilla retráctil, acelere a fondo e hice un corte a alta velocidad, mi objetivo era dañar el auto, pero la velocidad que tenia, la profundidad del corte y el poco blindaje de mi objetivo fueron la mezcla ideal para que mi cuchilla atravesara el auto, podía ver dentro de el a un jugador que ahora tenia una marca roja de manera transversal por todo su pecho, destellos rojos salieron disparados a todos lados, esta luz era la representación de una especie de "sangre digital" por Asi llamarla, tras unos segundos el jugador brillo de color azul y desapareció, indicando que había sido "asesinado", lo mas probable era que reaparecería en aprximadamente 5 minutos en su ultima zona segura... El auto comenzó a brillar y antes de estrellarse la luz salió por todos lados, el segundo auto delante de nosotros comenzó a acelerar intentando evitar mis cuchillas, esta vez hice girar la cuchilla hacia atrás, esto dejaba los disparadores de protones listos para disparar hacia el frente, coloque mi mano en el gatillo y dispare... Logre hacer 7 disparos de los cuales impactaron 3 logrando sacar de balance a mi enemigo, Sinon reacciono en un ultimo momento y esquivo el auto, provocando un choque con los 2 autos detrás de nosotros, dimos vuelta en una curva y entramos en la ultima recta, tras unos cuantos segundos llegamos a la meta, bajamos de nuestros vehículos y estos regresaron a su forma de ítem, debíamos repararlos... Pero antes estaba Sinon tal vez estaría herida...  
-estas bien?-  
-si no te preocupes-  
saque un ítem de mi inventario y lo use en ella, había curado su vitalidad hasta el 80%  
-gracias-  
-no me lo agradezcas, ahora eres mi compañera no? Debemos ayudarnos mutuamente-  
-si claro... Oye dark... Quisiera que no solo seamos compañeros, quiero ser realmente tu amiga-  
-... Esta bien-  
Logre ver como sonreía. Abrió una ventana y de pronto apareció. Una solicitud frente a mi... Oprimí el botón de aceptar, ahora el sistema nos reconocía como amigos, aunque nuestra amistad había aparecido desde aquel momento que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, al parecer no Seria lo único que se cruzarían...

Como verán algunos capítulos son cortos y otros largos, no se preocupen a partir de cierto capitulo esto se vuelve endiabladamente largo compensando asi este tipo de mini capítulos


	7. Chapter 7 REBIRTH

Disclaimer… aaa como me da flojera escribir esto una y otra vez! X en fin Sao no pertenece

CAP 7 rebirth

Apenas entramos en la zona segura notamos que estábamos dentro de la zona de la ciudad aérea, esta era una gran base con miles de motores que elevaban la ciudad por los aires, tenia cerca de 15000 mts cuadrados, y tenia mapas de batalla especiales, como carreras y carreras de destrucción con pistas muy originales flotando en el aire, ambos admirábamos la ciudad maravillados, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos era Silica  
-hola como están?-  
-bien que tal te va... Oh por cierto las presentare Silica ella es mi compañera Sinon, Sinon ella es Silica es una amiga de la escuela-  
En cuanto voltee a ver a Sinon esta tenia una mueca de disgusto en la cara, acaso estaba molesta ? No se pero era seguro que era eso, quito su mueca y esbozo una sonrisa  
-mucho gusto Silica-  
-encantada de conocerte Sinon-  
Note como un grupo de personas se acercaban detrás de ella, ya era muy tarde me debían de haber visto ya, y en cuanto vieran mi nombre, seria el fin...  
-imposible... Ed... No el no puede ser Darkmetaldragon!, esto es increíble!-  
-de verdad no mentías!-  
Escuche los comentarios de mis amigos, inmediatamente recibí varias ventanas para formar un grupo, sin dudarlo oprimí cancelar...  
-pero que? Por que no nos aceptas somos tus amigos!-  
-lo siento chicos pero ya se los dijo Silica me estoy agrupando con Sinon-  
-Muy bien entonces que les parece un reto? -  
-eso si lo aceptamos sin duda!-  
Sinon se veía entusiasmada, me gustaba verla sonriendo, era inexplicable, hasta cierto punto comenzaba a asustarme, no podía... Simplemente no podía enamorarme de ella...  
-Dark? Estas ahí?-  
-si lo siento Sinon me perdí por un segundo-  
-jejé muy bien vamos, entraremos en la siguiente partida, comenzara en 10 min mientras debemos prepararnos.-  
-de acuerdo!-  
Con la nuev actualización no solo había nuevas áreas casas y cosas Asi, sino que también se había hecho mas efectiva la interfaz de equipamiento, ahora se tenían 2 bloques para armas, una principal y una secundaria, la principal tenia 2 ranuras para accesorios mientras que la secundaria solo 1, se tenia derecho a escoger una granada de los diferentes tipos que había, cegadora, de humo, adesiva, fragmentación, escudo despegable, minas etc... Y como ultimo recurso se tenían las ahora llamadas "ventajas" existían 3 ranuras para estas, la primera destinada a una en el sentido de ataque, mejora de potencia de balas, mayor agarre del arma, mayor fuerza al golpear con un arma en cuerpo a cuerpo etc. La segunda habilidades defensivas como incremento del ritmo de recuperación, resistencia a disparos, es decir si una bala te impactaba, te estremecías mucho menos, chaleco antibalas, permitía tener menos daño al ser golpeado por una bala o un explosivo, y por ultimo estaban las varias, entre estas estaba la capacidad de no ser detectado por radares, correr sin hacer ruido, escuchar mas fácil los ruidos del alrededor, la capacidad de cargar una tercer arma, o un accesorio extra para cualquier arma... Mientras que las habilidades ahora habían pasado a ser pasivas, mientras mas alto tu nivel mas habilidades podías equipar, conforme aumentabas su experiencia estas mejoraban de nivel y se hacían mejores, mi nivel actual era 15 tenia 3 bloques para habilidades: una de ellas era doble empuñadura mi habilidad única, otra era escaneo y la ultima era carroñero, como arma principal tenia a Elucidator, de manera combinada con mi 3ra ventaja tenia a Darkrepulser, de accesorios tenia equipados un par de fundas en mi espalda que me permitían tomarías de manera mas rápida, mi arma secundaria era una pistola de 15 balas, su accesorio secundario era la capacidad de usar doble empuñadura para tener pistolas a dos manos, mis 2 ventajas restantes eran la capacidad de correr por mas tiempo sin cansarme y una mayor fuerza en Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como Granada solo escogí una al azar, termine seleccionando escudo desplegable...  
Aun tenia la intriga de que era esa habidas única de Sinon, mi habilidad de escaneo me permitía ver casi todo, tenia solamente equipado su rifle de francotirador, aun seguía siendo de un nivel muy bajo, deberíamos actualizarlo pronto por uno mejor... Como accesorios tenia una mira de doble banda, una era una mira telescópica con zoom ajustable y la otra era una mira térmica, las cuales podían ser combinadas haciendo ese rifle mortal estando en sus manos, note que sus ventajas que usaba eran una llamada balas penetrantes, maximizaban el poder de impacto de su disparo, una llamada silencio mortal, la cual la hacia practimente indefectible ante radares aun cuando estuviera disparando, por ultimo tenia equipada una llamada reflejo, le permitía detectar cualquier movimiento dentro de su campo de visión, y con el rifle... Eso la hacia mortal, tenia equipada una Granada de sensor, la cual actuaba como un radar a distancia, su nivel era de 12 tenia solo 2 bloques de habilidad, una era su babilidad unica hasta ahora me era desconocida el para que servia, la otra era Aguantar la respiracion, de que le serviria eso? No tenia idea, no tenia ninguna arma secundaria equipada Asi que decidí devolverle el favor de su regalo...  
-Sinon me gustaría que usaras esto, Asi podrás defenderte Al menos un poco en combate a corta distancia-  
Ella observo lo que tenia en mis manos y ahora ponía en las suyas... Era la katana con la cual pelee la primera vez que la vi..  
-pero... Estas seguro?-  
-absolutamente-  
Ella la tomo entre sus manos y la agrego a su clase, se dio media vuelta y no logre ver lo que hacia, parecía... Estrujar el arma como si la abrazara?...  
-vamos Dark la batalla esta por comenzar!- se dio vuelta hacia mi y sonrió esta vez de una manera mucho mas cálida que nunca, no pude evitar poner mi mano sobre si cabeza y acomodar su cabello intentando acariciarla...  
-vamos par de tórtolos, ya están completos ambos equipos-  
Escuche a Gregor gritar, nos dispusimos a entrar, durante la cuenta regresiva el mapa por un segundo se volvió negro y de un momento a otro regreso a la normalidad.  
-wow alguien vio eso?-  
-ver que dark?-  
-ese rápido cambio de mapa!-  
-de que hablas desde que entramos el mapa ya esta listo para la batalla, ahora despierta es hora de atacar-  
COMIENZA LA... PARTIDA... ARM...AS ACTI..VA...DAS  
El sistema se hizo lento por segundos, creí por un momento que tal vez seria un problema de conexión mío, tal vez tendría lag, cuando de pronto escuche a Sinon hablar  
-tenias razón, algo va mal, debemos cancelar y salir...-  
De un momento a otro en medio del escenario aparecieron miles d como si se tratara de un conjunto de datos, salió un relámpago de entre ellos, hubo una explosión y se veían 3 siluetas, apenas se disperso el humo todos vimos 2 de ellas, una era Asuna el relámpago, mientras que el otro era indudablemente el espadachín oscuro... kirito, la tercera tenia una capa muy maltratada, tenia cortes marcas de bala, pero daban la impresión de no ser por accidentes, sino por el propio estilo de la capa, tenia una larga capucha que le cubría hasta la cara, cuando volteo a ver hacia el frente todos nos helamos, logramos ver el brillo carmesí de dos ojos completamente rojos debajo de esa capa, escuchamos a kirito gritar...  
-RAPIDO SALGAN DE AQUÍ ES MUY PELIGROSO!-  
Observe atónito como ese sujeto disparo un revolver en contra de kirito y Asuna, sus balas eran tan rápidas que no pude ni distinguirías, una rozo a Asuna en el tobillo provocando que cayera, la otra rozo a kirito en su brazo, inmediatamente dejo caer a excalibur de su mano, note como todos estaban estáticos...  
-RAPIDO salgan de aquí cierren su sesión!-  
Note como todos hacían lo que les había indicado, corrí de inmediato a cubrir a kirito en lo que se recuperaba, me interpuse entre el y el encapuchado, disparo de nuevo su revolver, 6 veces solo logre desviar una bala, una impacto de lleno en mi brazo izquierdo, sentí como si ese impacto hubiera roto mi brazo y lo hubiera dejado astillado,  
-Darkmetaldragon a un lado esto es mas peligroso de lo que piensas!-  
Escuche la voz de kirito, aunque quisiera quitarme de enmedio era muy tarde el dolor me impedía moverme, 4 disparos se dirigían a mi a un velocidad impresionante, por un segundo que me pareció eterno comencé a escuchar un pitido, escuche de fondo la voz de Sinon, al parecer había corrido detrás de mi como si quisiera ayudarme,, escuche solamente las palabras de ella diciendo  
-SAl AHORA SALVATE!-  
Vi varias balas pasar a mis costados y chocar contra las que se dirigían a mi, estaba a salvo... Por ahora, caí de espaldas al suelo y fié sostenido por Sinon, quien dejo caer a un lado su arma...  
-SE ACABO...-  
Esa voz puso mis pelos de punta, era una voz que junto a la apariencia de ese sujeto... Daban a entender que el era la muerte...  
Disparo 4 veces, una bala por cada uno de nosotros... Por segundos se paro el tiempo, apareció de nuevo esa figura de mi sueño de esta tarde,  
- debes salir de aquí, aun tienes que mejorar para poder enfrentarlo, tu debes evitar esto...-  
Me tomo por el brazo e inmediatamente apareció el icono de desconectando frente a mi...  
-Ellos 3 también tienen habilidades únicas, salvalos por favor! Te lo suplico!-  
-solo tengo el poder suficiente para salvar a uno mas... "me sentí terrible al escuchar esto inmediatamente iba a contestar"-  
-dejame a mi, salvalos a ellos..-  
-no puedo elegir a quienes salvar, tienen que ser ustedes 2, pueden elevar su indice synchro hasta niveles inimaginables...-  
Nosotros 2? A quien mas se referia...  
desperté en mi habitación, mi amusphere tenia un mensaje que envió de inmediato a mi computadora, me Levante, apenas apoye mi brazo este me dolió increíblemente, era obvio lo tenia muy lastimado... Me Levante y o  
Vi el mensaje, lo leí de inmediato, tenia varios links con diferentes noticias, se podían leer encabezados como:  
"ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA INYECTA VIRUS A JUEGO EN LÍNEA "  
"Miles de afectados sin poder salir"  
"Se repite la historia un nuevo SAO?"  
"se internan 6 personas por heridas internas graves en juego en línea, testigos afirman haber visto a la muerte dentro de un juego en línea"

-No, esto no puede ser... No puede suceder de nuevo... No se puede repetir la tragedia de SAO!-

Golpee el monitor de mi pc apareció un mensaje con temporizador:  
"Querido Darkmetaldragon:  
Si estas leyendo esto significa que lograste salir de Gun Gale a tiempo, algo anda mal puedo sentirlo, deberás investigar en mi computadora todos los datos que tengo grabados en mi disco duro, están encriptados fuertemente Asi que busca a alguien hábil, si fallan los datos se borraran... Confió en ti... Evita que se repita de nuevo SAO, lo mas probable es que no pueda, seguramente cuando leas esto ya estaré muerto...  
Gracias por el duelo de aquella vez, fuiste un gran rival y amigo  
Kirigaya Kazuto (kirito)  
Pd instala el archivo adjunto en tu sistema fulldrive, hagas lo que hagas no entres a Gun Gale hasta que no estés listo y tengas toda la información necesaria! "  
Esto debía ser una broma... Aun Asi, esa cosa dijo que éramos 2 los que se salvarían, kirito y yo éramos los mas hábiles, el seria el héroe que todos esperaban, pero yo... Quizás fuera egoísta pero quería que ella estuviera bien... Deseaba volver a verla... Aun no... Aun quería verla de nuevo... Sinon por favor dime que estas bien...  
Busque en la lista de contactos de mi mensajería instantánea , Asuna, kirito y Sinon los 3 aparecían como activos, apareció un mensaje en mi monitor, estaba impaciente por saber a quien pertenecía...

Solo una cosa era segura... La pesadilla había resurgido…

Lol de nuevo los deje en suspenso pasando al capitulo 8 en 3..2..1…


	8. Chapter 8 una nueva estudiante

Disclaimer: SAO no me pertenece

CAP 8 Una nueva alumna

Apenas recibí un mensaje en mi computadora corrí a mi escritorio, estaba impaciente, tras recibir el mensaje un icono de llamada apareció en mi monitor, apenas vi el nombre conteste de inmediato...  
-Sinon! Estas bien!?-  
-si estoy bien, afortunadamente ninguna de sus balas me toco... Lo mas extraño fue la forma en que salí de ahí, al parecer una especie de vida digital me saco de ahí... En fin no importa... Tu estas bien?-  
"eso dependía si con bien te referías a tener un brazo casi inmóvil por el dolor... Entonces estaba bien, pero lo importante era que ella había salido de ahí"  
-si estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el brazo pero es todo-  
-por cierto Edward... Ya revisaste mi mensaje?-  
-no, aun estoy en eso-  
Abrí el mensaje el titulo me impacto aun mas de lo que podía estar hasta ahora... Entre en shock...  
Era un Reporte de la policía... No mejor dicho de una organización creada con el fin de regular los problemas tal y como sucedieron en SAO,ALO y el viejo GGO... Como demonios había obtenido esto!?... No importaba, lo impactante era el contenido...  
13689 jugadores han quedado atrapados en un juego, esto debido a un virus insertado en el sistema por un administrador... Aproximadamente otros 17000 salieron a tiempo... Lo mas inconveniente del caso es que no contamos con el apoyo de kirigaya Kazuto, el ha quedado atrapado y no podemos contactar con el... El junto con Yukki Asuna han sido trasladados a un hospital, al parecer uno sufre de un par de costillas rotas y el otro paciente sufrío una hemorragia nasal durante 10 minutos, ambos están hospitalizados y bajo supervisión tanto medica como protección de seguridad...  
-entonces ellos 2 no salieron...-  
-si, y no sabemos si aun continúan con vida o sus cuerpos solo se mantienen con vida por que su sistema fulldrive era mas seguro y no pudo freír su cerebro...-  
-maldición! ... Oye ahora que recuerdo recibí un paquete de kirito apenas desperté, tenia un archivo pero aun debo instalarlo...-  
-quizás sea algo útil por que no lo abres?-  
Descomprimí el paquete y lo ejecute, con el nuevo sistema de mi pc ahora era capaz de cargar archivos de mi amusphere desde ella, Asi que el abrir el archivo no fue un problema en lo absoluto, apenas lo abrí escuche una voz femenina y una imagen de una especie de npc apareció en mi pantalla...  
-papá!?...-  
-papá? Quien eres... Espera un segundo eres el programa que kirito rescato en SAO, entonces debes ser...-  
-mi nombre es Yui, entonces era cierto algo salió mal...-  
-Yui necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes-  
Escuche la voz de Sinon tras las bocinas de mi pc, de alguna forma ella pudo escuchar lo que Sinon había dicho  
-todo lo que se es que papá estaba investigando algo acerca de la reaparición de una señal de jugador misteriosa, me dio instrucciones de ayudar a la persona que me recibiera si esta tenia en su equipamiento la habilidad de doble empuñadura y tenia a elucidator y darkpulser con el... Ademas su nombre debía ser...-  
-Darkmetaldragon cierto?-  
-entonces eres tu...-  
-si-  
-Edward necesitamos evitar entrar a GGO por el momento, si el informe es cierto esa cosa que nos ataco hace daño real, ademas... Hay un informe cifrado que contiene una lista de nombres, aun no averiguo todos, pero al parecer son casos de hospitalizaciones y ya hay 7 muertes...-  
-no! No se puede estar repitiendo! Tenemos que entrar y ayudarnos!-  
-no! Aun no somos lo suficientemente fuertes! Por favor confía en mi, primero busca a tus amigos averigua si están bien, te veré pronto, pediré que preparen todo el papeleo-  
-Sinon espera de que hablas? A que te refieres?, como es que tienes estos informes?-  
-lo siento debo irme te lo diré apenas te vea... Cuidate por favor... T...-  
Corto la llamada, quede con demasiadas dudas y ninguna respuesta, Asi que me dirigí a Yui.  
-si entro cuantas probabilidades tengo de que logres sacarme de ahí junto con los demás...-  
-lo siento, no puedo mentirte... 0% de probabilidades a lo mucho tendrá millón, pero no te dejare entrar... Tus probabilidades de salir victorioso son nulas... Las de papá también lo eran y aun Asi se arriesgo a investigar esa zona...-  
-Yui si creo un enlace entre mi móvil y mi pc o el amusphere, podrías funcionar en el?-  
-papá ya había hecho eso, creo una librería especifica para eso, pero hacia el sistema un poco lento-  
-bien son las 8:59 pm aun tengo 5 horas para mejorar eso-  
Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro y me puse a trabajar, pasaron varias horas, cuando vi el reloj de mi mesa por ultima vez eran las 12:56... Después escuche la alarma sonar, eran las 5:40 debía prepararme e ir a la escuela...  
Apenas llegue había un montón de alumnos fuera de la puerta de mi salón...  
-Darkmetaldragon en verdad es el!-  
-no puedo creerlo! Soy amigo de Darkmetaldragon!-  
cosas como esas se estaban escuchando, me intrigaba mas el hecho de ver a mis amigos, entre al salón y los encontré esperandome alrededor de mi lugar  
-estas bien?...- -acaso estas loco? Por que fuiste a atacar esa cosa solo!? Pudieron haberte matado!-  
-necesitare su ayuda... Entrare de nuevo-  
-que!?- gritaron todos al unísono...  
La que sonaba mas molesta era Silica...  
-eres un idiota o que!? Tu no tienes idea de lo que se siente arriesgar tu vida durante dos años! Y tu vas y pareciera que quisieras suicidarte...-  
Escuchar eso y mas aun proviniendo de ella hizo que me quedara paralizado... Ella había sido víctima de SAO, pareciera como si el trauma hubiera resurgido en ella y esta vez tuviera miedo de que las cosas fueran diferentes, dejo de ser la Silica que todos conocíamos y se volvió fría y agresiva por unos momentos...  
-lo siento no quise decir eso.. Es solo que...-  
-no te preocupes.. Es mi culpa... No puedo pedirles que arriesguen su vida...-  
Estábamos a punto de comenzar a hablar de lo sucedido cuando llego el profesor, tras el llego el director y una tercera persona esperaba tras de la puerta...  
-buenos días jóvenes, tenemos un anuncio que darles, a partir de hoy se incorporara una nueva alumna en su grupo, se eligió su grupo ya que hasta ahora han demostrado ser el mejor promedio grupal de la escuela, eso deberá motivarla-  
"no esto esta mal... Nunca aceptan a nadie a medio curso... Mejor dicho nunca aceptan a nadie que no sea de 1er grado, si querías estar en esta escuela entrabas desde la secundaria y te mantenías hasta acabar tus estudios, por que ahora hacían una excepción?"  
- espero que la acepten y la incorporen a sus grupos de trabajo, señorita si me hiciera el favor de pasar...-  
Una chica que aparentaba unos 16 o 15 y medio entro al salón, llevaba su antiguo uniforme al parecer, era muy similar al nuestro, a excepción de que era mucho mas elegante, tenia el cabello corto llegandole apenas a los hombros, recortado el capas y suelto a pesar de que el reglamento lo prohibía, media no mas de 1.54 m, el color de cabello era castaño oscuro, igual que sus ojos, aunque estos eran mas claros, eran hermosos... Indescriptiblemente esta sensación la había tenido Antes... Por que?  
-ahora busquemos un lugar para usted... Me parece que la única persona que no tiene acompañante en su pupitre es Edward-  
"Que enserio!? Se sentaría al lado de mi?"  
-bueno por ultimo si por favor pudiera presentarse ante el grupo-  
Ella volteo a verme de manera directa a los ojos y me sonrió...  
-mi nombre es... Asada Shino-  
Palidecí inmediatamente... Esto no podía ser cierto...  
Ella se sentó a mi lado e inmediatamente me dijo  
-hola gusto en conocerte realmente... Tenemos que hablar-  
-de acuerdo...-  
-Edward espero que no distraiga a Shino, ella es nueva y debe ponerse al corriente-  
-si lo siento profesor!-  
Escribí una nota en mi cuaderno y lo recorrí por la mesa, la cual estaba hecha para 2 personas, una al lado de la otra:  
"hablaremos en el receso vale?"  
pasaron las clases y finalmente llego el receso, ella se notaba cansada...  
-lo siento, lo que pasa es que estuve investigando toda la noche tu nombre real y la escuela en donde ibas, es una suerte vivir en la misma ciudad-  
-si, oye debes decirme como me encontraste, como es que entraste aquí y por que tienes acceso a los registros de la agencia de investigación de inmersión completa?-  
-veras mi padre trabaja en esa agencia, fue creada para evitar otro incidente como SAO y ALO, ya que GGO se quedo en secreto, y este nuevo GGO aun se revelo poco, se dice que es un virus programado por un administrador...-  
-pero? Cual es la realidad?-  
-es cierto un virus se activo... Pero ya estaba instalado desde la actualización, esa actualización no se instalo desde el exterior... Fue desde el interior... Registramos la identificación del jugador, pero no hay ningún registro, mientras en cambio... Entre aquí por un favor de mi padre, le dije que teníamos información acerca del caso, que si me transfería, te convencería de ayudar-  
-vamos Sinon... quiero decir Shino-  
-dime Sinon, se pronuncia prácticamente igual-  
-de acuerdo, Sinon sabes que yo ayudare sin duda, pero aun Asi, no podemos dar toda la información , debemos mantener a Yui en secreto, al igual que todo lo que sabe y que ellos no-  
-ese es el punto, si mi padre averigua todo, no tendremos ventaja y no podremos acceder al GGO, pero...-  
-una vez accedamos nuestra vida estará en peligro y no podremos salir cierto? Es lo que intentas decir?-  
-si...-  
De pronto se escucho mi móvil, era la voz de Yui  
-registraron la identificación de jugador?-  
-si Yui, de hecho accedí a los archivos a escondidas y la copie, esta en esta memoria-  
-Darkmetaldragon podrías insertados por favor?-  
-claro Yui-  
Inserte la memoria y Yui comenzó a analizarla, el resultado era peor de lo que esperaba, creí que esto ya no podía empeorar mas..  
-estas son 3 identificaciones diferentes, una de ellas esta muy codificada y tiene 2 perfiles ocultos, pero eso es lo de menos, lo mas raro es que las otras 2 identificaciones ya las tengo...-  
-y que tienen de raro Yui?-  
-que una es llamada heaithcliff y la otra es respecto al caso que papá investigaba, aunque es imposible el ya habia sido borrado.-  
-quien es, Yui?-  
-el mismo causante del viejo incidente de GGO... es Death Gun-

Chan chan chan chan y el villano finalmente aparece XD

Les recuerdo por enésima vez estos son capítulos sin correciones si de momento les llega la notificación de cambio de capitulo es por las correciones ortográficas y de redacción


	9. Chapter 9 GGOEXE

SAO y todo lo relacionado con el no me pertenece

CAP 9

"habíamos escuchado bien? Death Gun?"  
Death Gun: no se tiene información muy precisa sobre el, todo lo que sabemos es lo poco que la agencia de investigación revelo, en pocas palabras nada... Pero Sinon esa era otra historia si ella había accedido a los reportes de manera que su padre no lo supiera... Tendríamos todo lo necesario.  
-lo siento Ed, se lo que puedes estar pensando pero los informes de Gun Gale están muy protegidos, no pude burlar su seguridad..-  
-yo tengo algunos datos, pero necesito un procesador mas potente para eso.-  
-muy bien Yui entonces apenas salgamos iremos a casa a ver esos datos... Sinon quisieras venir tu también?-  
-claro que iré, si se te ocurre entrar en GGO no te lo perdonaría nunca... Y tampoco a mi...-  
Una parte de mi se aferraba a la idea de ir, entrar y al menos dar pelea, quizás fallaría y moriría, pero seria en batalla... Mientras que la otra parte estaba muy asustado, siempre me sentí mas vivo en el mundo virtual que en el real, quien era en el mundo real? Un chico de 17 años que siempre tenia que seguir las reglas al pie de la letra? Siempre fui considerado un modelo a seguir, al igual que mi hermana... A ella le gustaba eso, ser la hija perfecta, pero eso era su vida ... No la mía... Cuando conocí a mis amigos comencé a tener un poco mas de libertad, aunque aun Asi había algo extraño en mi... Y. Cuando conocí a Sinon... Odio admitirlo pero ella hizo cambiar. Mi punto de vista, a pesar de lo que sabia de ella, sabia que ella luchaba y a pesar de todo seguía siendo fiel a sus ideales..."  
-Ed deja de soñar dormido, mientras mas pronto acabemos este día de escuela mas pronto podremos ir a investigar-  
Pasaron unas 4 horas mas, era la 1:30 saldríamos de la escuela disparados, iríamos a mi casa y revisaríamos todos los datos...  
-Hey! Esperen, también queremos ayudar!- esa era la voz de Gregor, detrás de el venían todos los demás, incluso XXXXXXXXXX mejor conocida como Silica, escuche decirme algo.  
-toma estos son los Correos y números de todos los demás quizás ellos sepan algo que les pueda ser de ayuda-  
-muchas gracias enserio.. Y no te preocupes si no quieres ir, lo entiendo... Debió ser algo traumante estar atrapada a punto de morir durante 2 años... muy bien todos vamonos-  
Tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos dirigimos a la salida, en cuanto llegamos al tren notamos que estaba a punto de partir, -corran no podemos perder tiempo!-  
-por favor si se va, solo serán esperar unos minutos mas!-  
No escuche a Owen, tome la mano de Sinon y comencé a correr, ella la apretó y corrió también, al parecer teníamos la misma velocidad, apenas pusimos un pie dentro las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse  
-bajen! Como demonios sabremos donde bajar?-  
El tren comenzó a moverse, grite instrucciones con el fin de que me entendieran  
-Gregor deja pasar 2 estaciones y bajan, por el lado izquierdo!-  
Genial no se si habrá entendido del todo... Sinon estaba sentada, al parecer había apartado un lugar para mi usando su mochila, estaba distraída, tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía como si abrazara algo... acaso era mi saco?, camine y me senté junto a ella, apenas noto mi presencia se sorprendió y me dio mi saco algo sonrojada...  
-lo siento, se te cayo en cuanto entramos y quería asegurarme de que nadie lo hubiera pisado.-  
-si gracias, el viaje será corto aproximadamente 15 minutos y unos 10 caminando.-  
-si gracias... Podrías despertarme al llegar, muero de sueño, ayer estuve toda la noche haciendo el papeleo para ingresar a tu escuela y mas aun a tu salón, mi padre me ayudo en mucho... Lo siento dormiré un poco...  
En verdad estaba muy cansada apenas paso un minuto quedo completamente dormida, no podía dejar de apreciarla, pero solo la podría ver Asi en este momento... No... Saque mi móvil y le tome una foto, en cuanto estaba a punto de guardarlo, ella acurruco su cabeza en mi hombro, por instinto tome un par de fotos mas, guarde mi móvil, extendí mi brazo y la abraze, acomode un poco su cabello con la otra mano, me sentía nervioso, me entro una gran ansiedad... no pude evitar besarla en la frente... Me quede abrazado junto a ella, me sentía tan tranquilo, a un par de minutos antes de llegar a la estación que debíamos bajar, reaccione y subí la mirada, muchas de las personas en el tren nos veían con una mirada entre ternura y lindura, escuche cuchichear a varios de ellos  
-mira se ven tan lindos juntos-  
-que linda es la juventud no?-  
El tren estaba llegando a la estación, movida Sinon un poco pero no despertó, demonios tendría que cargarla, tome mi mochila y la cruce por mi hombro, coloque la suya en ella, estaba muy ligera quizás solo tendría un cuaderno y su estuche, me coloque en cuclillas e hice lo posible por atraería hacia mi, la cargue en mi espalda y la sujete por las piernas... Mala idea, sentí su suave piel, había olvidado por completo que era mujer y traía falda, hice lo mejor posible por evitar que esta se levantara, apenas freno el tren salí de ahí de inmediato, camine hasta mi casa, apenas llegue a la puerte le hable dulcemente a Sinon para evitar despertarla  
- Sinon ya...-  
-Asi que aquí Es donde vives?-  
-Aaaa a que hora despertaste!?-  
-jejé desperté cuando íbamos saliendo de la estación, solo que no dije nada por que quería apreciar el panorama siendo cargada por ti-  
Esbozo una sonrisa y yo di una muy forzada, la baje con cuidado y ambos entramos, prendimos las 2 Pc que había y dejamos nuestras mochilas en mi cuarto.  
-dejare encendiendose la pc, Yui tardara unos minutos en conectarse de mi móvil a la pc, gustas algo de tomar?-  
-si por favor, un vaso de agua esta bien-  
Me dirigí a la cocina y serví un par de vasos con agua, le di uno a Sinon, dio un trago y lo coloco en una pequeña mesita de noche, ella se quedo observando mi cuarto.  
-en verdad que tu cuarto necesita un poco mas de orden no lo crees?-  
-si, la verdad es que nadie entra a el, Asi que no me preocupa el como este... Aunque bueno nunca imagine tener a alguien como... Solo olvidalo-  
-tener a alguien como que?-  
Estaba a punto de decir a alguien como tu, hasta cierto punto había sucedido algo que no esperaba, me había enamorado de Sinon, aunque claro no podía decirselo.  
-...como invitado-  
Por unos segundos se hizo un silencio incomodo el cual fue interrumpido por el timbre de mi casa  
-ahora vuelvo iré a ver quien es-  
-si... Esta bien-  
Baje las escaleras y me acerque a la puerta, la abrí y de inmediato comenzó una serie de abucheos en mi contra.  
-como demonios se te ocurre dejarnos Asi?- -venga serás... A la próxima esperamos!- -Asi es como se agradece la ayuda?-  
-vamos, vamos lo siento chicos, pero por cierto como dieron con mi casa? Solo les dije donde bajar, nunca les dije como llegar y solo hay 3 personas que saben como hacerlo...-  
-yo los traje-  
Inmediatamente Silica había aperecido con una sonrisa detrás de todos ellos  
-para eso estamos los amigos no?-  
-claro... Amm acaso no piensan pasar?-  
Todos subimos las escaleras y vimos a Sinon en el pasillo que daba a mi pieza...  
-enserio este eres tu de pequeño Ed? Te veías tan bonito!... Lastima que dejaste de serlo-  
-oye!... Iré a guardar todas las fotos-  
-no te preocupes ya tome fotos de ellas con mi celular-  
-Sinon!-  
Mientras ella y yo peleábamos se escuchaban risas y comentarios que no logre escuchar, pero nos veían de una forma extraña tal y como lo hacían las demás personas en el tren minutos antes.  
De pronto la voz de Yui se escucho a través del altavoz de mi pc  
-acaso alguien piensa escuchar La información que tengo!? Puede serbia útil!-  
Entramos a mi pieza y debido a el poco lugar donde sentarse algunos se sentaron en el piso mientras que otros lo hicieron en el piso.  
-lo sentimos Yui, esta bien que tienes para nosotros?-  
-no tengo mucha información, solo estadísticas y algunos datos que tal vez si los interpretamos bien podrían ser de utilidad, miren su nombre es death Gun, arma Death pistol, se sabe que tiene una capa de camuflaje y que este cuando disparaba acababa con sus oponentes no solo en el la realidad virtual, sino también en el mundo real... Lo siento pero al parecer hay fallas en algunos sectores de almacenamiento, no se a que se deben... Hasta hace poco estaban bien... Todo lo que tengo son estadísticas sacadas del amusphere de Darkmetaldragon, y debido a esto podemos saber que sus reflejos y velocidad de disparo parecen sobrehumanos...-  
-en pocas palabras debe tener su estadistica de AGI al limite no?-  
-si, eso será un problema...-  
Escuche hablar a Benjamín -por que Yui?-  
-simple... GGO es un juego en el cual tienes puntos de mejora limitados, no es como SAO que mientras mas usabas una habilidad esta mejoraba, aquí no obtendrás puntos de habilidad si no subes de nivel, y aun Asi cada nivel equivale a 3 puntos...-  
-pero... En todo caso nuestros avatares oscilan entre nivel 9 a nivel 15... En todo caso tendríamos solo de 27 a 45 puntos... No seria suficiente para mejorar lo suficiente para acabar con death Gun...-  
-ese es el problema... Gregor... Aunque acabo de encontrar la solución... Aunque solo funcionara por poco tiempo, será cuestión de una 3 días máximo 5...-  
-cual es Yui haré todo por mejorar y acabar con death Gun!-  
-...Darkmetaldragon la solución esta en tu amusphere... Aun tienes el paquete original que papá te envió?-  
-si eso creo-  
-descomprimelo, ahí debe estar un archivo generado por la semilla-  
Seguí las instrucciones de Yui pie de la letra... Encontré un archivo llamado  
-Gun Gale?... Pero si ese es nuestro problema, apenas entremos ahí estaremos atrapados!-  
-no lo entiendes... Puedo acceder al servidor, activar al viejo GGO, tardara entr días en combinarse con la nueva versión, una vez pase esto se habrá acabado el tiempo y deberán entrar...-  
-en pocas palabras... Tenemos d días para acceder al viejo Gun Gale sin que nos detecten, subir de nivel lo mas que podamos y entrar de nuevo para vencer a death Gun?-  
"Sonaba sencillo, pero de decirlo a ponerlo en practica habría una gran diferencia... Dentro de 2 días tendríamos vacaciones... Eso nos daría mas tiempo para mejorar, pero a cambio vidas podrían perderse, que hacer!?"  
-Yui activa el servidor solo para nosotros dentro de 2 días y 1 hora, retrasa su fusion con el nuevo Gun Gale lo mas que puedas, nesecitaremos que nos consigas tiempo...-  
-de acuerdo Asi será.-  
Apagamos la pc y comenzamos una discusión entre todos, eran las 4:50 pm Asi que decidí preparar algo para comer, prepare una pasta y algo sencillo como milanesas asadas... Serví a todos y comimos, tras esto quedamos que no hablaríamos del tema hasta dentro de 2 días, mientras tanto aprovecharíamos el tiempo que nos quedaba disfrutando al máximo el mundo real..

Y bueno este es el ultimo por hoy espero que hasta ahora les este gustando la trama

PD: kairi para que veas que si se te quiere ya cumplí tu pedido ^_ ^

Ahora te esperas que actualizo el 10 el sábado y el 11 el lunes que es dia de wea XD


	10. Chapter 10

Hola gente! Jeje si ya lo se me he pasado de lo que había dicho, pero en fin aquí esta el capitulo 10 en versión beta espero les guste :D

Disclaimer Sword art online y sus personajes no me pertenecen

CAP 10 casería

Habían pasado 2 días, era un viernes por la tarde, acabábamos de salir de la escuela hace un par de horas, Sinon había pedido permiso para estar aquí un par de días, el pretexto era que haríamos un proyecto escolar, mis padres estaban fuera por el trabajo y mi hermana había ido a la playa con su novio, para no levantar sospechas Gregor y keiko Ayano mejor conocida como Silica también habían venido a mi casa, inventamos un proyecto, el cual habíamos hecho previamente, por si esto fuera poco nos turnaríamos, 1 se quedaría a cuidar mientras otros 3 entraban a entrenar, los demás estarían en sus casas y entrarían desde un enlace remoto creado específicamente para ellos, Silica había contactado a los demás jugadores que habían estado atrapados en SAO quienes con gusto decidieron ayudarnos, nos preparamos y lo ultimo que escuche fueron tres voces, la de Benjamín, Shino y la mía...  
Link START  
Abrí los ojos y estábamos en un área en negro, Yui nos permitía comunicarnos con el exterior, ya que ella podía entrar a el mundo virtual y a la pc, en pocas palabras ella era Nuestro enlace.  
-Yui activa el servidor-  
-de acuerdo-  
Miles de puntos de color amarillo y naranja comenzaron a brillar alrededor de nosotros, poco a poco veíamos tomar forma a ese mundo, cuando por fin logramos ver el mundo terminado nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en un desierto, a los pocos minutos escuchamos la voz de Yui  
-el mundo esta listo, debido a que el sistema cardinal es el mismo su avatar será exactamente igual al del nuevo Gun Gale, dentro de unos segundos dejare entrar a los demás-  
-muy bien Yui gracias-  
"Asi que esto es el Gun Gale original... Un desierto, estructuras destruidas y hechas añicos, esto daba la sensación de un mundo post-apocaliptico"  
-hay algo que no me cuadra chicos, si este es el original Gun Gale... Entonces habrá cosas diferentes no?-  
-a que te refieres Sinon?-  
-es fácil, en el Original GGO había mostruos como enemigos, ademas de que hay 2 tipos de armas no?-  
-te refieres a las armas normales y a las ópticas cierto?-  
-si, mientras que las armas normales son mas pesadas y tienen menos munición, estas son mas efectivas contra usuarios, pero en cambio las ópticas son mas ligeras, tienen mas munición y mucha mas potencia...-  
-pero pueden ser bloqueadas usando el equipamiento correcto-  
-exacto-  
A los pocos minutos logramos ver el resplandor azul de varios jugadores adentrandose en el área lisbeth, klein, Ágil, incluso Lyfa habían ingresado, por otra parte también había ingresado Owen cuyo avatar Al parecer tenia el nombre dañado ya que era imposible leerlo...  
-muy bien ya estamos todos aquí, les agradesco a todos por su ayuda, como saben kirito y Asuna están en un hospital, sus signos vitales son estables, pero no sabemos si aun sigan con vida dentro de Gun Gale, en todo caso nuestra misión es simple, entraremos, averiguaremos todo lo que poseamos de ellos y nos turnaremos, haremos inicio de secion por turnos y de preferencia iremos por parejas o cuadrillas, hasta donde sabemos Death Gun, tiene la capacidad de acabar con sus enemigos en el mundo real con tan solo hacerlos añicos en el virtual, debido a la escasa información no sabemos como funciona esto y mucho menos tenemos información de el, esto se lo debemos a la división Enrgada de estos asuntos... Sin ofender a tu padre Sinon... Pero en verdad esto nos hace las cosas mas difíciles... Yui podrías decirnos que tipo de entrenamiento programaste según los stats de cada uno?-  
-sencillo Darkmetaldragon, todos deberán cazar y subir de nivel lo mas que puedan... Pero aparte de eso Sinon y tu necesitaran un entrenamiento especial.-  
Tanto Sinon como yo nos sorprendimos...  
-entrenamiento... Especial?-  
-si, primero necesito que vayan de cacería, tienen 18 horas para llegar al nivel 35 por lo menos... Lo demás de tiempo lo necesitaremos ya que el entrenamiento es muy difícil... En verdad lo siento pero es la única manera que encontré que es capaz de acabar con death Gun...-  
-vamos Yui animo, al menos eso nos da un 1% de probabilidades de vencerlo no?-  
-si... Es de un 5.14%-  
-no importa que tan pequeña sea lo lograremos verdad dark?-  
"Sinon... En verdad se ve tan decidida, me quede perplejo un segundo debido a su belleza..."  
-dark?-  
-si perdona... Claro que lo venceremos!... Muy bien dividanse en grupos! Suban su nivel todo lo que puedan, nos veremos aquí en 18 horas, recuerden que en un par de horas Silica entrara también, Asi que el grupo mas cercano adoptela como compañera, y expliquenle la situación de acuerdo?-  
Tras esta instrucción todos abrieron su ventana de menú y comenzaron a usar el tan común party (también llamado grupo) por lo regar se reunían en triadas o cuartetos, me disponía a abandonar el área montado en mi BlackStriker cuando Sinon apareció a mi lado con un menú en su mano  
"Ha sido invitado a un grupo desea aceptar"  
Esta vez sin pensarlo 2 veces oprimí el botón de aceptar, Sinon tomo su raildrive y aceleramos, tras haber avanzado por lo menos unos 500 km nos detuvimos, coloque mi mano apuntando en dirección al sol, extendí mis dedos, había una separación de 3 dedos entre el sol y el piso por lo tanto disponíamos de 45 minutos antes del ocaso, decidimos que dormiríamos en modo dive Asi que no habría problema, debían ser casi las 6, si mis cuentas no estaban mal teníamos hasta las 10 de la noche del día siguiente para llegar al nivel 35 por lo menos, lo mas importante no debíamos gastar ningún punto de habilidad en ningún stat...  
-listo? Ahí hay un gran grupo de monstruos, sabes hagamos una apuesta!-  
-ah si? Cual?-  
-el que gane preparara la comida mañana-  
-fácil..-  
-y ademas deberá preparar también la cena, al estilo que el ganador lo pida-  
-trato hecho-  
Tanto Sinon como yo nos abalanzamos sobre los enemigos, ella tomo un sub-fusil XMG-11A y comenzó a disparar, esta vez sin dudarlo seleccione del armamento que Yui nos había activado un par de pistolas Fire seven, tome una en cada mano y comenze a disparar, realmente era difícil matar a estos monstruos, pero como es que Sinon con un par de tiros les volaba en pedazos?... Me di cuenta de esto en cuanto recordé lo que dijo... "hay 2 tipos de armamento, las armas de munición real, y las armas ópticas"... Idiota, evadí un par de mostruos y seleccione mi equipamiento, tras un par de toques cambie las Fire seven por un arma curva, muy similar a un revolver, pero a diferencia de esta, usaba cargador de energía y este iba en la parte trasera del arma. Apunte a la cabeza y un tiro basto para acabar con uno... Tome mi segunda arma con la otra mano y comenze la masacre, a Sinon le iba muy bien, tras acabar con 11 o 12 ella cambiaba el paquete energético para continuar su ataque, tras un par de horas, los enemigos habían desaparecido del todo y al parecer el sistema no los reviviría por un tiempo... Ambos caímos exahustos...  
-a que nivel llegaste Sinon?-  
26 y tu?-  
-25 a punto del 26-  
-eso quiere decir que gane, tendrás que cocinar mañana... Y solo para mi vale?-  
-de acuerdo una apuesta es una apuesta-  
-por cierto mira conseguí armas muy Interesantes, muchos créditos y mira ahora tengo 5 bloques de habilidad pasiva.- que hay de ti?  
-amm pues bueno solo conseguí algunos créditos, 5 o 6 armas y también ahora tengo 5 bloques, ademas al parecer mi habilidad de doble empuñadura esta al 39% de su capacidad, y aun Asi ya siento ambas manos tan firmes y precisas... Me pregunto que podré hacer una vez que llegue al 100%-  
-mi habilidad única va al 34% y aun no se que es lo que hace-  
-mm que raro a este nivel ya deberías ser capaz de activarla no?-  
-si, es extraño... Oye podrías cuidar mi cuerpo un momento, iré al baño y a cambiar mi ropa.-  
-de acuerdo-  
Cuando un jugador esta fuera de un área segura es imposible desconectarse inmediatamente y su avatar queda inmóvil durante un tiempo, siendo vulnerable a ataques o robos, es por eso que se deben turnar y esperar a llegar hasta un área segura o arriesgarse durante en tiempo que su avatar se mantenga antes de desaparecer por el log out  
Este era buen momento para echar un vistazo a las armas que había obtenido "sub ametralladora, pistola, pistola óptica, revolver, cuchillo... Basura, basura... Un rifle de francotirador?, el sistema permitía tener preparadas hasta 5 equipamientos diferentes listos para ser seleccionados al inicio de una partida, solo tenia una preparada, la cual consistía en mis 2 espadas, y mis pistolas de ráfaga, tenia 3 ventajas o habilidades ofensivas, una de ellas me permitiia caer grandes distancias sin sufrir daños, otra correr durante largos periodos y la ultima era llamada sangre fría, me hacia indetectable por miras térmicas o rastreadores de blancos... Pero no siempre podría usar lo mismo... Asi que decidí crear 2 clases mas, una de ellas con un rifle de asalto SMR equipado con culata retráctil y mira óptica, dos pistolas B23R y las mismas habilidades ofensivas, ambas tenian equipado una granada cegadora y una adesiva, mientras que la tercera tenia un rifle de francotirador DSR-50 equipado con balas blindadas las cuales hacían mas daño y un aditamento el cual aumentaba la precisión por medio de una estabilidad mayor en el rifle, y mis típicas dos pistolas, aunque aquí tenia diferentes ventajas, la misma de saltar grandes distancias sin sufrir daños, una que me permitía moverme en silencio sin ser detectado por el radar y una que me permitía trepar mas rapido los obstáculos, utilize una habilidad especial, consumía otro bloque mas, pero a cambio me permitía traer otra arma al combate, con lo cual seleccione a Elucidator... Independientemente de todo esto tenia equipado 5 habilidades pasivas, una por cada bloque disponible, la primera era doble empuñadura al 39% , la segunda me permitía recargar mas rapido dependiendo de su avance esta se sumaba al 100% de tiempo de recarga normal, la tenia al 68% por lo cual mi velocidad de recarga era del 168%, la tercera era carroñero, desarrollada a su 100% me permitía tomar cualquier arma o munición, en caso se que tuviera mi limite de armas, podía botar cualquiera y tomar una del suelo en su lugar, la cuarta era escaneo, estando al 84% me permitía distinguir absolutamente toda la información de un enemigo siempre y cuando este estuviera a no mas de 170 m, una vez estuviera dominada su limite seria todo mi rango visual, la ultima habilidad pasiva que tenia equipada era destreza, la cual a su 48% me permitía cambiar de arma mas rapido, igualmente me permitía apuntar mas rapido tras saltar o correr..."  
-acabaste con tu selección de equipo?-  
-Ahhhhh Sinon me causaras un Infarto! Avisa cuando llegues!-  
-jejé lo siento-  
-esta bien ahora tu cuida mi cuerpo-  
-... Ed... Si se te ocurre voltear o siquiera acercarte a mi cuerpo...-  
"Estaba mas roja que nunca, estaba viendo al suelo... Intentaba dar la impresión de enojo, pero realmente no era eso, tal vez simplemente... Pena?"  
-si no haré nada, solo pasare al baño, comeré un pan y me cambiare...-  
-nos vemos-  
abrí mis ojos, me quite en amusphere y pase a cambiarme, tome una dona de la cocina y me la comí, regrese a mi cuarto nuevamente y me dio curiosidad, sin querer voltee hacia donde estaba Shino... Estaba semi descubierta, traía una fina camisa de color blanco y tenia puesto un short color azul, sentí como toda la sangre se me iba a las mejillas e inmediatamente corrí a conectarme  
- LINK START!-  
Cuando regrese Sinon estaba recostada sobre mi hombro, miraba el cielo, completamente despejado y lleno de estrellas, no quise alarmarla así que solo pase mi brazo por detrás de ella y la abraze, ella me miro y por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no podía explicarlo simplemente acerque mi rostro al suyo, nuestros labios se rozaron unos con otros, ella tomo mi mano y me abrazo con la otra, cerramos nuestros ojos, y nuestros labios se juntaron, perdí el sentido de todo lo que me rodeaba, ese beso fue tan cálido, lleno de sentimientos, poco a poco el peso nos gano y quedamos recostados uno sobre otro, nos separamos y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho, la abraze y ella abrazo mi brazo...  
-t... Te ... Te amo!-  
-yo... también te amo Sinon-  
-... Encerio?-  
Volteo a mirarme directo a los ojos, siendo Sinon tenia los ojos de un color azul, increíblemente bellos, contrastando a la perfección con su cabello azulado tendiendo a aguamarina y su bella piel, mientras que en el mundo real, a pesar de haber estado con ella tan poco tiempo... Me enamore de sus increíblemente hermosos ojos de un color marrón similar al chocolate aun miles de veces mas bellos, su cabello castaño y su bella sonrisa, toda ella era tan hermosa y perfecta...  
-quiero estar siempre a tu lado-  
-y yo al tuyo.-  
Observe como daba media vuelta y abría un menú, en un principio esto quitaba el encanto a este momento tan romántico, pero lo que seguía a continuación me dejo impactado...  
Era una solicitud muy similar a SAO, para un nivel mas allá del agrupamiento, amistad o incluso un clan...


	11. Chapter 11

Y aquí esta el capitulo 11, por cierto algo que no he explicado las líneas hechas de asteriscos significan el cambio de personaje, mientras que los es algo que como tal es por asi decirlo un narrador XD

CAP 11 atrapados  
Desperté y mire mi reloj... Las 10:58? Enserio?  
-Sinon vamos tenemos que irnos ya es tarde-  
Le di un suave y ultimo beso en la frente  
-enserio no podemos estar abrazados un ratito mas?-  
Vaya en verdad que era como una niña pequeña cuando acababa de despertarse.  
-esta bien pero solo 15 minutos vale?-  
Me acurruque a su lado de nuevo y la abraze, me concentre en el aroma de su cabello, olía tan bello, no sabría decir con exactitud que esencia era, solo podía decir que su aroma me embriagaba...  
A los 20 minutos ya íbamos en BlackStriker y en raildrive, llegamos a una cueva Asi que decidimos explorar e ir de cazeria un poco...

En alguna otra parte del gran desierto:  
-agua... Necesito... Agua...moriré!-  
-vamos Silica, deja de quejarte! Haces que me de sed-  
-ambos callense! Sus discuciones me dan sed y dolor de cabeza!-  
-Owen en una realidad virtual no te puede doler la cabeza... Al menos no sin una buena razón como un golpe-  
-ustedes golpean mi cabeza Heavygunner!-  
-Vamos Owen no tenemos tiempo para esto apenas vamos en nivel 23-  
-ya lo se Silica! "ese bastardo de Darkmetaldragon y su noviesita ya deben estar cerca de la meta"-  
-shh... miren ahí hay uno grande-  
-ese es mío-  
-pero que Heavygunner estas loco!? Esa cosa debe ser al menos de nivel 38!-  
-no importa si consigo un buen drop podré venderlo y comprar el arma que quiero-  
Tanto Owen como yo nos quedamos atrás en todo momento con nuestras armas a la mano por si acaso algo ocurría, eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde Asi que aun teníamos tiempo para volver, observamos como Heavygunner corría a su limite, dio un salto y aterrizo a 5 mts del enemigo, saco un rpg 7 y disparo, el gigante berserker se tambaleo, Heavygunner arrojo su rpg 7 y tomo una segunda arma aun mas potente de su Arsenal, se trataba de un FIM-43, apunto al gigante enemigo, disparo observamos al cohete volar un par de segundos e impactar de lleno contra el rostro, exploto y observamos al enemigo brillar, tras 10 segundos este ya había explotado y todos los fragmentos de luz ya se habían dispersado, se acerco al sitio donde había estado el enemigo hasta hace pocos segundos, noto que había dejado un *drop, apenas se acerco y vio lo que era comenzó a gritar y saltar de la emoción... - si la tengo! Es mía finalmente tengo mi ametralladora vulcan!-  
-realmente esa cosa parece mas bien una a esas que sale en las películas de rambo.. Como se llamaba.. Gathling?-  
-si pero una de esas se sobrecalienta rapido, esta es una versión mejorada y mas ligera! Ahora solodebo modificar mi clase y dejar el FIM-43 como secundaria-

De regreso a otra parte del desierto

-oye Ed seguro que esta cueva es segura? Hasta ahora nos han salido 3 monstruos de nivel 42 y nuestro nivel apenas es de 33-  
-si, en caso de emergencia subiremos a raildrive y a BlackStriker y saldremos de aquí, ademas ahora es mas fácil subir de nivel no?-  
-si tienes razón...-  
-shh... Hay un enemigo muy fuerte cerca...-  
Apenas mi habilidad de escaneo detecto lo que era note un gran disparo de energía... -a un lado!-  
Arroje a Sinon a la izquierda y salte hacia la derecha, una gran pila de escombros tapaba la entrada, para colmo de males la superficie donde estaba parado se agrieto y partió, comenze a caer por lo que parecía un túnel, aterrize cerca de 18 mts por debajo de donde estaba Sinon -esto no puede ser peor...- pero aplicando la típica ley de murphi... Apareció frente a mi un mostruo idéntico al de arriba, nivel 46 esto era demasiado, sin apoyo y sin mi BlackStriker debido al poco espacio... Esto era un suicidio...

"perspectiva de Sinon"  
No, esto no era posible Edward había caído por una grieta y a pocos metros de mi estaba un monstruo muy fuerte, tenia poca munición restante, si iba a perder, ser eliminada y tener que reaparecer en el punto de inicio... Lo haría con estilo.  
-vaya comienzo a pensar como Edward-  
Corrí lo mas rapido que pude y salte hacia una ladera con una gran vista del campo de batalla, en ese punto seria difícil que el rival me lograra dañar, ademas si quería acabar con el debía racionar mi munición y atacar su punto débil, apunte a su cabeza con mi rifle ballista, el cual estaba equipado con una mira acog y un estabilizador, acerque mi dedo al gatillo retuve la respiración y dispare, dio de lleno entre ceja y ceja, aun Asi este apenas se estremeció y su vitalidad apenas llego a 87% esta seria una larga batalla, se abalanzo a la pared y comenzó a golpear, a este paso me seria difícil apuntar...

Equipe mis dos B23R y dispare sin piedad, el monstruo al parecer ni siquiera sintió las balas, dio un golpe desde arriba con su enorme brazo, salte hacia un lado y decidí cambiar por el rifle DSR-50 le había pedido a Sinon algunos consejos, el primero era calcular muy bien el viento y la humedad, aquí ni viento había... El segundo apuntar muy bien y esperar entre latido y latido para no desviar el disparo... Y el tercero y mas importante... Era practicar, apunte directamente a un costado de su pecho, dispare y la bala penetro su cuerpo aunque nunca la vi salir... El daño apenas era del 8% esto no funcionaria, dio un giro rapido y arremetió contra todo su alrededor, salte para evitar su ataque y de nuevo cambie mi arma, esta vez tenia a Elucidator en mi mano, active mi habilidad doble empuñadura con lo cual pude tomar a Darkrepulser en la otra y comencé a atacar...

Cada vez la cueva se volvía mas oscura, me sentía cansada y hambrienta, habían pasado aproximadamente 2 horas desde que quedamos atrapados, la oscuridad no me permitía ver del todo bien, ahora me lamentaba de no haber comprado una mira térmica o infraroja, debido a esto solo podía ver la silueta de mi enemigo, había pocas filtraciones de luz a través del techo, la luz de la luna me permitia ver un poco, su vitalidad era del 36% me quedaban 3 balas en mi ballista y un cargador con 6 balas mas, si yo que tenia poca luz y tenia cobertura la estaba pasando mal... No quería saber como le iba a Edward-

no podía ver absolutamente nada, no tenia ningún rastro de luz, mi habilidad de escaneo me permitía ver al enemigo incluso si estaba oculto, pero esto tenia una condición, debía estar dentro de mi rango de visión el cual en este momento era nulo...  
Lograba acertar y bloquear algunos golpes gracias a mi oído, su vitalidad era del 28% mientras que la mía era del 35% y subía poco a poco gracias a mi *auto battlehealing skill, escuche un ruido, el enemigo corría directo hacia mi, dispare mi arma contra una piedra a mi lado, el choque del plomo contra la roca producío chispas, eso ilumino lo suficiente para tomar mis espadas... Si kirito podía hacerlo... Yo también debería... Tome una posición ofensiva y me prepare... Cuando el enemigo estaba a pocos cm ataque con una espada dando un corte diagonal, di un giro e hice lo contrario con el otro brazo, entrecruce ambos en un corte horizontal doble, revertí el ataque ahora hacia afuera, hice un corte con forma de x y por ultimo tome el mayor impulso posible en ambos brazos para mi ultimo ataque... Todo sonido desapareció y comenze a ver todo claramente en blanco y negro... No podía perder ni un segundo... Escuche mi voz a lo lejos retumbando, lo ultimo que logre fue clavar ambas espadas en su cuerpo, este comenzó a brillar y se desvaneció... De nuevo no veia nada, Un sordo bip era todo lo que lograba escuchar, esta era la advertencia de vitalidad al 3%, caí exhausto en el piso y deje rodar ambas espadas de mis manos...

Había escuchado gritar a Edward, había gritado algo como si una habilidad en el se hubiese activado, logre distinguir un "dragon's barrage" todo el piso inferior se ilumino y debido al agujero que había quedado en el suelo, la luz se filtro hasta lograr iluminar a mi enemigo, solo tenia una bala, me concentre y sentí una corriente eléctrica viajar desde mi brazo hasta mi arma, dispare y el tiro logro desaparecer la cabeza del enemigo, este brillo y se desvaneció, suspire, me acerque a ver un raro drop que habia quedado... Esto... Era imposible... Este arma... Debia ser una broma... La recogi y de inmediato abrí mi mapa, si Edward aun aparecía en el estaría bien, lo mas extraño es que ni siquiera aparecía un mapa. me preocupe de inmediato corrí hacia el agujero y grite  
-Edward me escuchas? Estas bien?-  
-si estoy bien no te preocupes... Si yo fuera tu buscaría un sitio mas alto y seguro!-  
-Edward? Que es lo que intentas exactamente!?-

active mi BlackStriker y subí a ella, tenia la visión un tanto borroso aun, pero eso no me detendría, acelere a fondo y observe que una pared tenia la inclinación suficiente para lograr dar un salto que me sacara de aquí, apenas di el salto active las armas comenze a disparar al techo, apenas salí Sinon estaba aferrada de una roca muy cerca de mi.  
-acaso estas loco!? Pudiste haberme matado!-  
-lo siento... Ademas no es como si en verdad murieras, solo reaparecerás en el Punto de inicio y tal vez pierdas un ítem o algo...-  
-idiota!-  
Ella comenzó a llorar, comenze a sentirme mal... Realmente si sabia la razón por la cual estaba tan enojada y triste, no era por algo que hubiera dicho, sino por mi actitud tan despreocupada...  
-estaba asustada, temía que algo malo te pasara!-  
-Sinon...- no podía evitarlo, inconscientemente tome su mano y la abraze con todas mis fuerzas, ella simplemente intento calmar su llanto mientras estaba en mi pecho -vamos deben ser las 11:00 pm ya vamos retrasados, apenas y llegaremos para continuar con el entrenamiento-  
-de acuerdo... Por esta vez... Podemos viajar juntos?-  
-claro!-  
Subí a mi BlackStriker, ella subió detrás y me abrazo por la cintura, acelere a fondo, debíamos llegar lo antes posible, entrenaríamos hasta las 5:00am y después descansaríamos un poco en el mundo real, a medio camino Sinon cayo dormida, aun Así estaba fuertemente aferrada a mi, reduci un poco la velocidad, disfrutaba de este viaje, me gustaba el tener a Sinon tan cerca y mas aun abrazandome, quizás era egoísta, pero finalmente estaba seguro de algo... En verdad la amaba.

Si ya lo se me he puesto de cursi, pero no se quejen ya en los próximos capítulos cambiaremos a acción pura XD


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12 Synchro...

Llegamos con Yui aproximadamente a la 1 am, después de haber recibido un regaño por parte de ella y de que algunos nos molestaran debido a un malentendido, finalmente nos pusimos en marcha, teníamos poco para entrenar, descansaríamos y al día siguiente estaríamos listos para ajustar los últimos detalles, el nivel de Sinon era de 47 mientras que el mío era de 45, ella le mostró a Yui el arma que acababa de obtener, debido a esto uso casi poco mas de la mitad de sus puntos de habilidad en incrementar su fuerza, apenas logro alcanzar el *STR necesario para equipar esa arma, lo demás se uso en balancear lo mas posible sus stats... En cambio yo use 3 cuartas partes de ellos en mi STR y AGI, lo demás fue usado en balancear todo lo restante, al finalizar Yui nos comenzó a explicar el entrenamiento.  
-bueno hasta donde sabemos Sinon es una francotiradora Asi que nos enfocaremos en su presicion, Silica usaras tu vehículo y arrastraras algunos blancos, Sinon tu dispararas a ellos, yo verificare la distancia y si acertaste, por cierto tendrás solo 3 cargadores para derribar 15 blancos.-  
-QUEE!? Pero si mi nueva arma solo tiene capacidad para 6 balas por cargador!-  
-Sinon aun no he visto tu arma.. Puedo?-  
-claro-  
Ella toco su inventario y se equipo su arma, estaba atónito con tan solo verla no... No podía ser...  
-esta es... Ultima ratio hecate II!?-  
-QUEEEEEE?!-  
Se escucharon los gritos de todos al unísono  
-que esta tiene algo en especial?-  
-no lo sabes Sinon? Es una de las armas mas difíciles de obtener! No se puede comprar, solo se gana!, y por si fuera poco es una de las únicas 10 armas anti-tanques que existe!-  
-en pocas palabras... Mi compañera Hecate tiene mucho poder?-  
-demasiado diría yo... Esa cosa tiene prohibición de dispararas contra personas por su alta potencia, claro aquí no hay tal restricción... Aun Asi Sinon ten cuidado tiene demasiado retroceso-  
Levante mi mano al decir esto y toque su hombro en señal de preocupación...  
-esperen un momento... Ed... En que momento recibiste ese anillo y por que es igual al de Sinon-  
-aaa etto... Yo... Es decir nosotros... Estamos casados-  
-QUEEEEEEEEE!-  
-auch saben eso pudo dejarme sordo incluso en la realidad... Si verán... -

Flashback interno  
Sinon estaba recostada sobre mi hombro, miraba el cielo, completamente despejado y lleno de estrellas, no quise alarmarla así que solo pase mi brazo por detrás de ella y la abraze, ella me miro y por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no podía explicarlo simplemente acerque mi rostro al suyo, nuestros labios se rozaron unos con otros, ella tomo mi mano y me abrazo con la otra, cerramos nuestros ojos, y nuestros labios se juntaron, perdí el sentido de todo lo que me rodeaba, ese beso fue tan cálido, lleno de sentimientos, poco a poco el peso nos gano y quedamos recostados uno sobre otro, nos separamos y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho, la abraze y ella abrazo mi brazo...  
-t... Te ... Te amo!-  
-yo... también te amo Sinon-  
-... Encerio?-  
Volteo a mirarme directo a los ojos, siendo Sinon tenia los ojos de un color azul, increíblemente bellos, contrastando a la perfección con su cabello azulado tendiendo a aguamarina y su bella piel, mientras que en el mundo real, a pesar de haber estado con ella tan poco tiempo... Me enamore de sus increíblemente hermosos ojos de un color marrón similar al chocolate aun miles de veces mas bellos, su cabello castaño y su bella sonrisa, toda ella era tan hermosa y perfecta...  
-quiero estar siempre a tu lado-  
-y yo al tuyo.-  
Observe como daba media vuelta y abría un menú, en un principio esto quitaba el encanto a este momento tan romántico, pero lo que seguía a continuación me dejo impactado...  
Era una solicitud muy similar a SAO, para un nivel mas allá del agrupamiento, amistad o incluso un clan.  
-Sinon esto es...-  
-una solicitud de matrimonio-  
-ma..matrimonio?-  
-si...en verdad quiero estar contigo-  
-yo también... Pero no es algo apresurado?-  
-velo de este modo, aun no es algo que se registre como del mundo real, ademas esto... Demuestra un vinculo no? No puedes ocultados nada a tu pareja, si uno recibe un ítem raro el otro lo sabrá.-  
-no es solo por eso...-  
-a que te refieres?-  
-Sinon yo... Te amo, y estos sentimientos no solo son parte de este mundo virtual, son reales, quiero saber que aun estando fuera de este mundo, podré estar contigo...-  
Recibí una bofetada de su parte...- acaso crees que estoy jugando!? Claro que no importa donde sea, te amo! Y estaré contigo!- cerré mis ojos y la bese con dulcura, acepte su invitación y un anillo apareció en nuestras manos.  
Fin del flashback  
- y bueno pues esa es toda la historia...-  
-no hay tiempo de historias, tienen que entrenar si quieren derrotar a death Gun!-  
-Yui tiene razón, nos vemos después iré a empezar vamos Silica-  
-esta bien nos vemos Sinon... Muy bien Yui y yo que tengo que hacer?-  
-tu harás varias fases, la primera es bloquear la mayor cantidad de balas que puedas-  
"pan comido"  
-te ayudara Heavygunner-  
-eh? Pero si el usa una bazu...-  
"no importa entonces mas fácil aun, usare a Elucidator y a Darkrepulser y cortare ese proyectil en pedazos"  
-listo?-  
-por supuesto-  
A los pocos segundos me di cuenta de mi error, eso no sonaba como una bazuca... Era algo girando? Y ademas... Balas arrastrandose? "Que clase de arma tenia ahora?"  
Logre visualizar cientos de líneas rojas, todas apuntando a mi y al área que me rodeaba...  
-pero que!?-  
Comenze a bloquear, las balas golpearon el acero de mis armas, las balas caían o salían disparadas en otra dirección, 5,13,16... Eso fue todo una de ellas impacto mi brazo derecho y me saco de balance, inmediatamente escuche a Yui que era suficiente que pararan el tiroteo...  
-pero que diablos fue eso!?-  
-aun eres demasiado débil, si esto fuera la realidad o si fuera deathgun ahora mismo serias una coladera o un queso...-  
-por favor! Death Gun utiliza un revolver... 6 balas! No una rotatoria de 300 balas!-  
-de hecho ya hicimos los cálculos Ed, la velocidad de recarga y disparo de death Gun es sobre humana...-  
-que quieres decir ben?-  
-quiero decir que esto tal vez solo sea un 14% mas rapido que lo que realmente hace death Gun-  
-no me jodas! Es una broma cierto?, Yui dime que solo bromea!-  
-lo siento pero es verdad...-  
-no puede ser... Maldición!, Ben recarga y dispara sin piedad-  
-pero apenas estas recuperandote tu hp...-  
-ya lo se!- tome un ítem curativo de mi inventario y lo utilice, -listo... Contento!? Ahora dispara!-  
De nuevo vi Rotar el cañón y me dispuse a bloquear disparos, esta vez solo logre evitar 17 tiros, me acerque tan solo 5 metros, aun me faltaban recorrer otros 45 y tocar a ben para superar esta fase del entrenamiento...los demás disparos llevaron mi vitalidad hasta 1%  
-Yui curalo, estamos en un servidor privado Asi que no habrá problemas si usamos un hackeo-  
-de acuerdo-

-Sinon estas lista?-  
-por supuesto-  
-recuerda solo puedes empezar a disparar una vez que este a 200 metros de distancia-  
-esta bien, acelera-  
Observe a Silica subir a su motocicleta y acelerar, a los pocos segundos ya estaba a 240 metros, debía disparar ya, apunte y lleve mis dedos hasta el gatillo, lo presione y la bala salió disparada, impetrando al objetivo... La fuerza de retroceso fue bestial y termine golpeandome la cara con Hecate-  
-Silica detente... Comencemos de nuevo...auch-  
-dejame adivinar Hecate es muy potente cierto?-  
-si-  
-será un largo par de horas-

Actualmente eran las 4:58 estaba a mi limite, mi avatar estaba exhausto, no... No solo el mío, todos jadeaban por el cansancio...  
-un ultimo intento!-  
-vamos Ed, dejado para después, estas muy cansado-

-no! Aun debo intentarlo una vez mas!-  
-Pff detengamonos-

Comenze a correr directo hacia Heavygunner, inmediatamente tomo su vulcan y disparo sin piedad...

Tome a Hecate,me recosté pecho tierra de nuevo, tenia solo un cargador y 6 objetivos por eliminar, apunte al primero y dispare, apoye mis pies lo mas fuerte posible contra la tierra para amortiguar el impacto...

Pensamientos tanto de Sinon como de Darkmetaldragon

"Había algo raro... Una sensación tan extraña..."  
DMD: "podía ver todo mas lento, quizás era mi imaginación, o tal vez estaba siendo muy rapido?"  
Sinon: "notaba todo con tanto detalle, lograba ver un espectro de la trayectoria que seguiría mi disparo incluso antes de hacerlo, quizás comenzaba a calcular la trayectoria de mis tiros de manera inconsiente?"  
Ambos: " no... Eso es imposible..." -En todo caso sea lo que sea debo lograrlo!-  
DMD: -mas rapido! Aun debo acelerar mas!-  
Ambos: " de un segundo a otro comenzamos a escuchar los pensamientos del otro, un efecto secundario de nuestro matrimonio?... No eso es imposible... Ademas que es este nuevo indicador?"

Mientras corría y bloqueaba disparos note que escuchaba los pensamientos de Sinon, por si fuera poco una nueva barra había aparecido en mi HUD... "Synchro mode " esta decía a un lado: ready! Pero que significaba?

Mientras producía un segundo disparo note un brillo en mi HUD y un nuevo indicador con el nombre synchro mode apareció de la nada, indicaba estar listo pero que era?, escuche la voz de Ed en mi cabeza, -tienes algo llamado synchro mode?-  
-si, espera como es que puedo escucharte!?-  
-no lo se, confías en mi?-  
-claro! Eso no necesitas preguntarlo!-  
-entonces grita activar modo synchro-  
-para que?-  
-no lo se, solo tengo ese presentímiento-  
-muy bien, lo haré... Listo? 3...2...1-

-activar modo synchro!-  
-syncrho mode!-  
Gritamos al unísono, aunque variamos el comando el resultado fue el mismo... Mi vitalidad se elevo al 150% y por si fuera poco mis stats subieron lo equivalente a sumar los de Sinon y los míos y multiplicarlos x2, inmediatamente sentí el impulso de velocidad y de reflejos, veía cada bala en cámara lenta, una a una las balas fueron desviadas por el filo de mis espadas, a 3 metros de ben, di un giro y golpee su hombro con mi espada haciendo un corte vertical... Lo había logrado... No... Lo habíamos logrado, superamos esta fase del entrenamiento.

Tras terminar la frase pude notar un gran incremento en mis habilidades, dispare a los otros objetivos sin fallar y sin sentir tanto el retroceso, justo antes de desactivar ese extraño modo note un cambio en el icono, en vez de decir ready ahora decía synchro mode 23%... Aun no entendía bien esto, pero ya sabría sus respuestas despues... Mientras tanto... Ahora era hora de descansar hice *log out y al salir estaba Ed abrazando en su cuarto,  
-Ed... Dormiremos aqui? Ambos?-  
-si quieres puedo dejarte el cuarto e ir a la sala allá abajo, Silica dormirá en el cuarto de mis padres y Ben en el cuarto de mi hermana.-  
-no es solo que...-  
-es solo que... Que?  
-nada... Estoy nerviosa es todo..-  
- también tu?... Bueno... Supongo que mejor voy a la sala...-  
-no! Quedate-  
-muy bien... Shino quizás sea algo extraño pero puedo dormir a tu lado?... Y...Abrazarte?-  
-... Si... Supongo que esta bien-  
Esto era tan extraño y nuevo para mi, estar en casa de alguien usando una mentira como pretexto para mis padres y mas aun, en la habitación de un chico... No nada malo puede pasar cierto?... No... Si fuera alguien mas quizás podría ser una mala idea... Pero no... Era el... Ed... En verdad estaba segura de que podía confiar en el.

No sabia que hacer... Abrazarte? En serio!? Ah vamos acababa de decir algo muy tonto!... Idiota, idiota , idiota!, me sentía nervioso, lo que le dije era real, quería estar a su lado... Si esta no era la oportunidad entonces cual seria?... Me arme de valor y hable con ella... -Sinon hay algo que quisiera preguntarte... Tu... Qui... Quisieras.. Ser mi novia?-  
-... Claro!-  
Ella se puso roja, Asi salto sobre mi y me abrazo, no note en que momento nos acurrucamos debajo de una sabana y caímos profundamente dormidos...  
-...kobanwa hime, aishiteru-

Y bueno este fue el cap 12 XD


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 13 aceleración

Desperté, frote un poco mis ojos y mire a mi alrededor, no estaba! Edward se había ido!, pero... donde?, de momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una puerta que se abría, note a Edward entrar de espaldas, aun tenia puesta una camisa ligera que usaba para dormir y un short que le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, traía cargando una gran bandeja.

-buenos días princesa dormiste bien?-  
-si... No me digas princesa!-  
Ella se sonrojo y no pude evitar reír, de pronto una sensación punzante me hizo reaccionar, ella me había dado un golpe en el nervio de mi pierna...  
-aaa! Por que hiciste eso!?-  
-Jaja debes admitir que fue divertido, por cierto que traes ahí? Algo huele rico-  
-bueno pues no es mucho pero espero que te guste, huevos con tocino, hot cakes y algo de fruta-  
Ella puso una cara de miedo e inmediatamente me contesto  
-... Lo bueno es que no era mucho...-  
-jejé perdona si es demasiado... Me esforze en hacerte un desayuno que disfrutes y me deje llevar-  
-gracias-  
Ella tomo un bocado de huevo y lo llevo directo a su boca, se quedo inmóvil unos segundos...  
-... Esta bueno! En serio lo cocinaste tu?-  
-si...-  
-no tienes pinta de cocinero, pero si trabajaras en un restaurante se haría popular muy rapido!-  
-...gracias supongo... Ademas tu no tienes pinta de tiradora de elite de la que hay que cuidarse y mirate-  
-touche-  
Ambos reímos y comenzamos a desayunar, eran aproximadamente las 10:38 am, la reunión seria a la 1:00pm Asi que aun teníamos tiempo, mientras ella aun desayunaba me apresure a ducharme, apenas salí ella entro, me cambie y me dirigí a lavar los platos, Shino termino de cambiarse y bajo a la sala, estaba vestida de manera muy libre, traía una camisa cuadriculada color rosa ( lo cual hasta donde yo sabia en ella era raro) , y traía un short muy corto de color aguamarina al igual que el cabello de su avatar, no pude evitar quedar embobado ante su belleza, traía su cabello suelto y húmedo, no traía puestos sus anteojos, lo cual hacia resaltar aun mas sus hermosos ojos, estaba descalza y con las piernas desnudas debido al short, tenia un tez tan fina y clara, me distraje demasiado y cuando note un vaso se había caído y al recogerlo me corte...  
-estas bien?-  
-si solo es un pequeño corte-  
-son las 11:25, amm deberíamos hacer algo en lo que empieza la reunión?-  
-claro, quieres hacer algo en especifico? No se ver una pelicula, quizás algún juego de mesa?-  
-no lo se, tu dime-  
-vamos a mi cuarto quizás encontremos algo-  
Ambos subimos y busque entre mi armario, encontré algunos juegos que me habían heredado mis primos mayores, era raro encontrarlos, desde que el nervegear apareció y con el la realidad virtual, pocos compraban un juego de mesa, las compañías que los vendían entraron en crisis y retiraron esos productos del mercado, Asi que era raro encontrarlos, me imagino como era la vida en esa época, sin una realidad virtual... Interrumpí mis pensamientos y me dirigí a Shino.  
-aquí están, tal vez tengan un poco de polvo, pero aun Asi están en buen estado y funcionan, ademas al parecer mis primos compraron algunas cosas que los hacían electrónicos-  
-wow tenia mucho que no veía uno de estos, tw... Twis... Twister, la ultima vez que vi uno estaba en lo mas alto de una repisa en casa de mis abuelos, pero solo vi la caja, nunca vi el juego...-  
Shino volteo a mirarme y puso una mirada de cachorrito, era obvio lo que quería.  
-podemos jugarlo si quieres-  
-enserio podemos!?-  
-claro, originalmente no podríamos ya que necesitaríamos a alguien mas que nos diera instrucciones, pero gracias al asistente electrónico solo hay que encenderlo y seguir las instrucciones-  
Abrí la caja, desdoble el tapete y lo sacudí por la ventana un poco, tenia algo de polvo, lo metí y lo puse en el suelo, encendí el asistente y comenzamos a jugar  
-muy bien las damas primero-  
-que!?-  
"mano derecha rojo"  
-ya escuchaste pon tu mano derecha en el rojo-  
-Asi?-  
-si-  
-eso es todo?-  
-apenas esta comenzando, mi turno-  
"pie izquierdo azul"  
-esto es fácil-  
-ya te lo dije apenas comienza-  
"mano izquierda verde"  
-QUEEEEEE!? Pero si esta del otro lado! Como esperas que llegue ahí!?-  
-jejeje te lo dije hazlo o pierdes-  
-es encerio? Bien lo intentare-  
Note como se estiraba lo mas que podía, apenas lo había logrado, no se como pero lo logro  
"mano derecha amarillo"  
Estire mi mano y toque el circulo a 1 espacio de distancia apenas lo hice se escucho una nueva instrucción "pie izquierdo azul" ella movió su pie un poco y quedo en el circulo justo al lado de mi mano,  
"mano izquierda amarillo"  
-tan rapido me hace cambiar de lugar? Muy bien-  
Justo en ese momento reaccione, si hacia esa instrucción mi brazo quedaría demasiado junto a la pierna de Shino, por un instante dude... Pero ella parecía una niña pequeña, estaba tan concentrada y divertida, Pff tenia que hacerlo  
-lo siento Shino-  
-eh? Por que?-  
-por esto-  
Moví mi brazo y este quedo rozando su pierna, voltee a ver su expresión que se había puesto roja, pero aun Asi parecía divertida, quizás había sobreexagerado su posible reacción, continuamos jugando por unos 5 o 10 min mas antes de que debido a tanto movimiento quedáramos en posiciones sobrehumanas... Y peor aun algunas muy comprometedoras...  
"brazo izquierdo rojo"  
Shino cruzo sobre mi, ella parecía una especie de puente por encima de mi, y mas en cambio yo tenia una posición de cangrejo, mi cara quedo a solo milímetros de separación de su estomago, el ultimo botón de su camisa estaba abierto, Asi que al estar Asi de estirada la camisa se abría un poco y la punta de mi nariz tocaba su piel, su aroma en verdad me embriagaba, inconscientemente bese su estomago y ella se estremeció y cayo sobre mi...  
-creo que eso cuenta como que perdiste-  
-pero si tu fuiste el que me hizo caer!-  
-lo siento no pude evitarlo-  
Ella termino de acomodarse, y aun sobre mi quedamos viendonos el uno al otro, ella volteo y miro el relog eran casi las 12:40  
-es... Ta... Tarde deberíamos prepararnos-  
-Shino... -  
-lo siento quiero entrenar mas, te veo adentro- ella se puso el amusphere -te...-  
-Ed?-  
-...no es nada, lo siento-  
-esta bien... LINK START!-  
De un momento a otro ella simplemente entro a la realidad virtual, que hice mal!?, comenze a golpeados contra un mueble cerca de la puerta  
-idiota, idiota, idiota!-  
El ultimo golpe fue demasiado fuerte, me quede recargado en el mueble cuando sentí humedad en el, mi cabello se sentía pegajoso, pase mi mano y esta salió con un color carmesí, sin duda ese golpe me había lastimado, tome un pañuelo desechable me lo pase por encima, me coloque el amusphere e inicie sesión -LINK START!-  
Abrí los ojos, mi reloj decía 12:56 pero aun Asi la mayoría ya estaban dentro,  
-Darkmetaldragon que bueno que llegas, tu siguiente entrenamiento es...-  
-Yui quiero hacer un ejercicio especial antes del entrenamiento-  
-eh? Y eso como seria?-  
-un duelo-  
-muy bien entonces Ow...-  
-NO! Nunca complete mi duelo contra Sinon...-  
-pero ella esta en entrenamiento...-  
A los pocos segundos ella y Silica llegaron  
-hemos acabado, 3 cargadores para 15 objetivos, distancia máxima de tiro 3.2 kilómetros-  
-eso supera los requisitos... Muy bien Darkmetaldragon entonces adelante-  
-Sinon... Es decisión tuya aceptar o no...-  
-aceptar que?-  
Llame al menú y seleccione retar a duelo, ella lo observo y me miro sorprendida  
-... Nunca terminamos nuestro duelo-  
Al oír esto ella escogió la opción de aceptar, decidimos darnos un minuto para colocarnos a 500 mts el uno del otro, era un desierto, había rocas grandes e incluso las ruinas de un par de edificios... Ella es una francotiradora, era obvio que estará quieta, si encuentra terreno elevado ira directamente a el para tener un mejor campo de tiro...  
La cuenta regresiva lleg ambos empezamos nuestro duelo, corrí directo y me coloque detrás de una roca, era eso o ser acribillado por sus disparos de calibre 50, un tiro de eso y estaría en las ultimas aun a 500 mts... Escuche su voz en mi auricular.  
-Edward lo siento, perdona si fui grosera hace un momento, entiendo si estas molesto pero hacer esto...-  
Molesto? Sinon estaba malenentendiendo todo...  
-Sinon no estoy molesto, es solo que nunca terminamos nuestro duelo, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres... No... Se que eres de las mejores... Quiero saber que tan fuerte soy!, y no te disculpes, no fue tu culpa...-  
-si la fue! Si no me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa, si no ocultara mis emociones... Te lo diré en cuanto acabemos, muy bien veamos que tan bueno es Darkmetaldragon.-  
-muy bien promete que no te contendrás-  
-lo haré si tu lo haces-  
-muy bien lo prometo-  
Corrí directamente hacia otra roca y me lance de un salto a modo de quedar pecho tierra del otro lado de la roca, aun no había señales de Sinon, tome mi DSR 50 y apunte mi mira hacia todos lados, aun sin señales de ella, de pronto note un brillo inusual en la azotea de un edificio, ese brillo... Era el reflejo de la mira de Sinon... Y me apuntaba directamente, escuche un disparo y este impacto en la roca A milímetros de mi costado, apunte rápidamente e hice un *quickscope, el disparo apenas logro rozar su hombro, ella hizo un segundo disparo y le dio a mi arma, aun no sabia si había sido intencional o un error, no me quedaba de otra, tendría que correr hacia ella y hacer un enfrentamiento directo, mi rifle se había desintegrado debido al disparo, repararlo no seria problema gracias a Yui, pero eso seria después del combate, aun Seguía en el y no tenia armas de largo alcance... Corrí fuera de mi escondite y escuche varios tiros provenientes del Hecate de Sinon, estaba aprendiendo a usarlo muy bien, la espera entre disparo y disparo era de máximo 2 segundos, que era lo que de seguro tardaría en cargar el cerrojo y liberar el casquillo del disparo anterior, note una característica de GGO, la shotline o línea de predicción de tiro, la cual mostraba una trayectoria de la bala una vez esta se había disparado, el primer disparo nunca se mostraba, pero los demás si... Tome a Elucidator y a Darkrepulser y comenze a bloquear, bloque 2 tiros y los demás simplemente los esquive, Sinon se puso de pie y salto del edificio, mientras estaba en el aire disparo, desvié el disparo de regreso a la vez que bloqueaba un segundo con la otra mano, la bala rozo su pierna y Sinon cayo de manera muy brusca, note su indicador, su vitalidad estaba al 15% solo debía darle un ultimo golpe con mis espadas... Ella solo tenia 2 balas en su arma... Disparo la primera, note la trayectoria e inmediatamente corte la bala en dos, a esa distancia era imposible, no sabia como lo había hecho, corrí hacia Sinon y puse mi espada en su cuello...  
-se acabo...-  
Escuche como ella decía un comando de sistema  
-me rindo-  
El sistema detecto el comando y la batalla termino, por un ultimo segundo note como su dedo había estado listo para jalar el gatillo, su arma recargada en su pierna apuntaba directo a mi costilla...  
-ese tiro... Me hubieras ganado... Por que no disparaste?-  
-no estaba cargada... Ademas no hubiera ganado... Ese tiro a esa distancia, hubiera sido muy doloroso y te habría matado... No... Aun siendo un juego no seria capaz de eso, por eso preferí que tu atacaras, aun cuando mi hp hubiera llegado a 0-  
-Sinon soy incapaz de hacerte daño... Por cierto prestame a Hecate.-  
Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa  
-... Para que?-  
-quiero comprobar algo-  
-esta bien... Solo no dispares es algo complicado...-  
-pensé que no estaba cargado...-  
-si... Asi es... No... No lo esta-  
Ella estaba al borde del nerviosismo, era obvio que estaba cargada, era su ultima bala y ella no quiso disparar, estaba convencido de esto, por eso quería verificar si el arma estaba cargada o no. Apunte al cielo y oprimí el gatillo, se escucho el arma rugir e inmediatamente caí de espalda al suelo.  
-te dije que era muy brusco disparar de pie!-  
-pero si estaba cargada-  
Esboce una sonrisa  
-claro, solo que ya te lo dije, no podría hacerte daño.-  
-Sinon... No pude decirte esto antes de que entraras... Te amo!-  
-y yo a ti-  
Acerque mi rostro al suyo y le di un rapido y cariñoso beso en los labios, nos levantamos y regresamos con los demás, teníamos que continuar con nuestro entrenamiento.  
Al llegar Yui inmediatamente nos dio indicaciones, sonaba muy preocupada... Que la tendría en ese estado...  
-Darkmetaldragon tu siguiente fase del entrenamiento es esquivar y bloquear disparos, pero esta vez usando balas, dispararas y cancelaras un tiro con otro.-  
-esta bien-  
-Sinon, tu apoyaras en el tiroteo en contra de el-  
-que!? No le voy a disparar!-  
-lo siento pero necesitamos mejorar nuestras habilidades al máximo si queremos vencer a death Gun-  
-Sinon no tenemos de otra, deberás hacerlo...-  
-pero Ed...-  
-por favor.-  
-... Muy bien si no queda de otra ayudare.-

Todos se colocaron en pocision, Heavygunner dispararía desde una distancia de 380 mts, Asi lograría tener un poco mas de tiempo para reaccionar, ya que no solo lo tenia a el como rival... También estaba Silica, Owen... Y por si fuera poco también estaba Sinon.-

-preparado?-  
-listo-  
-comienzen!-  
Tras haber escuchado la voz de Yui todos comenzaron a disparar contra mi, esquive 4 tiros desde la izquierda, empuñe mis B23R y realize un tiro rapido, oprimí el gatillo de mi mano derecha, tres balas salieron disparadas desde el caños del arma, dos de ellas impactaron y se cancelaron con 2 disparos de vulcan, el tercero rozo una bala de Owen y se desvío un poco, aun Asi toco mi pierna, sentí un ligero ardor... Ahora que lo pensaba esto no se comparaba en nada con las partidas anteriores y mucho menos en comparación con ese disparo de death Gun , pero por que?, escuche el rugido de un arma, sin duda era Hecate... Pero de donde venia el tiro... Cuando lo note era muy tarde, la bala dio de lleno en mi hombro izquierdo... Vi todo muy borroso y en blanco y negro, sentí una ligera punzada, mi hp estaba al 2% Heavygunner y Owen me dieron el tiro de gracia, sentí una ráfaga de balas golpearme... Sin duda esa era la vulcan, y por si fuera poco sentí 2 tiros a la cabeza y uno cerca mi pecho, sentí un escalofrío inexplicable... Había impactado muy cerca de donde debería estar mi corazón... Me desplome sobre mi espalda, y justo en el aire comenze a ver la luz que desprendía mi avatar, el aviso "estas muerto" había aparecido desde que recibí el primer impacto de la vulcan, Heavygunner había dejado de disparar inmediatamente, mientras que Owen parecía disfrutar el darme tiros a pesar de haber perdido, justo a centímetros de caer al piso mi visión se volvió nula y mi avatar se hizo pedazos.  
En condiciones normales tardaría de 10 a 20 minutos reaparecer, pero con Yui ahí tenían a disposición una cantidad de objetos de resurrección y curación ilimitados, eso sin mencionar la munición.  
Aparecí de nuevo junto a Yui tenia cara de enfado.  
-necesitas mejorar, Silica ni siquiera tuvo que disparar!-  
-Yui puedo pediste algo?-  
-de que se trata?-  
Una parte dentro de mi sabia que el entrenamiento seria inútil si no era con las mismas condiciones que se ajustaban a el combate real.  
-desactiva la reducción de dolor-  
-pero que!?-  
-lleva el nivel de dolor a su 100%-  
-teniendo un amusphere eso no provoca daños, pero aun Asi el dolor que sentirás será insoportable!-  
-eso es lo que quiero!, si no entreno Asi, no estaré preparado para sentir el dolor de las balas de death Gun-  
-muy bien tu ganas...-  
Ella simplemente movió unas pantallas a su alrededor y observe un indicador que estaba en 80 y este bajo a 0, ese era el reductor de dolor...  
-muy bien comencemos-  
Heavygunner comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de tiros, comencé a disparar, bloquee 5 tiros y salte hacia un lado, evadí una ráfaga de tiros, Que venia por mi izquierda, logre ver el brillo de una mira, esa debía ser Sinon, apuntaba directo hacia mi, escuche el rugido y me lanze pecho tierra, escuche el sonido de un par de pistolas, eran Owen y Silica, evadí un par de tiros, pero apenas me levantaba sentí un dolor indescriptible en mi pierna izquierda. Mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía el tiro, Owen cargaba entre sus manos una Itaca M37, los perdigones dieron de lleno en mi pierna, caí directamente sobre el suelo, mi hp estaba en 67%... La cara de Owen mostraba satisfacción... Había algo demasiado raro, no sabría decir con exactitud que era pero algo andaba muy mal. Escuche el disparo del Hecate, me impulse y rodé en el suelo hacia el lado izquierdo, me apoye sobre mis rodillas y dispare al frente... Se bloqueo una ráfaga de disparos... Sin embargo el pobre cargador de 15 balas y mas aun por la ráfaga de 3 balas por disparo solo me permitían disparar 5 veces antes de recargar, en total dispare 30 balas, en comparación de 100 balas que se dirigían hacia mi... Sentí un dolor terrible y mi avatar se despedazo...  
Abrí los ojos, estaba en mi cuarto, pero como? Yo no me desconecte!.  
Shino se sentó en la cama y fue a abrazarme inmediatamente.  
-estas bien?-  
-si estoy bien no te preocupes, pero como es que salí?-  
-el amusphere evita un gran impulso neuronal, cuando noto que tus patrones de ondas cerebrales fueron tal altos por el dolor, noto que algo andaba mal y te saco inmediatamente.-  
-Asi que eso es...-  
Sentí un gran estremecimiento, el recordar los últimos segundos conectado me hizo helados y sentir escalofríos por la sensación de haber "muerto"  
-Ed tranquilo aquí estoy, tranquilo, todo esta bien...-  
Shino me abrazo apenas noto que me había puesto pálido, mejor dicho mas de lo normal.  
-pararemos por hoy-  
-... No, aun no estoy ni cerca de llegar a poder superarlo.-  
Me senté en la cama y antes de que ella pudiera de ir algo active el comando  
-LINK START!-

Habían pasado ya 8 horas, me había desconectado por lo menos unas 20 veces, siempre termine regresando, después de algunos intentos cambie mis B23R por un par de Fire seven, al menos Asi tendría 40 balas...  
-es suficiente por hoy...-  
La voz de Yui sonaba un poco mas relajada.  
-estas exhausto y ademas tus reflejos mejoraron ya un 27%, por si fuera poco esas batallas los han hecho subir por lo menos 12 niveles.-  
Era cierto el nivel de Sinon y mío era de 61 el mío apenas llegaba al 58...  
-... No, no me voy a rendir ahora!-  
Saque mis Fire seven y dispare contra Heavygunner, Sinon y Owen reaccionaron muy rapido, ella con un solo disparo de su Hecate bloqueo 2 balas mías, la fuerza de retroceso la hizo caer de espaldas, mientras que la Ithaca de Owen detuvo 3 mas la sexta bala impacto en la pierna de Heavygunner, comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de balas barriendo el área de forma horizontal, Owen disparaba escopetazos que lanzaban perdigones y pasaban rozandome, mi hp apenas disminuía pero era cuestión de tiempo y seria aplastado de nuevo, note a Silica por el rabillo de mi ojo, apuntaba un poco mas lejos de donde yo estaba... Estaba emboscandome, apenas estuviera un par de metros de donde ella apuntaba, ella dispararía, lo que haría que la bala diera de lleno... No no lo permitiría.  
"mas rapido... Solo... Necesito ser mas... Rapido" comencé a ver las cosas un poco mas lento, apenas se notaba la direrencia, pero esto bastaría para reaccionar, dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y esquive el disparo de Silica, deje que la vulcan de Heavygunner pasara por debajo, caí en el suelo y gire de inmediato, alze mis armas oprimí un botón y deje caer los cargadores al suelo, cruce mis brazos y arroje 2 cargadores al aire, con el brazo los empuje dentro de su lugar en el arma y apunte, Owen intento disparar, cuando de pronto su arma hizo un sordo "click", sin munición... Apunte directo a el y dispare 3 veces, las tres balas una en su pecho, otra en el cuello y la ultima haciendo un headshot, dispare a Heavygunner de manera desenfrenada logre hacer que tirara su vulcan y quedara con 3% de vitalidad, sentí un dolor en mi costado, Silica me había dado, me agache tome de mi cintura mi arma arrojadiza, un hacha de combate, no importaba la fuerza ni la zona de impacto, esta instantáneamente provocaría una baja segura, la arroje y golpeo su hombro reduciendo su hp a 0 apunte a Heavygunner de nuevo, sentí un gran dolor en mi mejilla, ese había sido un tiro del Hecate, apenas rozo... Había sido un tiro fallado a propósito... Voltee a ver a Sinon, estaba temblorosa en el suelo, la fuerza de retroceso la había enviado al piso... Estaba con los ojos llorosos... La había obligado a dispararme... Solte mis armas y dije el comando...  
-me rindo-  
Escuche a todos gritar de inmediato.  
-pero que!?-  
-por que te rindes?-  
-ya habías ganado!-

-tengo mis razones...-  
Voltee a ver a Sinon, no pude ni miraría a los ojos, baje mi mirada al suelo y pronuncie casi en un susurro...  
-lo siento-  
... La voz de Yui resonó de manera muy brusca, ella estaba gritando haciendo que saliéramos de inmediato...  
-salgan ahora! Los servidores se combinan, en un minuto este y el nuevo GGO serán uno solo!-  
Apenas abrí mi menú este comenzó a distorsionarse y aparecer de varios colores como si estuviera fallando, note varias luces azules a mi alrededor, todos estaban saliendo, solo faltaban Owen y Sinon, espere a que ella saliera, mientras se iba volteo a verme... Movió los labios pero no logre entender su mensaje, oprimí el botón de salir, pero justo antes de hacerlo Sinon se abalanzo sobre mi, me hizo cambiar de lugar con ella y note como ponía una mueca de dolor, su avatar ya había salido, mire mi mano... Esto era... Sangre... No imposible... En la realidad virtual no existía la sangre, se representaba mediante luces de color rojo, en especial simples ráfagas de brillo que desaparecían casi al instante... Voltee a ver hacia delante, note un avatar que desaparecía, cubierto de negro... Mascara metálica y una actitud siniestra... no! Imposible!.  
Apenas abrí mis ojos vote el amusphere a mi cama y corrí a revisar a Sinon, respiraba con dificultad, estaba inconsciente en el piso, llame a una ambulancia...  
-Sinon por favor resiste!-  
Las siguientes horas fueron de las peores de mi existencia.  
Apenas llegamos al hospital ella fue trasladada al área de terapia intensiva... A las pocas horas apareció un doctor frente a mi.  
-vienes con la chica?-  
-... Si-  
-ella esta débil, no sabemos exactamente por que, pero las siguientes horas serán criticas. De ellas dependerá su recuperación, por cierto contactamos a su tía, ella vendrá a cuidarla.-  
"No, yo debería ser quien la cuide, sentí un vacío inmenso en mi pecho, ella estaba ahí en ese cuarto... Por mi culpa... Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil... Si ella no me hubiera protegido..." comenzaron a escaparse lagrimas y caían en mis piernas y en el piso del hospital... Escuche una voz muy suave y dulce...  
-tranquilo, estoy seguro de que ella será fuerte, se recuperara, puedo asegurartelo, su tía vendrá mañana al mediodía, deberías ir a casa y descansar, has estado aquí por horas...-  
-no, no la abandonare. No puedo... No puedo dejarla, menos ahora...-  
-esta bien, entonces te traeré una manta, por las noches se pone muy frío, si necesitas algo solo llamame.-  
A los pocos minutos ella regreso con una manta, me envolví en ella y me recargue en mi asiento... No podía estar tranquilo, no dejaba de pensar en ella... No podía dejar de sentirme culpable...  
Recordé los últimos momentos antes del accidente... Justo cuando se arrojo a mi ella dijo algo, note como sus labios se movían, pero no logre escuchar... Quería escuchar que fue lo que dijo... Aun si me odiaba por haberla dejado en ese estado... Quería escuchar lo que dijo... La culpa en verdad me estaba consumiendo, con estos pensamientos comenzaba a cansarme, recosté mi cabeza en mi hombro lo mas que pude y justo cuando comenzaba a cerrar los ojos escuche llegar un mensaje a mi móvil...

"De verdad que tienes suerte Edward, tu noviesita se interpuso entre ti y mi arma, bueno no importa ya me he librado de ella, esta en el hospital contigo en este momento no? Jajaja muy bien, en realidad quería deshacedor de ti, pero en fin las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan, ya que... No importa ya tengo lo que quería... Espero reconozcas esta habitación...  
Nos vemos"  
El mensaje venia acompañado con una foto de un cuarto... MI CUARTO... A los pocos minutos escuche a Yui hablar por el móvil...  
-Darkmetaldragon tenemos problemas un intruso entro, apago mis sistemas de defensa, copio toda la información de death Gun y por si fuera poco... También copio tus datos-

Y señoras y señores finalmente entramos al climax de esta historia saquen sus propias conclusiones y si gustan coméntelas, a ver quien se acerca mas a la realidad de esta historia chan chan chan chan XD


	14. Chapter 14 SPEC WOLFS

CAP 14 el surgimiento de

-mis... Datos? De que le servirían Yui? Necesita mi contraseña para poder usarlos, y en caso de que lograra hackearla, el amusphere detectaría que son ondas cerebrales diferentes y no le servirían de mucho... Pero mas importante como logro entrar!?-  
-no lo se, ni siquiera se para que los quiere! Y en todo caso por que copio los datos que teníamos?-  
-no lo se, me quedare a vigilar-  
-de acuerdo apenas suceda algo avisame, mientras tanto comando de sistema activar grabación de vigilancia-  
Automáticamente la cámara de mi computadora comenzó a grabar lo que sucedía en mi habitación... Estaba cansado... Pero ahora que lo pensaba death Gun sabia mi nombre... Sabia quienes éramos!, debía dormir ahora que podía, mañana seria horario de visitas... Tendría que estar muy atento y cuidar de Shino...  
-Shino te prometo que esta vez no seré débil, te protegeré...-  
A los pocos minutos me senté apoyando la cabeza y me dormí, dormí aproximadamente 3 horas y desperté, fui a la maquina expendedora y compre un café expresso, eran las 4 am la enfermera llego sonriendo  
-la chica... Asada Shino... Ya esta mejorando! Se le acaba de pasar a piso hace unos minutos, esta en la habitación 314, apenas sea horario de visitas podrás ir a verla, aun no despierta, pero sus signos vitales ya están estables y ha susurrado un nombre mientras dormía... Edward-  
-mi nombre?... Ha dicho algo mas?-  
Ella me sonrió  
-eso averiguado por ti mismo, solo puedo decirte que eres afortunado... O mas bien ambos son afortunados, tu eres muy importante para ella al parecer y por lo que veo ella también lo es para ti.-  
Me dio una dona que traía en una bolsa de papel, y una cartera y se retiro.  
-espero que no te moleste, aun estoy en mi turno y debo vigilar algunos otros pacientes, deberías descansar un poco, y no tomes tanto café te hará daño, apenas tenga tiempo iré a revisar a tu amiga-  
-gracias... Por cierto si ella despierta... No le diga que estoy aquí, quiero darle la sorpresa... Y por cierto... Etto... Soy su novio-  
-jejé si ya lo sabia, eso se nota a kilómetros, bueno nos vemos-  
Comencé a comer la dona junto con mi café, en cuanto acabe tome la cartera entre mis manos, era de un color rojo con un bonito decorado en el centro, parecían flores de colores, la abrí y note que en la parte con el plástico para mostrar una identificación en lugar de esta había una foto mía, no se exactamente en que momento la tomo, pero aun Asi, inconscientemente sonreí, pero a los pocos segundos esa sonrisa se volvió un llanto, esa culpa había regresado, por un instante el día anterior tuve por primera vez un miedo enorme, tuve el miedo de no poder verla de nuevo, no poder ver sus ojos o su sonrisa, no poder escuchar su voz... De no poder decirle una vez te amo, abrazarla y darle un beso tan profundo y sincero que demostrara en realidad que esas 2 palabras no son nada en comparación de los sentimientos que tengo por ella...  
Habían pasado ya algunas horas eran las 10 am, escuche el anuncio del hospital  
"el horario de visitas ha comenzado"  
Tenia la ansiedad de subir y verla de inmediato, pero tenia un fuerte presentimiento... No podía subir, si subía... Death Gun podría querer terminar con lo que empezó, si estaba arriba dejaría a death Gun entrar sin problemas, debía quedarme a vigilar... La enfermera llego, me pregunto si no quería subir, estaba a punto de contestar que no podía cuando apareció keico Ayano por la puerta  
-hola!-  
-hola, llegas justo a tiempo, ven aquí... Vienes sola?-  
-si por que...-  
-shh calla y escucha, promete que no dirás nada.-  
-de acuerdo, lo prometo-  
-death Gun sabe quienes somos, tendrás que quedarte aquí y cuidar mientras subo a ver a Shino.-  
-espera death gun sabe quienes somos!?... No... Imposible!-  
-silica reacciona debes quedarte y cuidar... Si ves a algun. Conocido, o que reaccione de inmediato al verte, o simplemente pregunte por Shino avisame de inmediato...-  
-...de acuerdo... Por cierto los demás tal vez vengan después-  
-espera los demás?... Por cierto como es que sabias donde estábamos?-  
-Gregor me aviso-  
-Gregor? Y quien le aviso a el?-  
-no se, creo que Benjamín-  
-espera, quieres decir que hicieron una cadena de avisos de que estábamos en el hospital?-  
-si, de hecho todos nos contactamos a todos-  
-pero aun Asi como supieron...-  
-hasta donde se, tu avisaste...-  
-pero si yo... No he avisado a nadie... Sabes guardar un secreto?-  
-si, que sucede?-  
-al parecer con lo que me acabas de decir... Puede que haya un infiltrado entre nosotros-  
-un espía?... Eso es imposible, ademas quien seria?-  
-puedes conectarte a la red del hospital y ver que averiguas de la cadena?, si damos con el que la inicio quizas sabremos quien es el espía.-  
-de acuerdo, empezare a trabajar-  
Keyco saco una tableta de su mochila y Se conecto a la red, utilizo un enlace remoto para acceder a mi móvil y que yo pudiera ver lo que ella estaba haciendo, como si transmitiera su pantalla a un televisor, subí a la habitación de Shino, ella aun estaba dormida, me senté en una silla que estaba junto a su cama, y tome sus manos, estaban frías, comencé a frotarías de manera muy suave, poco a poco fueron tomando calor y sus mejillas comenzaron a llenarse de vida, me quite mi chamarra y se la puse encima para evitar que tuviera frío... Habían pasado ya 1 hora y 20 minutos, sentí como su cuerpo se movió, inmediatamente voltee a ver su rostro... Ahí estaba ella, mirandome y sonriendo...  
-sabia que estarías a mi lado cuando despertara...-  
-Shino yo... Lo siento... Fui muy débil... Por mi culpa estas Asi...-  
-eres un idiota... Asi es como me das la bienvenida?... Pff Yo también te amo sabes?...-  
Lo ultimo lo decía con sarcasmo, pero con una sonrisa que no negaba que lo decía en serio...  
-Shino, te amo!-  
Solte sus manos e inmediatamente la abraze, ella me devolvió el abrazo como mejor pudo.  
-auch... Asi que... Asi es como se siente ser golpeada por death Gun... De verdad que es muy fuerte...-  
-Shino sobre eso... Death Gun sabe quienes somos...-  
-eso lo descubrí ayer justo cuando el apareció...-  
-espera que!?-  
-death Gun sabia que los servidores se combinaban, incluso apuntaba directamente a donde tu aparecerías aun sin haberse combinado los datos... Estaba esperando que aparecieras para meterte una bala!-  
-no... Pero como? Por que?-  
-apuntaba a tu costado... Eso era lo mas raro, era como si no quisiera matarte-  
-... Eso es... No quería matarme, solo...-  
-solo que? Dime!-  
-el solo... quería ponerme donde estas ahora-  
-que!? Pero por que!? Eso no tiene sentido! Podía eliminarte!-  
-el no quería eliminarme, no aun... Ayer recibí un mensaje de death Gun, decía que todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, copio los datos que teníamos, incluso copio mi tarjeta de memoria...-  
-Tus datos? Pero para que los querría?-  
-no lo se... Pero sea lo que sea trama algo y grande...-  
Escuche sonar mi móvil...  
-Edward decubri algo, tenias razón... No estoy segura de que el sea death Gun, es poco probable, pero aun Asi el trama algo... Espera acaba de llegar...-  
Su voz se alejo del móvil, parecía hablar con alguien mas detrás de la bocina  
-... No... Espera que haces... No!-  
La llamada se corto...  
-Ed? Que sucede?-  
-Shino quedate aquí, y a menos que no escuches mi voz no abras esa puerta a nadie, aquí esta el control de la puerta, coloca el seguro, algo sucedió debo bajar... Te amo!-  
Corrí lo mas rapido que pude, me deslice por el barandal de las escaleras y llegue a la planta baja, solo eran 3 pisos Asi que llegue rapido, en cuanto llegue a donde Silica estaba, note que estaba inconsciente, llame a un medico de inmediato y comenzaron a atenderla, note que su tableta estaba en el suelo, mostraba en pantalla el peor mensaje de todos los posibles que podía mostrar en este momento:  
"tarjeta de memoria formateada con éxito"  
Detrás de esta ventana había un ultimo mensaje que decía:  
"puede que pienses que soy death Gun... No lo soy, no te atrevas a compararme con ese aficionado de 2da, kayaba Tan solo era un loco con un horno de microondas gigante que le fría el cerebro a la gente, "death Gun" es un falso impostor del que alguna vez fue el verdadero death Gun, eso ya lo sabes... Pero YO, cambiare esto... Les demostrare como ni siquiera ustedes pueden contra mi, seré una leyenda, demostrare mi verdadero poder y acabare con Darkmetaldragon de una vez por todas..."  
A los pocos minutos el doctor hablo conmigo, Silica ya estaba despierta pero no recordaba nada de las ultimas horas...  
-al parecer alguien le inyecto una especie de suero para borrar la memoria.-  
-espere, esa cosa existe?-  
-si es muy similar al suero de la verdad, al contrario de este que obliga al sujeto a recordar cosas y lo hace sentir tan mal que lo obliga a decir todo, este actúa del modo contrario... Afecta ciertas zonas que controlan la memoria... En especifico la reciente...-  
-eso quiere decir que ella no recuerda nada?-  
-lo siento Edward no recuerdo nada, solo se que me dijiste algo de que había que investigar algo, pero no recuerdo que...-  
-esta bien Silica, ve a tu casa y descansa, yo me quedare con Shino.-  
-de acuerdo, nos vemos-  
La tía de Shino llego ala mediodía tal y como prometio, estubo con ella hasta las 3 pm mientras comía, dijeron que para el anochecer Shino podría dejar el hospital e ir a casa, su tía había decidido llevarla con ella, pero Shino declino la oferta y decidió venir conmigo... Por la noche mientras ella se bañaba y cenaba decidí revisar la grabacion, no había nada raro en ella... Por seguridad active las notificaciones de inicio de secion de mi cuenta de realidad virtual, apenas la persona que haya robado mis datos intentara abrirlos, la localizaría de inmediato... Shino me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-Edward podemos dormir juntos de nuevo?-  
-claro no necesitas preguntarlo- me acomode junto a ella y ambos caímos dormidos de inmediato... Había sido un largo día.

La luz del sol golpeo de lleno mis ojos, eran las 11am, Shino estaba despierta, abrazada a mi, la mire y ambos nos sonreímos.  
-buenos días Shino dormiste bien?-  
Ella solo asintió y se acurruco en mi pecho, le di un beso en la frente y la abraze, estuvimos Asi unos minutos hasta que decidimos levantarnos.  
Prepare el desayuno y ella comenzó a comer, yo tome mi plato y me senté junto a ella, recorde todas las cosas tan raras que habian sucedido recientemente: el tener a un infiltrado que no era death gun, el accidente de Shino, el tan extraño suceso con el que descubrimos el modo synchro... Synchro nunca había oído hablar de el... saque mi móvil y entre a un foro en línea de Gun Gale, abrí un nuevo tema y espere respuesta  
"alguien ha oído hablar acerca del modo syncrho?"  
Era lunes por la mañana, justo cuando me levantaba para ir a limpiar los platos, Shino fue a bañarse, comencé a pensar... Para que querrían mis datos?... Necesitaría a un experto en informática para saber que tanto copiaron... a los pocos minutos entro mi Rosalie junto con Daniel.  
-hola Edward-  
-hola Ed, uno de tus amigos vino de visita?-  
-por que lo dices?-  
-hay dos vasos con jugo-  
-si alguien vino a verme.-  
-Edward... Quisiera pedirte algo-  
-que sucede Daniel?-  
-quisiera que tuviéramos un duelo 1 a 1-  
-claro-  
-quisiera... Que pudiera ser hoy-  
-...? Esta bien si tu lo dices... Te parece en un par de horas? aun debo bañarme y quisiera arreglar algunos asuntos antes-  
-claro no hay ningún problema-  
Subí a mi habitación... Gran error, había olvidado por completo que Shino estaba ahí y de seguro estaría saliendo de bañarse... Gire el pomo de la puerta y la abrí, apenas había dado un par de pasos dentro cuando me quede paralizado... Shino estaba a pocos pasos de mi, vestida en ropa interior, sus gritos de escucharon por toda la casa  
-Edward! Sal de la habitación!-  
Comenzó a arrojarme todo lo que tenia a la mano, zapatos, libros... Incluso me había arrojado ropa que tenia a la mano... Cerré la puerta de inmediato y me recargue en ella, voltee hacia un lado y ahí estaban mi hermana y su novio... Ella me miraba con unos ojos que me daban mas escalofríos que una bala disparada por el mismísimo death Gun.  
-Edward... Quien esta detrás de esa puerta!?-  
-aaa... Es-  
Sentí una fuerza brutal que me empujo desde detrás... Shino había abierto la puerta y me aplasto contra la pared...  
-auch... Eso debió dolerte Ed… espero que este problema no interfiera en nuestro duelo-  
-Edward!-  
Se escucharon las voces de dos mujeres al unísono y ambas estaban molestas...  
-Edward quien es ella?-  
Sinon al notar el problema actual volteo a mirarme y tan solo susurro  
-después me arreglare contigo...-  
-aaahh... Etto... Ella es Asada Shino...-  
-hola mucho gusto, soy su novia-  
Daniel simplemente se sorprendió y quedo con la boca abierta, mientras que Rosalie cambio su expresión a una muy sonriente  
-hola, vaya Ed simplemente debiste decir que estabas con tu novia, es muy linda por cierto, bueno los dejamos solos, vamos Daniel-  
Ella simplemente lo arrastraba hacia la parte de abajo de la casa, ese ya no era mi problema, ahora yo tenia uno muy serio...  
Shino entro en mi habitación y yo tras de ella, cerré la puerta y simplemente se quedo con la vista en el suelo...  
-Shino en verdad lo siento, no esperaba...-  
Ella simplemente me abrazo y me dio un ligero beso, -esta bien, no pasa nada... Es solo que aun no estaba lista, me sorprendiste, no supe como reaccionar...-  
-te amo-  
-yo también te amo-  
-Shino... Hoy tendré una batalla...-  
-pero si entras a Gun Gale... Death Gun podría...-  
-estaré bien, te lo prometo-  
-yo también entrare!-  
-no! Tu no puedes te pondrías en riesgo!-  
-no me importa! Si es por ti... Haría cualquier cosa...-  
La abraze, estaba a punto de besarla cuando mi móvil sonó... Había una notificación de que tenia mas de 30 respuestas de mi pregunta en el foro  
"modo syncrho no se de que hablas"  
"synchro? Esa cosa no existe"  
" debes estar loco viejo eso no existe"  
Estaba por cerrar el tema y agradecer a todos cuando una nueva respuesta apareció  
"se lo que es el syncrho y también se que hay unos requisitos en especifico para activarlo, ya estoy hablando de mas... Si quieres saber todo contactame por videollamada, ese será mi pago, ver el rostro de otra persona capaz de usar el synchro..."  
Que pasaría si solo bromeaba, seria un desperdicio, pero... Y si en verdad sabia algo?"  
Aun faltaban 30 minutos para mi duelo, Asi que lo agregue y me conecte inmediatamente.  
-Shino, coloca el seguro de la puerta por favor...-  
-de acuerdo-  
Apenas lo agregue inicie el chat, lo primero en aparecer en la pantalla fue un mensaje que decía:  
"indica tu nombre de usuario:"  
Conteste mas a fuerza que de gana, si mentía seguramente el no me diría lo que quiero saber...  
"Darkmetaldragon"  
"en realidad eres tu?, no te preocupes no quiero tu nombre real, tan solo quiero ver tu rostro..."  
Un icono de videollamada entrante apareció en mi monitor, acepte e inmediatamente se abrió una ventana y me sorprendió mucho lo que vi, era una chica, cabello rubio, usaba lentes de marco muy delgado y tenia una expresión extraña...  
-vaya Asi que tu eres Darkmetaldragon... Mi nombre es... No mejor te lo diré una vez te encuentre en Gun Gale, querías saber acerca del modo syncrho no?-  
-si, por favor dime todo lo que sepas.-  
-muy bien, el primer requisito y este es indispensable, es tener a un compañero con el cual puedas activarlo, Asi que deberás darme la cuenta de tu compañera y agregarla a la conversación.-  
-puedo hacer algo mejor, esta aquí a mi lado...-  
Shino se sentó a mi lado y la chica inmediatamente se sorprendió, por segundos parecía que entraría en shock.  
-Sinon es tu compañera!?-  
-espera ustedes dos se conocen?-  
-no exactamente, pero quien no la va a conocer, ella esta entre los mejores 20 jugadores del bullet of bullets-  
-bullet of bullets... BOB... Espera ya has participado en ese concurso Sinon!?-  
-ahh si, participe en la anterior edición, perdona no te lo había dicho... Por cierto no soy tan extraordinaria quede en el lugar 19...-  
-aun Asi entrar al BOB es algo sorprendente... Eres de los mejores 20 jugadores de todo Gun Gale!-  
-bueno eso no importa... Podríamos continuar con el modo synchro?-  
-ah... Si claro... Verán el modo synchro es una habilidad muy rara, solo puede ser usada entre personas con un vinculo realmente fuerte, normalmente es entre un hombre y una mujer... Aunque se suelen dar excepciones...-  
-y bien cual es su utilidad?-  
-no te apresures DMD, a eso voy... Veras el modo syncrho tiene sus pros y sus contras, su utilidad es muy simple potenciar a ambos usuarios de este, sus ventajas es que al activarse, no tiene un limite de tiempo, bueno mientras este este debajo del 50% tendrá un limite de 5 minutos, después de eso al parecer no tiene un limite...-  
-al parecer?-  
-si verán conozco algunos detalles y hasta donde se, alguien llego al 57% de sincronización y ha soportado hasta 12 minutos en synchro, y eso es por que es todo el tiempo que ha necesitado...-  
-esta bien continua explicando-  
-verán mientras mas unidos estén el % de sincronizacion será mayor, la mayoría de parejas incluso en el mundo real y aunque estén casadas nunca logra sincronizarse mas allá del 60%, solo se han escuchado rumores de una pareja que llego al 64% aunque no hay pruebas de ello... En cuanto a sus ventajas, su principal característica es que los puntos de estadísticas de ambos usuarios se suman y se multiplican por dos, y eso se aplica a ambos usuarios mientras el synchro este activo, en cuanto a habilidades únicas... Aun no se han podido compartir pero...-  
-que sucede? Cual es el pero?-  
-tiene una desventaja muy importante...-  
-y bien cual es?-  
-que apenas se active... No importa cuantos hp s tengan... Sus hps máximos se promediaran y estos serán su hp synchro, serán compartidos... Si uno recibe daño, ambos lo recibirán... Asi que aunque a uno nunca lo toquen... Si el otro es eliminado ambos lo serán...-  
-... Entonces es un arma de dos filos.-  
- Asi es, conozco a alguien que abuso de el, y termino perdiendo un duelo muy importante-

Voltee a ver el reloj...  
-se me hace tarde!-  
-de que hablas DMD?-  
-lo siento le prometí a alguien un duelo dentro de pocos minutos-  
-esta bien corre, de cualquier modo entrare a verte, veamos si logras reconocería una vez estemos dentro-  
Corrí a mi cama y me coloque el amusphere Shino hizo lo mismo,  
-LINK START!-  
Una vez dentro corrí hacia el portal correspondiente al área, entre en el y busque la partida privada... Ahí estaba Daniel, era el único jugador dentro aparte de mi...  
-perdona llegue algo tarde...-  
-... Tarde?... No, has llegado justo a tiempo-  
Su voz sonaba oscura casi llegando a lo macabro, que sucedía con el?... Nunca había sido Asi que estaba sucediendo!?  
-de verdad que eres ingenuo, vamos comencemos con esto, muestrame toda tu fuerza!-

ARMAS ACTIVADAS!  
Apenas sonó este aviso logre visualizar una ráfaga de balas dirigiendo hacia mi... Como es que había disparado tan rapido?-  
Tome a Elucidator y una Fire seven, desvié algunas balas y dispare contra Daniel, las balas apenas lo rozaron, aproveche la distracción y hundí mi espada en su hombro, su vitalidad rápidamente llego a 15% el se separo violentamente.  
-Asi que esta es tu verdadera velocidad...-  
Saco de su espalda una ametralladora pesada y comenzó a disparar, me cubrí detrás de una pared y dispare a ciegas... La lluvia de balas paro... A los pocos segundos la notificación de victoria apareció frente a mi, pero eso no me tranquilizo en lo absoluto... Había sido demasiado fácil, salimos del área de duelo y solo escuche si voz  
- buen duelo, gracias... Ahora se todo lo que necesito...-  
A que se refería con eso?  
Note como todos mis amigos aparecieron de pronto, uno de ellos comenzó a gritar  
-se nos hace tarde!-  
-para que Heavygunner?-  
-las inscripciones al bullet of bullets! Ya están abiertas!-  
Note la cara que pusieron muchos de los demás...  
-BOB... Pero, aun tengo un nivel muy bajo-  
Esa sin duda era la voz de Silica, era cierto ella tenia un nivel de 34 los demás oscilaban entre los 37 a 40, mientras que extrañamente Sinon y yo ya estábamos muy por delante en el 51... Es cierto silica ya había dominado su habilidad de beast gamer, y tenia una especie de dragon bebe al que llamaba twinky (ella tenia hambre en ese momento no me juzguen a mi #¬_¬ , ademas pina estaba de vacaciones en ALO), y su nivel era de 35, si promediábamos sus niveles twinky la haría llegar a un 42 aproximadamente, ademas ella se curaba mas rapido gracias a el... pero aun Asi no era suficiente...  
De pronto Escuchamos un aviso Del sistema:  
"estimados jugadores, se les anuncia que por motivo del 3er Bullet of bullets del nuevo Gun Gale, se modificaran las reglas para esta edición, ahora los enfrentamientos serán por cuadrillas, si se quieren inscribir necesitaran una cuadrilla, en caso de pertenecer a un clan, deberán dividirse en grupos y combatir, las nuevas reglas serán publicadas en una guía que se les entregara en su inscripción"  
-por cuadrillas ah?-  
-Gordon, Heavygunner ustedes están en la mía-  
Esa era la voz de Owen, "no era como si me importara pero aun Asi, le faltaba un integrante, quien podría ser?"  
-bueno los demás agrupemonos como en los viejos tiempos-  
"ese era klain, lo mas probable era que se dirigiera a Agil, Leafa y a Lisbeth"  
-muy bien... Sinon, Silica... Supongo que nos falta uno-  
-Edward... Creo que se quien puede ayudar, También es amigo de Silica...-  
-no te estarás refiriendo a... No en definitiva no!, prefiero recibir 1000 tiros a la cabeza primero que agruparía con el!-

Al día siguiente  
-LINK START!-  
Eran las 12 del mediodía, hoy nos registraríamos oficialmente para el BOB como una cuadrilla  
Apenas llegamos a la sección de registro introducimos nuestros datos  
Darkmetaldragon nivel 51  
Sinon nivel 51  
Silica nivel 37

Lea nivel 45  
Ese era nuestro cuarto compañero... Lea, había estado con el desde el primer año de bachillerato, en un comienzo hablaba de vez en cuando con el, tenia una actitud similar a la de Owen en ciertos aspectos, pero el solo lo hacia por jugar, en fin hasta cierto punto era una buena persona, a veces me hacia enfadar con su comportamiento, pero a fin de cuentas me habia llegado a llevar bien con el, pero despues de cierto incidente nos alejamos... El era amigo de Silica y también de Sinon y debido a esto ultimo tenia que soportarlo...  
-y bien alguien ya pensó en algún nombre para la cuadrilla?-  
... Se hizo un silencio absoluto.  
Tras algunos minutos de pensar finalmente silica se acerco a la consola y escribió SPEC WOLFS... Ese era el nombre de nuestra cuadrilla.


	15. Chapter 15 eliminatorias

Jeje perdonen por la demora… la verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, no he estado muy de animos que digamos y pues para colmo en mi escuela no conocen algo llamado antivirus… si asi es mi usb se jodio cortesía de la escuela y con ello todos los archivos en .docx de la historia… pero aun asi no hay problema tengo los respaldos en mi ipod y en mi correo, la buena noticia es que taran ya tengo los últimos capítulos listos, solo estoy escribiendo el capitulo final actualmente aunque con ese capitulo vienen algunas sorpresillas, espero que les guste y sin mas dejo de fastidiarlos con tanto texto y les dejo el capitulo ^_^

Saludos a Nami :3 te amo mucho en verdad gracias por todo me haces muy feliz! 3

Disclaimer ¬¬ ya saben que va aqui

CAP 15 eliminatorias

La razón por la que estábamos en el BOB era simple, debíamos darnos a notar, queríamos ganar realmente... Pero Sinon y yo teníamos que sobresalir, Asi death Gun saldría de las sombras y nos enfrentaríamos a el.  
Apenas se completo el registro recibimos un numero y un grupo, ademas de un manual de el BOB.  
"grupo D numero 5"  
-Asi que estamos en el grupo D? Vaya espero que tengamos buenos rivales!-  
-tranquila Silica, deberíamos hacerte subir de nivel lo mas pronto posible...-  
-eso es imposible, ya vieron el registro... Las semifinales empieza. En una hora.-  
Lea tenia razón era imposible, tome el libro de reglas y comenze a leer en voz alta.  
-regla uno...-  
-espera, yo leo!, conozco todas las anteriores Asi que las resumiré, y solo leeré las nuevas reglas.-  
-me parece bien Sinon, bien adelante-  
-Verán las reglas son simples, se empieza el combate en un mapa aleatorio, cada equipo estará a 500 mts de distancia del otro. Se tendrán 30 segundos para observar el mapa y cambiar de equipamiento y camuflaje al mejor posible, tras estos 30 segundos se podrá disparar, aquí deberán eliminar a sus adversarios, y viendolo por el lado positivo, ya que es un combate oficial, no se perderá equipamiento en caso de morir...  
Mientras tanto las nuevas reglas son simples:  
24: solo se podrá activar el vehículo en caso de encontrar el ítem correspondiente en el campo de batalla, o en caso de tener equipada la racha de puntos correspondiente y llenar su barra de uso, independientemente si el mapa es mas grande que 2000 mts cuadrados, los vehículos podrán ser usados sin restricción.  
37 debido a que las batallas son por cuadrillas, en caso de que un jugador reciba una baja de todos sus hp hasta llegar a 5% o menos y el tiro haya sido en una zona no vital (ejemplo las piernas) el jugador podrá entrar en el modo al borde de muerte, se equipara automáticamente con una pistola de su inventario, con munición infinita y podrá arrastrares por el suelo en busca de un compañero que lo reanime, aunque esto solo funcionara una vez.  
47 La racha de puntos al ser activada por cualquier miembro de la cuadrilla, beneficiara a todo su equipo, (ejemplo el radar al ser activado por el miembro 3, los demás compañeros de equipo tendrán activados sus radares) todos recibirán el beneficio, pero solo podrá activarla el dueño de esta.  
50 y final: las batallas no siempre serán protagonizadas por toda la cuadrilla, estas a veces serán enfrentamientos d vs 1, manteniendo un sistema de un ganador de 2 de 3.  
Bien Al parecer eso es todo lo que deben saber-  
-muy bien y solo usaste 15 minutos-  
Sinon simplemente utilizo el reglamento y golpeo en la cabeza a Lea...  
-... Si que se llevan bien- el verla asi de cercana a alguien mas me ponia celoso, aunque mas que nada sentia un miedo extraño, miedo a que ella se apartara quizas..mi voz apenas se escucho, mas bien fue un ligero susurro...  
-dijiste algo Ed?-  
-no... No he dicho nada-  
El sistema lanzo otro anuncio  
"a todas las cuadrillas inscritas en el BOB serán transferidas automáticamente a la sala de espera en breve, se les solicita que preparen su equipamiento"  
-muy bien, ahora volvemos, por cierto Ed ahora si veras la sorpresa que he guardado desde aquel día cuando conseguimos a raildrive y BlackStriker-  
Ella simplemente camino hacia el vestuario de chicas acompañada de Silica, a los pocos minutos Lea camino hacia el de chicos...  
-tu no te prepararas?-  
-a si claro...-  
Yo tenia puesta una playera blanca y unos pantalones azules, simplemente equipe mi capa de color negro y debajo de esta un chaleco de combate, en la pierna izquierda una bolsa táctica para cargar dos cargadores de emergencia y un cinturón que cargaba todo lo demás...  
-ya estoy listo-  
-espera... Estas bromeando verdad? No puedes ir Asi al combate DMD!-  
-lo siento pero este es mi estilo.-  
-como quieras, solo no estorbes y no te mueras vale? Podrías arruinar la puntuación del equipo-  
-no fastidies-  
-que acaso quieres un duelo?-  
-cuando quieras newbie-  
-muy bien te pateare el trasero-  
-venga dame tu mejor golpe!-  
El estaba a punto de activar su equipamiento cuando aparecieron Sinon y Silica.  
Silica traía un vestuario rojo, muy similar al que había usado en ALO y en SAO... Sinon por otra parte utilizaba una bufanda y un traje de un color similar a la arena, con detalles en blanco y un short negro (si, es su traje original de Gun Gale :D), se veía increíble en el...  
-amm ustedes no se van a cambiar?-  
-si de hecho iba a eso cuando este tipo me comenzó a molestar-  
-pero que!? Ahora yo soy el culpable lea?-  
-si Asi es! -  
-sabes que vete al diablo-  
-no siquiera creas que te salvare si estas a punto de morir-  
-vamos chicos no peleen! Somos un equipo no?-  
Lea simplemente camino hacia los vestidores y entro en ellos, Sinon se dirigió hacia mi.  
-tu no te pondrás tu traje de combate?-  
-... La verdad es que prefiero ocultarlo hasta que sea el verdadero BOB, no quisiera mostrar mi nivel total en las eliminatorias-  
-vaya creo que tienes razón, pero este traje me gusta y ademas ya lo tengo puesto...-  
-ademas quiere que la observes y le hagas cumplidos..- bromeo Silica.

Sinon solamente se ruborizo y le dio un ligero cocotazo en la cabeza…  
"a todos los competidores: en breve se les trasladara a la sala de espera, se decidirán los combates de manera aleatoria y comenzaran las eliminatorias"  
Lea salió del vestuario, portaba un chaleco antibalas, muy similar al de la policía, y debajo de este una playera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos deportivos.  
Un brillo azul que ya conocía perfectamente nos envolvió y aparecimos en una sala con mas de 30 monitores, en cada uno se desplegaba la lista de combates, di un rapido vistazo a esta y el resultado fue que mi cuadrilla lucharía contra una llamada asasinsharks"  
-tiburones asesinos? En serio? Vaya nombre mas patético-  
un brillo apareció y de un segundo a otro estábamos en un entorno nuevo, esta vez estábamos en una especie de montaña, a nuestra izquierda había un gran terreno baldío, con algunas cuantas cajas y estructuras metálicas, justo al centro del terreno una gran torre, al parecer era lo único que aun estaba intacto, esta despedía una luz azul a sus alrededores.  
-bien nos separaremos y los Acabaremos-  
-No! Todos ustedes irán detrás de mi cubriendome!-  
-lea no seas terco! Estando juntos somos un blanco fácil!-  
-ustedes aceptaron que yo planeara las estrategias a cambio de unirme no?-  
-si pero..-  
-entonces hagan lo que les digo!-  
-al parecer no nos queda de otra... Muy bien cubriremos a lea, Sinon quedate detrás y daños apoyo de ser necesario vale?-  
-de acuerdo-  
necesitábamos 5 victorias para pasar las eliminatorias, cada equipo pelearía por lo menos 7 veces, los que ganaran al final pasarían a la semifinal y tendrían un 8vo combate, en pocas palabras había 256 equipos por bloque y un total de 128 combates.  
Comenzamos a correr detrás de lea... Realmente era una mala idea, por si fuera poco el muy tonto había decidido correr a plena vista por la subida de la colina. Logre visualizar a nuestro frente, ligeramente a la izquierda un brillo... No mas bien ese era un reflejo del sol en una mira... Un francotirador nos apuntaba, no tenia tiempo, o les avisaba y nos cubríamos o sacaba mi rifle y le disparaba, teniendo en cuenta el riesgo de que ese disparo eliminaría a uno de nosotros seguramente...  
-francotirador! al suelo!-  
Apenas termine la frase lea se detuvo en seco, se agacho y esquivo la bala por centímetros, sin embargo Silica estaba justo en la misma dirección que el...  
-aahhhh-  
La bala impacto en su hombro izquierdo derribandola, tenia el 34% de su vitalidad, estaba fuera de peligro.  
-que esperas! Nos están Disparando!-  
-pero Silica esta herida!-  
-no importa simplemente dejala y dispara!-  
-serás... Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable si la perdemos!-  
Tome mi rifle de francotirador, y apunte hacia el francotirador enemigo, cuando estaba a punto de disparar sentí algunos disparos pasar cerca de mi, salte hacia atrás y observe que había 2 enemigos mas disparandonos desde nuestra derecha, Silica se había ocultado tras una roca... Pero lea estaba recibiendo muchas balas...  
-lea! Idiota cubrete!-  
Gire rápidamente, al notar esto un enemigo me apunto y comenzó a dispararme, me agache e hice un quickscope dispare y el impacto dio de lleno en su costado, lo derribo de inmediato, quizás el DSR-50 no se caracterizaba por su daño, pero si por su potencia, ademas al tener equipadas las balas blindadas ahora tenia un nuevo efecto... Apareció un icono frente a mi con la forma de una insignia, el texto "1 tiro basta" y "1 bala 1 baja" apareció junto a esta, observe como el enemigo caía y se desintegraba, Sinon disparo desde detrás y el enemigo restante se desintegro apenas recibió el impacto... Hecate realmente era mortal... Apenas su avatar se desintegro, note que algo cayo al suelo, lea se levanto y camino hacia Silica...  
-por que no disparaste!?-

-lea cuidado!-  
Muy tarde, el objeto en el piso resulto ser una mina resorte, apenas detectara un movimiento cerca esta saltaría y explotaría, soltando restos de metralla por todos lados, la única forma de evitados era agachandose.  
Lea cayo al suelo, su vitalidad era mínima, 2%... Me acerque a el y le apunte con mi B23R  
-mira aquí somos un equipo y nos ayudamos unos a otros, si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que trabajar en equipo, y dejar de dar ordenes, y mucho menos ordenes absurdas y estúpidas!-  
Simplemente me miro con una cara que combinaba la ira y odio con la frustración... -de acuerdo, tu ganas... Muy bien sabiondo líder y ahora que hacemos!?-  
-ustedes dos se quedaran aquí, tienen muy poca vitalidad, y no desperdiciaremos ítems curativos desde el comienzo, Sinon me escuchas?-  
-si, que sucede como están por allá?-  
-nada bien, Silica y lea se quedaran aquí... No tienen de otra que *campear-  
-vale yo me estoy moviendo, si me quedaba quieta-  
-lo se, reglas de francotirador, dispara máximo 2 veces y muevete...-  
-muy bien cual es el plan?-  
-ves los restos de edificio que están cerca de los 3 montones de cajas?-  
-si-  
-dirigente allí y mantén tu vista en Silica y lea, si necesito apoyo te lo diré-  
-de acuerdo-  
Colgué mi DSR-50 en mi espalda ajuste la correa para que no estorbara junto con mis espadas y comencé a correr, me dirigía hacia la torre, mientras corría una bala me impacto en la pierna y caí, gire como pude para evitar las demás, saque mi pistola con la mano derecha y apunte, había un pistolero frente a mi, cargaba una pistola poco común, una ejecucionadora, esta era muy conocida, tenia la potencia de una escopeta ya que literalmente disparaba cartuchos de escopeta calibre 28, aunque esto reducía su capacidad a 5 balas por cargador, el diseño era idéntico a un revolver, en esta tenia equipada un cañón largo para contrarrestar el corto alcance y una mira láser, para aumentar su precisión, disparamos al mismo tiempo, mi balas fueron neutralizadas rápidamente por sus perdigones, algunos me impactaron, dispare de inmediato 3 rondas mas, 9 balas salieron de mi arma, el disparo todo lo que le quedaba, gire y me puse de pie mientras el vaciaba su arma para recargarla, mientras el colocaba los cartuchos dispare mi ultimo tiro del cargador, 3 balas salieron disparadas e impactaron en mi enemigo, se notaba su ascenso, una en el estomago, una en la boca de se estomago y una mas en el centro del pecho, simplemente cayo y se desintegro, guarde mi pistola y tome la ejecucuonadora del suelo, (las reglas permitían tomar un arma del suelo, con la munición que tuviera cargada en ese momento, y si tenias la habilidad carroñero equipada te permitía tener la mitad de la munición restante en el bolsillo del jugador eliminado que poseía el arma, tenias que tirar tu arma al suelo, pero la recuperarías apenas terminara la partida, siempre y cuando esta fuera una batalla oficial en el área interna y no un enfrentamiento en área neutral)  
Note que tan solo tenia 12 balas para esta arma, Asi que corrí de nuevo hacia la torre, si subía a esta tendría una vista mejor... Comencé a oír disparos... Se escuchaban donde estaban lea y Silica!

Silica había escuchado algo, me advirtió que tuviera lista mi arma, recargue mi m4 y active el lanzagranadas, lo cargue con munición que creaba una cortina de humo y la dispare, tome a Silica del brazo y comenzamos a correr hacia el punto inicial, tal vez Sinon aun seguiría ahí, un disparo paso a centímetros de mi mejilla, volteamos de inmediato y comenzamos a disparar, una gran explosión disperso la cortina de humo, había un sujeto con una careta, en su espalda cargaba un rifle, y en sus manos una sub ametralladora, no sabia cual era, debí haber estudiado mejor las diferentes armas!... De pronto apareció Edward...  
-cuidado es una Chicom CQB! Dispara ráfagas de 3 balas!-  
El aun estaba muy lejos como para disparar, solo podría con su rifle de Francotirador, y no tenia tiempo para soltar su pistola y hacer todo, era todo o nada, salte de manera lateral, apunte pero un disparo de el me dio justo en la mira de m4, no había forma de que apuntara con esta fallando... De pronto Silica apareció desde detrás de una pared, tenia un su mano una pistola, de las únicas que conocía, era una paralellum 9 mm disparo a matar en contra del enemigo, note como este se revolvía con cada impacto, en el 4to dejo caer el arma, recibió 7 de 12 disparos, Silica había vaciado su cargador, el tipo simplemente cayo sobre sus rodillas y se estampo de cara al suelo, Edward simplemente estaba apuntando hacia el, tal vez lo tenia en la mira, pero Silica llego antes...

corrí lo mas rapido que pude, encontré a Silica, lea h Edward juntos, frente a ellos un avatar se desvanecía, la leyenda de ganador apareció frente a nosotros...

Estaba en shock, había... Eliminado a un enemigo y salvado a mi compañero... Finalmente comenzaba a mejorar, aun quería ser como Edward o como Shino... Quería ser tan buena y tener una habilidad única como ellos...

************************************************** ***********  
Revise la ventana de resultados, me fruste demasiado al ver el resultado, todos estaban en primero, yo estaba en segundo en mi equipo y en la tabla general, lo único que no dejaba mi marcador en 0 era la asistencia que había hecho al dañar un enemigo y que esta contara como ayuda...

Note que todos estaban alegres, debíamos trabajar unidos, las decisiones que seguimos de lea casi nos cuestan todo, aparecimos en la sala de espera y notamos que solo faltaban 5 combates mas, a los pocos minutos terminaron y fuimos transportados de nuevo esta vez el equipo a vencer era llamado night crowls... Cuervos de la noche o cuervos nocturnos... El mapa era excesivamente grande, era un desierto... Justo a 200 mts había un edificio, nosotros estábamos sobre una colina, De nuevo.  
-Sinon cubrete tras de esas rocas y apunta a los enemigos, Silica cubrela desde delante, lea tu entra en ese edificio y dispara desde las ventanas, yo voy a terreno abierto-  
Todos siguieron las instrucciones que les di, Sinon inmediatamente se comunico  
-4 objetivos a la vista, uno de ellos trae una capa muy voluminosa, es muy sospechoso...-  
-muy bien encargate de el primero-  
Escuche disparos provenientes del edificio, pero que hacia lea? Por que disparaba ahora si Sinon los tenia a la vista!?  
-lea que haces!?-  
-hay 3 enemigos aquí!- su voz se corto de inmediato y su nombre fue tachado en la lista, un cráneo aparecía a su lado, voltee a ver hacia el edificio y note el mismo cráneo, este indicaba el lugar de muerte de un aliado... Espera había dicho 3? Pero si había 4 en la mira de Sinon...  
-Sinon no dispares!-  
... Muy tarde... La bala impacto al sujeto, mas bien caja holografica, esta era una arma táctica, en lugar de llevar una Granada cegadora, de humo etc, si comprabas esta en la tienda, podrías equiparla, era cara, pero muy resistente y fácil de reparar, aunque bueno considerando que el disparo era del Hecate, la caja tenia un gran hoyo en el centro...  
Note un disparo mas, se dirigía a Sinon, mi habilidad de escaneo estaba totalmente dominada, podía ver a mis aliados no importa donde estuvieran, y a mis enemigos siempre y cuando estuvieran en mi área visual, no importaba si estaban detrás de una pared, mi habilidad me mostraría todos sus datos... Voltee a ver hacia donde estaba Sinon. La vitalidad de Silica estaba intacta pero Sinon tenia 28% de daño, había esquivado el disparo lo mejor que pudo, salte de inmediato y trepe por una escalera oxidada que colgaba de una pared del edificio, este estaba totalmente chueco y tenia huecos en las paredes, incluso una esquina tenia un gigantesco hoyo que permitía la vista libre hacia fuera o dentro del edificio, llegue a la azotea y me tope con un enemigo, cargaba un Type 25, con una culata y una mira milimetrica, disparo hacia mi, tome mis B23R con ambas manos y abrí fuego, chispas volaron debido a los choques de las balas, una de ellas golpeo en la cabeza al enemigo y se desintegro, 2 balas me golpearon en el pecho y caí del edificio...

Voltee a ver al edificio, note algo caer desde la azotea de este, observe por la mira de mi Hecate... No! Era Edward! Quería correr y ayudarlo, pero no podía, correr ahora simplemente seria dar a conocer mi posición, ya la conocían pero aun no me tenían en la mira...  
-Silica muevete a esa otra roca y dime si ves a alguien!-  
-de acuerdo!-  
Silica de inmediato corrió hacia la derecha, se cubrió y se asomo un poco... Apenas logro sacar un ojo a través de un costado de la roca una lluvia de balas pasaron casi golpeandola, unas de ellas golpearon la roca, otras pasaron rozando su cabello, y las simplemente pasaron a su lado...  
-si! Los 4 están disparando con todo!-  
-demonios... Somos 2 contra 3-  
-Sinon, cuantas probabilidades tienes de disparar y acabarlos si no te vieran?-  
-al menos acabaría con 2-  
-muy bien están en grupos de 2, acaba con e ro de la formación de derecha a izquierda, traen las armas mas fuertes, el resto es todo tuyo, podrás correr y *snipear al restante...-  
-Silica espera de que hablas, que estas haciendo!?-  
-dandote tiempo y cobertura...-  
Silica simplemente salió corriendo hacia el frente, comenzó a disparar contra los enemigos, algunas de sus balas les dieron, hizo daño a cada uno de los 3 enemigos, una de sus balas brillo de una forma extraña, quizás era solo mi imaginación... Esta impacto y el sujeto que la recibió cayo al suelo, estaba en el estado de "al borde de muerte" pero no solo eso, realmente no se podía mover... Parálisis quizás?... No imposible... Silica recibió 2 impactos y entro al borde de muerte, comenzó a arrastrarse... Los enemigos recargaron y apuntaron contra ella... Debía disparar y rapido...

Eso era todo, quizás había derribado a uno, pero estaba al borde de la muerte y Sinon estaba muy lejos, aunque gateara no llegaría hasta ella, escuche un disparo, una estela que cortaba el viento salió disparada hacia uno de ellos, lo golpeo justo en el pecho y se desintegro al instante, sin embargo un enemigo aun me apuntaba, disparo 3 veces cerré los ojos y escuche un ruido metálico frente a mi...

-Venga arriba Silica! Ya perdimos a lea, no podemos perder a otro mas en este combate!- aun veía las estelas y fragmentos de bala que había partido usando a Elucidator...  
-Edward? Pero si tu...-  
-Jaja vamos no creerás que con un par de tiros y una caída de 15 metros se libraran de mi o si? Necesitaran mas que eso-  
El enemigo disparo todo su cargador, empuñe a Darkrepulser con mi mano derecha y comencé a girarla como si esta fuera una hélice, algunas balas se desviaron, otras atravesaron y me rozaron... Las restantes simplemente sacudí mi espada en dirección al suelo y se clavaron en el... Había redirigido intencionalmente 7 balas... Finalmente comenzaba a ser digno de empuñar estas espadas...  
-todo tuyo Sinon...- moví la cabeza hacia un lado y una bala paso tocando mi cabello, esta dio de lleno en el cuello del enemigo restante quien se desmorono y tras esto el mensaje gore victoria apareció...  
-van 2 victorias... Faltan 3 y llegar a la final de bloque... Podemos lograrlo

Notas finales: como verán ahora hay varios narradores (si ahora será una especie de punto de perspectiva de cada personaje, podrán diferenciarlo debido a las líneas de asteriscos que se encuentran por todo el texto X, aun no los pongo pero en caso de necesitar un narrador externo utilizare un texto que se encuentre entre esto xxxxxx (si las x cuentan como el texto)

Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia, la cuenta regresiva para el final comienza…

PD nami te amo mucho!


	16. Chapter 16 amigos o enemigos

CAP 16 amigos o enemigos... Mascaras

Las 4 batallas siguientes no fueron la gran cosa, se hacia mas difícil vencerlos, pero después de esa batalla nadie fue eliminado, la tabla general iba de este modo Sinon 9 bajas, Silica 5, lea 4 yo llevaba 6, todos llevábamos un récord increíble de 0 muertes... A excepción de lea, aunque aun Asi estábamos en la final ahora... No importaba el resultado, ganáramos o perdiéramos estábamos dentro del BOB, mientras estábamos en la sala de espera, los demás revisaban su equipamiento, yo decidí no hacerlo ya que aun tenia mis espadas, aunque me quedara sin balas aun podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, justo cuando decidí levantados e ir con ellos me di cuenta de que no estaban...  
-maldición me dejaron solo por ir a comprar munición...-  
-DMD... Eres el original?... Voltea quiero comprobarlo-  
Una voz metálica resonó e inmediatamente voltee... No había duda este era death Gun...  
-que pasa?... Parece que viste un fantasma... Sabes quien soy? Soy la reencarnación del original death Gun... Llamame...-  
Se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos... Mi corazón se había detenido, sentía una inexplicable cantidad de escalofros... Ya había luchado contra el antes... Sin miedo, por que ahora lo tenia?  
-... Si suena interesante... Llamame Sterben-  
Cerro su puño y levanto dos dedos, me apunto con ellos dio vuelta a su mano y levanto el pulgar... Estaba formando una pistola con su mano, me apunto con ella al puente de mi nariz, bajo y formo una cruz en mi corazón... Simulo un disparo y se escucho su voz metálica... -bang-  
comenzó a reír y se desapareció entre la multitud... Me quede helado y no podía moverme, le decía a mi cuerpo que se moviera... Que respirara pero no lo hacia, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar... Observe a los demás llegar, estaban a pocos metros de mi, Sinon volteo y me miro...  
-Ed? Ed!? Que tienes!?-  
Simplemente caí al suelo... Abrí los ojos, estaba en mi habitación de nuevo... Estaba demasiado inquieto, sentí una gran nausea y corrí al baño, la impresión de los últimos momentos me hizo vomitar, Sinon abrió la puerta de golpe y entro...  
-Ed estas bien?... Estas muy pálido que tienes!?-  
No podía hacer que mi voz saliera... Simplemente hice lo mejor que pude, me acerque a ella abraze su cintura y deje caer mi cabeza cerca de su hombro, podía sentir sus latidos, ella simplemente trato de retirarme un poco y preguntarme que había pasado, me aferre a ella con todas mis fuerzas, ella al parecer simplemente se dio cuenta de que necesitaba calmarme, su presencia lo hacia, su respiración, sus latidos, su calidez, su aroma... Poco a poco fui liberando la fuerza que ejercía y Levante la mirada, Sinon estaba con una cara de preocupación muy fuerte... Tome conciencia de mi mismo... En verdad tan mal lucia?... Sentí un ligero escalofrío en la espalda, solte un ligero hilo de voz... Aun no podía hablar claramente  
-lo... Si... Siento... Yo...-  
-esta bien, calmare un poco, aquí estoy, no te dejare solo, confía en mi Ed-  
-gra... Gracias, yo me encontré con death Gun... No su nombre... Es sterben-  
-espera te encontraste con el!? Que sucedió?  
Miles de imágenes de recuerdos de los últimos minutos pasaron por mi mente, los escalofríos reaparecieron, no podía hacer otra escena similar, sin embargo no pude evitar tomar su mano y ponerla en mi pecho... Sentir su calidez en mi corazón inmediatamente me hizo calmarme, sonreí lo mejor que pude, aunque no la solte.  
-debemos regresar-  
-estas bien? Te sientes seguro de poder competir?-  
-si, debemos mejorar y ganarle a death... Sterben-  
Nos preparamos e iniciamos secion  
-que sucedió? Por que estabas Asi Edward?-  
-me encontré con death Gun, se hace llamar Sterben-  
Escuche la voz de Daniel, estaba justo detrás de mi.  
-vamos no mientas, death Gun es historia, se acabo, kirito lo derroto hace mucho-  
-pero este tipo es alguien mas... Dijo... Que era su reencarnación-  
-por favor no digas tonterías, bueno preparate, lograron llegar a la final, y al parecer tienen como adversarios a sus amigos.-  
observe el monitor... Era cierto los IV como se hacían llamar iban contra nosotros, Owen, Heavygunner Y Gregor, y un chico mas nombrado slayer, nos preparamos e ingresamos al área de combate.  
Nuestro equipo apareció en la parte alta de un puente, era una carretera... Estaba en ruinas, debajo había una gran autopista, tenia algunas grietas, autos incendiados y restos de vehículos golpeados y machacados...  
El área era de aproximadamente 16 km2... El sistema activaría los vehículos apenas se encontrara el ítem... Apenas se escucho ARMAS ACTIVADAS todos corrimos a través de los autos del puente, había un sitio perfecto para Sinon...  
-Sinon-  
-de acuerdo entiendo-  
Ella tomo su posición y de inmediato comenzó a apuntar en busca de algún objetivo.  
El modo de juego esta vez no era un simple duelo por equipos... Este era conocido como EJECUCION... Este estaba prohibido a menores de 16 años debido a sus reglas, estas era. Simples, acabar con todo el equipo rival, a excepción de que la única forma de eliminar al enemigo es con un tiro o la cabeza, o dejarlo entrar en el modo de al borde de la muerte disparando hasta que su hp llegue a 5%, correr hasta el y ejecutarlo con un golpe de gracia, este era uno de los modos mas... Salvajes, no nos quedaba de otra debíamos eliminarlos...  
Me disponía a bajar a la carretera principal a rapel cuando escuche un ruido extraño... 3 autos y una motocicleta, todos en formación los cuales empezaron a disparar hacia nosotros, 2 autos a los lados con ametralladoras rotatorias, uno de ellos con proyectiles eléctricos y la motocicleta... Era la mas letal, tenia equipados dos cañones de alto calibre y de largo alcance, note como los restos de un auto a mi derecha volaron en pedazos...  
-separense! Corrimos todos a diferentes direcciones. Escuche por el radio a Silica  
-encontré la ayuda de vehículos.-  
Apenas dijo esto el icono de una moto y la frase BlackStriker lista se escucho... Me cubrí detrás de un auto y note como Silica y lea ya estaban arriba de sus vehículos, ella utilizaba una motocicleta de 5 ruedas, 4 traseras y una delantera arsenal, lea una gran camioneta con alto blindaje... La Ryback Crusher este nombre le quedaba perfecto, cualquier cosa que impactaba contra ella, terminaba aplastada, el le abría paso a Silica, Sinon se subió a su raildrive y conducía detrás de ellos... Un disparo le dio a una columna y el tramo de autopista en el que ellos estaban se hundió, no sufrieron mucho daño pero estaban expuestos... Me Levante, apenas mire al lado note un disparo chocar contra un auto detrás de mi exploto y me tiro al suelo con un daño de 19% mi vitalidad aun tenia 81% pero estaba aturdido por el impacto, observe el piso, este comenzaba a destrozarse... Quizás mis compañeros no hubieran recibido tanto daño, pero eso se debía a que estaban sobre sus vehículos, y por si fuera poco la superficie debajo de ellos solo se había hundido, pero en mi caso... Estando sin vehículo y con un piso a punto de destrozarse en pedazos... Seria una muerte segura... Quizás era una locura pero solo tenia una opción, no sabría si funcionaria, pero debía intertarlo.

Edward aun seguía allá arriba, quizás debía activar el modo synchro, habíamos quedado en no usarlo sino hasta un momento critico... Pero no soportaría verlo caer... El piso del puente se destrozo y restos de el y varios automóviles cayeron, causando una gran explosión...  
-Edward!-  
Había llamas y humo por toda esa zona, de pronto observe como algo cortaba la cortina de humo y las llamas hacia los lados... La BlackStriker estaba en el aire... Decendiendo pero como?

Justo en el momento que el piso comenzaba a colapsar comencé a correr con toda mi fuerza, apoye un pie sobre el muro de contención y utilice toda mi fuerza en un salto... Mientras estaba en el aire active mi moto  
-BlackStriker!-  
Una vara luminosa apareció en mi mano derecha, la sujete firmemente con ambas manos y la torcí un poco, esta se separo y fragmentos de luz se convertían en datos que dieron origen a mi vehículo incluso en el aire, observe una explosión y acelere, atravesé el humo y las llamas, mi moto decendía rápidamente, caí sobre una superficie limpia, acelere de inmediato y me dirigí a reagruparme con mi equipo, las cosas estaban a punto de emparejarse, Owen y su equipo sabrían quienes somos.  
-escogan un blanco y aniquilenlo, yo voy tras Owen.-  
Acelere a toda la potencia y a los pocos segundos alcance a Owen, el intento cerraría el paso y nuestras motos chocaron, chispas salieron despedidas, notaba la fricción del impacto. Owen desenfundo su su arma, tenia equipada una escopeta recortada de doble cañón, disparo y mi moto sufrió la mayoría del impacto, mi vitalidad bajo a 68% desavendré y me coloque detrás de el...

Edward estaba cazando a Owen, yo tome como objetivo a ese jugador nuevo, slayer aun no sabia quien era, tenia una careta que ocultaba su rostro, acelere y me coloque justo al lado de su auto, tome mi espada y comencé a dar sablazos en contra de la ventanilla, esta apenas comenzaba a romperse cuando observe un brillo en la parte baja del chasis, llamas comenzaron a salir intentando quemarme, me aleje un poco para evitar las llamas, atacar en estas condiciones seria difícil...

Tanto Sinon como Edward tenían sus objetivos, lea y yo acelerábamos detrás de Heavygunner y de Gordon, lea comenzó a disparar sus metralletas en contra de Heavygunner, Asi que yo active mi arma láser y comencé a atacar a Gordon, el simplemente acelero y subió una rampa, saltando y poniéndose en una superficie mas elevada, ahora el tenia la ventaja y un campo de visión suficiente como para atacar...

El pesado blindaje de el automóvil de Heavygunner me daba problemas, mis metralletas no tenían la suficiente potencia como para atravesar ese blindaje, note algo parpadear debajo de su chasis, el auto se suspendió en el aire y me dejo pasar por debajo, activo sus armas y comenzó a atacar, tenia equipados lanza cohetes, no eran mas grandes que el tamaño de una mano, pero aun Asi tenían una potencia increíble, uno de ellos impacto en una columna del puente y esta simplemente se hizo añicos... Con un par de esos cohetes seria mi fin...

************************************************** ***********  
Comenze a disparar el lanzador de protones de mi BlackStriker, Owen comenzó a zigzaguear, algunos disparos le dieron, le hicieron perder el control y girar bruscamente, entro en un callejón sin salida, trepo por entre los escombros e invirtió la situación, ahora era yo el que estaba contra la pared, di la vuelta y me dispuse a enfrentarlo cara a cara, abrí las cuchillas laterales e hice rugir mi motor, parecía una justa, cada uno sobre su motocicleta y con un arma en mano, Owen guardo su escopeta y presiono y botón en su motocicleta, la parte del frente que antes parecía la punta de una flecha, se abrió dejando ver que esta realmente era un escudo frontal, ajusto el manubrio un poco mas cerrado y del frente salieron dos cuchillas, cada una desde cada lado de la cubierta del escudo, había una distancia de 70 mts aproximadamente, aceleramos y a los pocos segundos se escucho el crujido del metal contra metal, caí de mi BlackStriker al intentar frenar lateralmente, esta tenia un gran corte en la parte derecha, note mi costado y mi vitalidad.. 30% en realidad me había golpeado, voltee a ver a Owen, su moto había perdido la parte derecha del escudo y tenia grandes daños, despedía chispas debido al daño, comenzó a echar humo y Owen bajo de ella, su vitalidad rondaba entre el 46%, tomo la parte del escudo que había sido arrancado de su moto y lo cargo con una mano, con la otra tomo la cuchilla y la saco del escudo, pelearía cuerpo a cuerpo, su escopeta había sido destrozada, me miro directamente, puso una sonrisa siniestra y se abalanzo sobre mi...

Heavygunner comenzaba a dispararme con todo, por un momento me quede pensando que hacer, el tenia blindaje y armas potentes, yo tenia fuerza... Frene en seco y un misil me impacto, en segundos explotaría, metí reversa y me estrelle contra Heavygunner que venia a toda velocidad, el cohete exploto y dejo ambos vehículos con un gran daño... Baje y respire intentando recuperar el aliento y evitar todo el humo que despedían nuestros vehículos, tome mi m4 y comencé a disparar a Heavygunner que se había cubierto detrás de su auto, no podía equipar su vulcan en estos momentos Asi que decidí aprovechar, tome mi m4 y comencé a disparar, tras algunos segundos mi cargador estaba vacío, apenas presione el gatillo para liberarlo, Heavygunner salió de su escondite, tenia en sus manos un lanzacohetes, disparo y apenas logre agacharme para esquivarlo, el cohete impacto en la Ryback detrás de mi y la onda expansiva me mando directo al suelo, el lanzacohetes apuntaba directo hacia mi, de pronto Heavygunner recibió el impacto de un par de disparos, Silica había llegado en su motocicleta, con un vehículo muy averiado detrás de ella, realizo un wheelie y dejo acelerar su motocicleta, ella salto fuera y cayo en el suelo dejando pasar el otro auto, tomo el lanzacohetes de Heavygunner que aun permanecía en el campo de batalla, apunto y fijo el blanco apretó el gatillo y un cohete rastreador salió disparado, a los pocos segundos exploto en el blanco sobre el cual apareció el icono de muerto al instante en que su barra de hp desapareció.

Aun me encontraba corriendo, slayer me había perdido de vista, me recosté sobre el piso coloque a Hecate sobre su soporte y me prepare para apuntar, estaba sobre el techo de un autobús por lo cual tendría un rango de visión mayor, ajuste el blanco justo al centro de mi mira, un pequeño circulo verde apareció en el, esta era la mira, la cual estaba sincronizada con mis latidos, cada vez que mi corazón latía el circulo crecía y poco a poco reducía de tamaño hasta el próximo latido, apunte cuidadosamente me tranquilize para reducir mi ritmo cardiaco y coloque mi dedo sobre el gatillo... A pocos segundos de presionarlo, una explosión justo al lado de mi objetivo me hizo perderlo de vista, cuando todo el humo se disperso note que Owen y Edward estaban peleando... Ambos usaban espadas, Ed tenia. Una en cada mano, mientras que Owen usaba una espada y un escudo, ambos peleaban a una velocidad muy alta, de pronto estaban en el suelo, al segundo siguiente sobre un auto... Su velocidad era increíble... No, no podía distraerme, aun debía derribar a slayer, tan pronto lo visualize el estaba atacando a Ed, utilizaba una escopeta llamada Hydra, lo peculiar de esta arma era que tenia 3 cañones los cuales se podían disparar individualmente o en conjunto, Edward apenas podía bloquear los disparos y los ataques de Owen a la vez, apunte directamente a slayer, dispare a la vez que le gritaba a Edward por el intercomunicador -sal de ahí!-  
La bala golpeo la pierna de slayer atravesándola de lado a lado, Owen la esquivo tras ver a slayer herido y Edward también fue impactado en su brazo, durante ese segundo de distracción Owen lo golpeo con su escudo en el rostro y utilizo su espada... Esto era una locura, vi una luz roja parpadear... Y una parte separarse de Edward... Existían varios modos perjudiciales, pero el icono sobre Edward era el de sangrado... Había pocas razones para este modo, un corte muy profundo, miles de heridas consecutivas... O la perdida de una extremidad.

Sentí un impacto de bala rozar mi brazo, apenas lograba recuperados cuando sentí algo metálico golpear mi cara, abrí los ojos e intente bloquear el siguiente golpe... Era muy tarde, gire lo mas que pude intentando reducir el daño, pero el corte fue de lado a lado, cuando Owen jalo su espada mi brazo derecho salió por los aires y se desintegro en instantes, el icono de una gota de sangre apareció en mi HUD, esto era malo, solo tenia un brazo para pelear y por si fuera poco mi hp estaba a 34% y bajando... Me agache y realice un uppercut con mi espada, fue bloqueado rápidamente por Owen, slayer disparo su hydra dándole de lleno, mi hp estaba en 1% veía borroso, equipe mi pistola y comenze a disparar como loco en contra de ellos, escuche un disparo y slayer se desintegro, la voz de Sinon se escuchaba aunque no lograba entender nada, escuche a Owen hablar... Logre captar algo como regresare por ti, y verlo dar la vuelta hacia donde estaba Sinon, guardo su espada, clavo su escudo en el suelo y saco un arma, una ballesta explosiva, me arrastre lo mas rapido que pude fuera de su línea de visión, mi vista pasaba de borrosa a un color rojo, apenas podía distinguir siluetas y una calavera similar al icono de muerte comenzaba a dibujarerse justo en el centro de mi visión, caí al suelo sin fuerza y me di la vuelta, mire al cielo... Nunca había visto un cielo tan rojo... Cerré mis ojos y sentí un pinchazo en mi hombro...  
Todo se había acabado cierto?...  
-que esperas levantare Sinon nos necesita!-  
Aun estaba vivo... Mi hp estaba al 6% aun podía pelear... Corrí lo mas rapido que pude, dejando atrás a Silica y a lea, el hp de sino. Bajaba cada segundo... Debía ser mas rapido... Coji a Darkrepulser del suelo en el cual había perdido mi brazo, el estado de sangrado ya había desaparecido y la ayuda de lea y Silica esperaba que el sistema recuperara mi brazo, cuando llegue los encontré...  
Sinon estaba en el suelo, con una espada clavada en la mano derecha en el suelo, y el pie de Owen sobre la otra, ella forcejeaba un poco, Owen al parecer hablaba con ella, acercándose a ella mas de lo que quisiera... Estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los suyos...  
-Owen tu bastardo comete esto!-  
Tome mi DSR-50 y con un *dragscope dispare dándole en su hombro, el disparo lo tiro metros lejos de Sinon, apenas llegue le quite la espada de la mano y la deje moverse..  
-estas bien?-  
-... Si no te preocupes, acabemos con esto.-  
Tome a Elucidator y a Darkrepulser y me acerque a el lentamente, tomo su ballesta y disparo, corte la flecha en el aire, evitando su explosión, ajusto algo en su ballesta y disparo de nuevo, esta vez eran 3 flechas, recordé el entrenamiento... Esto no era nada comparado con eso... Realice un corte en x y las 3 flechas cayeron despedazadas, me coloque en una posición inicial y active una habilidad de espada que yo mismo había introducido al sistema, corrí a toda velocidad e hice 3 cortes a Owen, 2 horizontales y uno mas horizontal con ambas espadas, 2 mas horizontales, le di una patada, añadí algo mas personal al combo, hice un corte vertical que lo dejo sin brazos, di un gran salto hacia atrás para ganar terreno, se escuchaban los gritos de Owen, maldecía a todo lo que se movía... Pero era hora de acabar con esto, mis espadas comenzaron a brillar, corrí a toda mi velocidad hacia el, comenze a gritar el nombre de ese ataque... CARNAGE... Ambas espadas lo golpearon diagonalmente haciéndolo volar por los aires, di un giro rapido para recuperar equilibrio y coloque mis espadas una a cada lado mío, las entrecruce el un rapido movimiento, una luz roja emitió de Owen dando a entender que lo había cortado en dos... SCISORS! ...carnage scisors ese era el nombre de esa habilidad, Owen se desintegro en miles de pedazos con una luz azul dando a entender que había sido eliminado, el mensaje de victoria apareció... Suspire y deje caer mis armas:  
"felicitaciones han ganado las eliminatorias de BOB"  
Esta batalla... Había parecido una carnicería... Pero había algo extraño en ella... Tenia una extraña sensación inexplicable, en las tablas de clasificación global slayer tenia el puesto numero 14, yo aun estaba en el 17... Como es que el fue derrotado tan fácil?... Había algo raro.

Dragscope: es el nombre de un estilo de disparo utilizado exclusivamente por los francotiradores, scope significa mira, o la acción de aumentar el zoom de esta arma mediante una mira para mayor presicion, en este caso la traducción seria mira recorrida o arrastrada, este tipo de disparo es muy sencillo consiste en que el jugado solo voltea hacia el enemigo, debido a que la mayoría de juegos al activar la mira de un sniper cualquiera la velocidad con la que puedes girar el centro de tu vista se vuelve mas lento, al activar la mira, esta se alenta y ayuda en mucho al apuntar a un enemigo, es decir giras rápido colocas la mira y esta se puede centrar fácilmente en un enemigo, solo jalas el gatillo y por arte de magia un enemigo menos, es una técnica que requiere de gran habilidad y concentración, existen diferentes variantes de esta técnica, tal y como es el noscope (disparar sin mira) el cual en halo y gears es bastante fácil, pero en call of duty es casi imposible a menos de que el enemigo este a 3 cm de distancia, o el quick scope (mira rápida) consiste en tan solo dar un ligero toque a la mira y disparar inmediatamente antes de que la mira se active por completo, curiosamente esta técnica es muy útil ya que aunque no apuntas antes de disparar, el sistema reconoce la mira asi que la bala no se distoriciona e ira totalmente recta al centro de tu mira haciendo mas fácil acabar con los enemigos.

Y bien este el el cap 16 espero que les haya gustado un capitulo mas cerca del final.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola de nuevo soy yo, perdonen por haber dejado esto tan abandonado, es solo que he estado muy ocupado últimamente, y djksadhafgad asgddgfg TT_TT no he podido hacer mucho en estas vacaciones, en fin no tengo mucho que decir, solo pido disculpas por haber abandonado esto durante tanto tiempo

Sin molestarlos mas les dejo la continuación de la historia:

Capitulo 17

Al día siguiente de haber ganado las eliminatorias se anuncio finalmente la tabla de posiciones y marcadores finales, por si fuera poco también se envió un e-Mail a todos los jugadores indicando el grupo en el que participarían para las semifinales, el correo incluía un grupo de instrucciones, que indicaba la lista de modos de juego para las semifinales y también una letra, la cual indicaba el grupo...  
No puse mucha atención al correo, durante el resto de las vacaciones simplemente realice mis tareas y me desconecte del mundo por algunos días, simplemente me acostaba en mi cuarto viendo el techo fijamente...  
Había pasado ya 1 semana, era lunes por la mañana, entre a la escuela, no tenia nada mejor que hacer Asi que decidí ir a la cancha a jugar fútbol con mis amigos, aun estaba oscuro, Asi que era mas difícil ver el balón y a los demás, entre mientras ellos jugaban 3 contra 4, puse un pie dentro de la cancha y de inmediato un balón golpeo la reja protectora a pocos centímetros de mi, sentí mi oreja calentarse y arder, pase mi mano sobre ella y la sentí húmeda, apenas note que esta estaba sangrando... -vaya pero si es el jugador numero 1 del grupo D, veamos que tienes para nosotros en el mundo real-  
Owen sonaba mas irritante que nunca, por un instante tome el balón entre mis manos... Quería arrojarselo a la cara pero me arrepentí... Tenia mas fuerza en las piernas, solte el balón y lo patee con toda mi fuerza, el balón se desvío, y accidentalmente golpeo a una chica que había corrido para evitar el balón... Irónicamente fue exactamente al lugar hacia donde este se dirigía...  
Me coloque de portero y jugamos un rato, revise mi reloj 7:24 am -lo siento chicos debo irme-  
-vamos tan rapido?-  
-aun quedan cerca de 30 minutos para que empiezen las clases!-  
-lo siento Shino no tarda en llegar!- corrí fuera de la cancha y me dirigí a las escaleras, subiría al salón y la esperaría.-  
Eran las 7:32 cuando por fin la vi entrar al aula, ella dejo su mochila en su asiento y me saludo  
-hola Edward como... Pero que diablos te paso!?-  
-ah? Si claro ya sabes hola...-  
-lo siento es que tu oído... Esta rojo y al parecer tiene un par de cortadas-  
-... No es nada-  
Ella simplemente se acerco y me limpio con una toalla húmeda que saco de su mochila.  
-quieres ir al patio?-  
-esta bien vamos-  
Ella simplemente salió y yo fui detrás de ella  
-Ed... Creo que tengo una pista sobre death Gun-  
-enserio!? Y bien que es?-  
-se que esta viviendo en la misma ciudad que nosotros, desgraciadamente siempre ha iniciado sesión mediante un programa que altera su ip y no nos permite rastrearlo...-  
-dejame adivinar entraste a la pc de tu padre de nuevo?-  
-no es como si no lo haya hecho antes-  
-Pff en fin, por cierto... Toma... Te traje esto...-  
Saque de mi bolsillo una carta y una pequeña rosa que había hecho de origami  
-muchas gracias es muy bonita-  
-se parece a ti en lo bonita que es, aunque por supuesto no se compara para nada contigo no te llega ni a los talones.-  
Ella simplemente se sonrojo, simplemente me acerque a ella y la bese, la abraze cuando de pronto escuche la voz de una chica  
-Waa que asco maldito gordo infeliz esto es un área publica.-  
-Silica! Que acaso no puedo estar ni 5 minutos con Shino en paz!?-  
-esta bien si no quieres que te avise que las clases ya van a comenzar esta bien-  
Eran las 7:49  
-Pff esta bien vamos-  
Las siguientes horas transcurrieron muy lentamente, los rumores de nuestra cuadrilla no tardaron en esparcirse, a la hora del receso estaba a punto de levantarla toman a Shino de la mano y salir corriendo hacia las jardineras cerca del hibernadero cuando de pronto había una gran cantidad de personas rodeandonos  
-aaahh pero que diablos!? De donde carajos salieron todos!?-  
Los 4 miembros que formaban nuestra cuadrilla nos sentábamos todos juntos, Shino y yo nos sentábamos juntos en la parte central del aula, mientras que Ayano y lea se sentaban juntos en la banca de adelante, Asi que literalmente estábamos rodeados...  
-como diablos salimos de aquí!?-  
-quietense de enmedio!-  
-tengo hambre!-  
... Había escuchado bien?  
-Shino escuche bien? Gritaste tengo hambre?-  
-si por que tiene algo de malo?-  
-no, es solo que es raro gritar eso en medio de tanta gente.-  
-pero funciono-  
En efecto todos se habían callado y al parecer nos daban el paso... O eso parecía, en realidad eran los presidentes de cada clase que entraron a nuestro salón acompañados del periódico escolar...  
-Asi que ustedes son Los famosos Spec Wolfs?-  
-amm si por?-  
-verán tenemos una solicitud para que el periódico escolar les haga una entrevista, y al parecer la escuela recibió un correo de parte de los desarrolladores de GGO y la revista del MMO Stream semanal...-  
-MMO Stream semanal? No, enserio!? Apareceremos en la revista mas importante de juegos!? Genial!-  
-lea calmate, no es como si fuéramos los únicos, imagino que también entrevistaran a los demás ganadores-  
-enserio no has leído el correo Edward?, venia un archivo adjunto el cual indicaba que las mejores 10 cuadrillas en la clasificación global serian entrevistadas-  
-no aun no lo leo, pero que hay con eso?-  
- y nosotros somos la 6ta-  
-QUEEEEEE!? Somos la 6ta!? Pero como? Esperaba que fuéramos la 38 o algo aun mas abajo en el marcador-  
-pues ya ven que no-  
Fuimos interrumpidos por el presidente del club del periódico escolar.  
-y bien tienen alguna fecha para su petición?-  
-de hecho queremos que sea inmediata, no se preocupen tenemos el permiso para que ustedes 4 salgan de clases y respondan nuestras preguntas.  
Al final de cuentas aceptamos al día siguiente leímos un ejemplar:  
" entrevistando a los Spec Wolfs  
La cuadrilla ganadora de las eliminatorias del grupo D del 5to bullet of bullets, y actualmente clasificada como la 6ta mejor cuadrilla en el mundo, conformada por 4 estudiantes de 4semestre, keiko Ayano, lea, Edward y la recientemente transferida Asada Shino, lograron eliminar a cada una de las 7 cuadrillas que enfrentaron, haciendo un marcador final de 28 bajas contra tan solo 2 muertes, dentro de esta tenemos a una sobreviviente de SAO mejor conocida como Silica, a un jugador de nivel medio quien utiliza su nombre para su avatar lea, tenemos a la famosa jugadora Sinon, la mas hábil francotiradora conocida desde el antiguo BOB, y a Darkmetaldragon saliendo de las sombras comprobando que no era simplemente un mito urbano como muchos pensaban."  
el día anterior durante la entrevista había pasado algo muy raro:  
Habían pasado ya unos 15 minutos, mientras yo me sentaba y observaba la conversación que mantenían los otros 3, yo me relajaba y mantenía callado, de pronto se escucho una estruendosa voz en medio de la cafetería...  
-Edward! Te crees muy fuerte no? Pues bien veamos que te parece 1 contra 1 ahora mismo!-  
-estas loco? No tenemos nuestros amuspheres aquí, y en todo caso como carajos entraremos al paboratorio y nos conectaremos?-  
-sabia que dirías eso... Bien... Slayer muestrale-  
Un sujeto nuevo apareció detrás de Gregor y de Benjamín, los 3 ingresaron y traían consigo una mochila, de ella sacaron lo que parecían una especie de collares o gargantillas -pero que diablos es eso?-  
-esto mocoso. Es el neurolinker el futuro del amusphere y de la realidad virtual.-  
-pero de donde has sacado eso!?-  
Shino se exalto como pocas veces lo hacia, había algo que andaba mal.  
-digamos que esto es de mi propiedad-  
Ella volteo a verme tomo mi brazo y me jalo a un sitio despejado  
-no aceptes, ese neurolinker es la evolución del amusphere, esta casi terminado pero saldrá al mercado en año y medio quizás menoc!, no se de donde lo saco, pero los únicos con acceso a el son los investigadores que trabajan en su desarrollo y...-  
-dejame adivinar la división virtual? Donde trabaja tu padre?-  
-si...-  
-existe algún riesgo con el?-  
-no estoy segura, pero aun es etapa experimental...-  
-demonios... Si no acepto los demás se sospecharan algo...-  
Afortunadamente se escucho el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso...  
-lo siento Owen pero como ves tengo que regresar a clases.-  
-vale... Tan solo has ganado tiempo, te aseguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos tu caerás.-  
Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con naturalidad, al salir de la escuela decidí dar una vuelta con Shino, pasamos por un helado y nos detuvimos en el parque a comer.  
- cuantas probabilidades tenemos de ganar el BOB?-  
-yo diría que el 50%, serán 100 equipos peleando al mismo tiempo todos contra todos no?-  
-si... Serán 400 jugadores luchando por eliminarse unos a otros.-  
-si, aun Asi por mínima que sea la probabilidad acabaremos con todos, ademas suponiendo que perdamos a Silica y a lea... Yo siempre te protegeré... No solo ahí... No importa que mundo sea... Siempre te protegeré...-  
Ella simplemente me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo pero no pude evitar decir lo que me intrigaba...  
-aun Asi, si death Gun aparece... Quiero que te desconectes-  
-pero en ese torneo no hay ningún intercomunicador, ni forma de desconectarse hasta que esto acabe-  
-si la hay... Solas cosas se ponen feas, seremos los últimos aparte de el, revise los datos de kirito y descubrí que el planeaba "suicidarse dentro del juego provocando que la partida finalizara y debido a esto se desconectara automáticamente-  
-vaya... Pero no lo haré, no te dejare solo!-  
-Shino si no hay otra opción prometé que lo harás!-  
-... Lo prometo, por cierto no hay nuevos avances en el tema? Que se sabe de death Gun... Mejor dicho que se sabe del viejo y el nuevo death Gun? Son la misma persona o familiares o algo?-  
-no... Descubrí detalles interesantes, revise los datos de kirito, ademas hable con los demás, al parecer era un sobreviviente de SAO pero no logrero seguir mas información, la cuestión es que al parecer todo era un engaño... Aun Asi no podemos relajarnos tengo un mal presentimiento.-  
-vale, oye por cierto desde donde te conectaras el domingo?-  
-amm desde mi casa-  
-esta bien... Bueno en realidad quería saber si no quieres venir a la mía, veras...- ella parecía querer decir algo pero no lo dijo -nos vemos dentro el domingo-  
-esta bien, entonces nos vemos el domingo por cierto hablando de sincronización, el modo synnchro... Solo lo usaremos en caso de ser necesario y solo contra los enemigos finales y contra death Gun vale?-  
-de acuerdo- simplemente le di un beso y la lleve hasta la estación del tren, ella me abrazo y me dio un beso muy profundo, corrió dentro del tren y la observe alejarse poco a poco.  
Ese día simplemente realice mis tareas, me bañe durante la noche y hable con Shino por teléfono, quede dormido y el sábado entre a GGO, me dirigí al desierto y comencé a practicar, aun tenia libres 2 clases las cuales prepare desde este momento, una de ellas era un rifle de positrones, este era un arma poco común, no rara pero si poco frecuente, esta era efectiva para neutralizar los escudos enemigos y luego con otro disparo mas eliminarlos, co disparos bien hechos eliminaría a cualquiera, como arma secundaria tenia una simple magnum, y una Granada de plasma, ademas se una Granada sensora. La ultima clase era una clase con solo 1 arma, un rifle que pesaba como los mil demonios y solo tenia capacidad para 2 balas, disparaba ráfagas de energía electromagnéticas, su objetivo era anular por completo los escudos enemigos, y debido al impacto explotar... En pocas palabras un golpe era una muerte segura.  
Pero sin lugar a dudas ya tenia la clase que utilizaría lista:  
Arma principal DSR-50 con balas blindadas y CPU balístico.  
Arma secundaria 2 B23R para poder usar mi habilidad de doble empuñadura.  
Una Granada de plasma y una de pulsos, la primera liberaba plasma provocando un gran daño y adesion a cualquier superficie, mientras que la segunda literalmente desintegraba todo en un radio de 1.5 metros, era un alcance corto pero esta arma era letal.  
Como habilidades activas seleccione mis 3 bloques disponibles: la primera era traer a Darkrepulser y a elucidator al combate, la segunda era el despliegue de un escudo energético que rodeaba al usuario y poco a poco recuperaba su vitalidad, mientras que la tercera era llamada vista de águila la cual me permitía ampliar mi vista al doble, es decir podía ver el campo de batalla hasta con un zoom de 2x y con la mira de las armas podría ver el doble de su capacidad de acercamiento.  
Tenia 9 bloques para habilidades pasivas por lo cual escogí balanceadamente, con lo cual mi indicador de estado mostró la siguiente pantalla:  
Doble empuñadura...dominada  
Carroñero...dominada  
Conciencia...dominada  
Silencio mortal...dominada  
Sangre fría...Nv 78  
Manos hábiles...Nv 84  
Destreza...dominada

Municion extra ...Nv 25  
Calma...Nv 38  
Tanto doble empuñadura como carroñero siempre las tuve equipadas Asi que no hay necesidad de recordar que hacían, conciencia era la evolución De escaneo, me permitía ver por completo la información de otros jugadores Asi como el equipamiento que portaban, por si fuera poco me permitía escuchar mas fácil los ruidos a mi alrededor, silencio mortal me permitía desplazados a toda velocidad sin crear ruido de mis pisadas, sangre fría me hacia indefectible ante miras térmicas y equipo de ese tipo, manos hábiles me permitía cambiar mas rapido de armas, Asi como lograr devolver granadas mas rapido, destreza permitía acelerar décimas de segundo o segundos la recarga de armas, de forma combinada con manos ágiles la capacidad de cambio de arma, recarga y uso de granadas era considerablemente mas rápida, municion extra me permitía cargar un par de cargadores extra para cada arma, sin la necesidad de cargar peso de mas y hacerme mas lento, calma me permitía controlar un poco mi pulso y respiración, aunque con un nivel tan bajo, esta no tenia su capacidad de uso máxima.  
Cerré sesión en la noche y me dispuse a dormir, mañana seria el gran día, la final del bullet of bullets seria mañana, nuestra cuadrilla seria televisada en vivo a través de la RV y por transmisión en vivo a través de televisores, pc, tablets y móviles, no habría ningún jugador que no viera este torneo, mañana los Spec Wolfs haríamos historia.


	18. Chapter 18 Sterben

CAP 18 bullet of bullets parte 1 "Sterben"  
Era domingo por la tarde, serian las 4:30 estaba en casa, decidí no comer nada para evitar problemas con el amusphere, había aprendido a la mala, al igual que muchos otros que el amusphere tenia demasiada protección, una vez por comer demasiado rapido me provoque indigestion, entre en modo fulldive y al pasar una hora sentí una molestia, el amusphere me desconecto debido a que noto mi raro comportamiento en el estomago, debido a esto pase al baño y cuando me conecte de nuevo, estaba tirado en el piso con un contador para reaparición En el centro de mi vista... Había muerto mientras estaba en el baño...  
Simplemente tome un yogurth de fresa y me lo comí, cerré las cortinas de mi cuarto, coloque el seguro y encendí el aire acondicionado a una temperatura agradable, tire el envase me duche rápidamente, eran las 5:20, antes de conectarme decidí revisar mi correo en la pc, mientras la utilizaba note que al acceder a la red esta estaba mas lenta de lo común... No estaba mas lenta de lo posible, pero por que? Y como había pasado esto?, finalmente no le di importancia y me conecte, para mi sorpresa todos los de la cuadrilla me esperaban.  
-vale ya tienes listo tu equipo?-  
-si-  
-munición?-  
-lista y cargada-  
-paquetes de primeros auxilios?-  
-amm llevo los 3 máximos disponibles, también llevo un hemostato y 3 reanimadores.-  
-vale entonces traes el equipo medico completo-  
-si-  
-sabes que todo eso simplemente te aumenta 3.7 kg? Te hará 2 segundos mas lento-  
-no importa, pueden ser útiles.-  
-Vale vale como quieras simplemente no te mueras quieres?-  
la hora actual era 7:27, habíamos pasado las ultimas horas revisando nuestro equipamiento y preparandonos, finalmente nuestros vehículos habían sido actualizados con nuevas armas, la raildrive de Sinon ahora tenia 2 cañones de largo alcance, cada uno a cada lado de la motocicleta, dejando salir los supresores del arma y haciendolos visibles a los lados de la rueda delantera, Silica ahora usaba una motocicleta, Arsenal, la cual tenia una metralleta pesada en la parte frontal y en la parte trasera contenía un deposito de minas trampa, lea por su parte era el único del equipo con un "auto" aunque mas bien era una camioneta tipo monstruo, la Ryback Crusher que ahora tenia un parachoques con forma puntiaguda y varias lanzas salidas en la parte baja de este, y en la zona de carga, un blindaje muy fuerte para cubrir al conductor, el cual era llamado "la lapida" y un par de lanza misiles enjambre, mi BlackStriker seguía manteniendo sus cuchillas y armas de protones, estas ultimas solo eran efectivas a corta distancia por lo que decidí mejorar su equipamiento añadiendo un rifle de plasma justo en el centro de la parte delantera.  
Mientras tomábamos un café que habíamos comprado en la maquina expendora, escuchamos la señal de que el torneo comenzaría.  
"a todos los jugadores finalistas, se les comunica que en breve serán transportados al mapa de juego, preparen todo su equipo"  
Y Asi fue, apenas el aviso termino aparecimos en el mapa de batalla, las reglas eran las mismas que en EJECUCION, Asi que esto seria una carnicería, los vehículos estarían desactivados hasta los primeros 40 minutos de la partida, el mapa tenia 20 km de diámetro, era una copia mejorada del mapa Ragnarok del original GGO, con todo y las colinas desiertos ciudad y bosque, solo que aquí había varias diferencias a las partidas normales:  
1 había un total de 400 jugadores divididos en 100 equipos de 4.  
2 a diferencia de otras partidas aquí no hay intercomunicación, no puedes comunicarte ni con tu equipo si no estas cerca de ellos.  
3 aquí no hay radar, solo existe el conocido terminal radar scan, el cual era una especie de mini tablet la cual recibía datos de un satélite que pasaba cada 15 minutos, y mandaba las posiciones de todos los jugadores, la única formase evitarlo era en una cueva, aunque corrías el riesgo de que arrojaran una Granada dentro y obviamente morirías.  
4 si te quedabas sin munición, puedes tomar la munición, a pesar de tener la habilidad carroñero equipada no podías tomar un arma de un enemigo caído (a excepción de que fuera un arma del mapa) , o simplemente probar tu suerte y buscar una de las varias *power weapons que había dentro del mapa, con la nueva actualización aparecieron nuevas armas consideradas *over powered debido a que eliminaban de un tiro.  
5 esta era una de las reglas criticas, ahora el modo de juego era uno de categoría "extremo" esto se refería a que las armas causaban mas daño, el reductor de dolor pasaba de dar el 30% de dolor a un 60% o 70% llegando a un limite muy duro para muchos, y por si fuera poco la habilidad de auto batel healing skill pasaba de recuperar vitalidad cada 10 seg a ser útil 1 vez cada 5 minutos... Lo peor del caso es que cada vez que esta estaba activa, solo llegaba a recuperar como máximo un 4% de vitalidad y esto siendo de un nivel muy alto (aproximadamente 70 u 80) lea estaba en nivel 54, Silica en 56 mientras que Sinon en 71 y yo en 70.  
6 cada jugador estaría separado de su equipo, y la diastancia mínima de aparición entre jugador y jugador era de poco mas de medio kilometro.  
La cuenta regresiva comenzó y el contador llego a 0, equipe una B23R en mi mano y comencé a correr, mi posición era la de las colinas, decidí moverme en dirección al bosque, subir a un árbol y snipear a los primeros 3 que pasaran por el puente de metal, después me movería para evitar ser un odioso *camper, en el camino me encontré un enemigo, Colt su arma era una mínimi, el cual es un subfusil de alto poder y cadencia de disparo alta, comenzó a disparar y note varias líneas rojas apuntandome, la predicción de línea era muy efectiva en este momento, corrí hacia el, me barrí y a pocos metros de alcanzarlo dispare mi pistola, la ráfaga de 3 balas salió disparada, golpeando su pecho y subiendo, la ultima bala golpeo su cuello, cayo al suelo en estado de al borde de muerte, tome mi pistola y realice una ejecucion única, esta era llamada Asi debido a que cada arma tenia una forma de Ejecucion única e irrepetible, la de mi B23R consistía en un rapido golpe con la culata de mi arma y un disparo a la nuca, recargue mi arma y continúe corriendo hacia mi objetivo...

Habían pasado apenas 5 minutos desde que el 1er BOB del nuevo GGO había comenzado, saque mi Hecate de mi hombro y me recosté sobre el suelo, esta zona era desierta, Asi que podría apuntar a los enemigos que pasaran fácilmente, apenas note uno por el lente de mi arma, apunte a su cabeza y adelante un poco la mira, apreté el gatillo y paff note como el avatar caía al suelo y la etiqueta MUERTO aparecía sobre el, esta servia para evitar que un jugador se desconectara y filtrara información durante el torneo, me Levante y corrí hacia una roca, me recoste de espaldas a ella y me prepare para esperar a *snipear a cualquiera que pasara por ahí, mire a través de la mira de mi arma y note a una figura de una mujer, peleando con un sujeto mas, aumente el zoom de mi arma y reconocí a la chica... Era Silica.

Faltaban 5 minutos para que el primer satélite scan ocurriera, hasta ahora había estado en el desierto, corriendo sin rumbo fijo, no había encontrado ningún enemigo y eso se me hacia raro, de pronto sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo izquierdo, note como un enemigo me estaba disparando con un ak-47 se trataba de Gordon, quien simplemente cambio de cargador rápidamente y continuo disparando, sentí un par de balas golpearme y vi mi hp bajar hasta el 79% di la vuelta y equipe mi m4 dispare una ráfaga de balas , las cuales bajaron el hp de Gordon hasta el 75%, ambos dejamos caer el cargador al mismo tiempo y recargamos, la velocidad de recarga era similar Asi que el que tuviera mejor puntería eliminaría al otro, Apenas comenzaba a meter mi cargador, cuando sentí las balas golpear mi pecho, caí de espadas con mi hp al 27% tan solo 4 balas me impactaron pero eso basto para bajar tanto mi Hp, note un brillo a 1 km de distancia y note como Gordon cayo de rodillas al borde de la muerte, simplemente tome mi m4 y dispare el golpe de gracia eliminandolo de la partida, ese brillo, era un francotirador... Tal vez seria Sinon? Si eso era lo mas problable, debía correr hacia ella y después reagruparme con lea y Edward.

Hasta ahora solo había eliminado a un enemigo, ni siquiera me detuve a ver su nombre, tan solo use mi escopeta KSG y lo elimine de 3 disparos, finalmente use una Ejecucion normal, la cual consistía en un ultimo golpe en la nuca, mire mi reloj y note que faltaban 40 segundos para el primer escaneo, me cubrí detrás de una roca y espere a la actualización de la información, recordé el plan original que habíamos hecho antes de entrar, buscaríamos a los demás de nuestro equipo, y según nuestra ubicación buscaríamos un punto neutro, e iríamos allá.

3..2...1 un bip sonó y note un brillo atravesar el cielo, en definitiva ese era el satélite, busque los puntos verdes que simbolizaban a mis aliados, 2 de ellos estaban en el desierto, juntos mientras que el tercero estaba en el bosque, yo estaba en las colinas Asi que el punto neutro seria el centro del mapa, la ciudad abandonada, revise rápidamente la lista de jugadores, había algo extraño en ella, 348 jugadores vivos y peleando, 50 con la etiqueta muerto, pero y los dos restantes? Uno tenia la etiqueta "desconexión" pero uno de ellos ni siquiera aparecía en la lista... Que pasaba con el? Me equipe a Elucidator y comencé a correr, me dirigía a la ciudad Asi que no tenia tiempo que perder, incluso con mi nivel de AGI y DEX (agilidad y destreza) tardaría 19 minutos en llegar.

...

mientras tanto en algún otro lugar del mapa, una silueta apareció de entre las sombras, había atacado a un jugador pero sin embargo su hp nunca llego a 0, la etiqueta de "desconexión" apareció de repente y su avatar desapareció sin rastro alguno  
"ya he acabado con uno... Darkmetaldragon, Sinon, slayer... Ustedes también están en mi lista, preparense para ser eliminados..."  
-a todos los que están oyendome! Recuerden esto! Kayaba tan solo era un demente que andaba friendo cerebros con su microondas gigante, sugou tan solo fue un falso rey... Mi antecesor el original death Gun, tan solo fue un fraude! RECUERDEN ESTO "YO SOY EL VERDADERO PODER!"-

-Algo anda mal, no puedo ver a Daniel-  
-tal vez ya haya sido eliminado Rosalie-  
-no, no lo creo... Ademas como lo habrían eliminado tan rapido?-  
-no lo se... Por cierto no encuentro en que pantalla esta mi hermana-  
-pantalla numero 89 Alice-  
-hay algo raro... Se supone que serian 400 jugadores-  
-y que hay de raro Yui?-  
-veras... Daniel no esta en lista, 335 jugadores vivos, 63 muertos, entonces donde están los 2 faltantes? Uno muestra desconexión pero el otro ni siquiera aparece en la lista.-  
-vaya eso es raro-  
-pero que..? Chicos miren la pantalla 120 rapido!-  
-quien es ese sujeto?-  
"yo soy el verdadero poder! Mi nombre es death Gun!"  
-death... Gun?-  
dentro del juego de ALO, se encontraba un grupo de amigos, en una pequeña cabaña en el piso 22 de Aincrad, estaba un grupo de personas viendo la transmisión en vivo del tan esperado BOB, Alice cuyo nombre de avatar era el mismo a su verdadero nombre, era la hermana menor de Sinon, era poco conocida por los demás, debido a que era nueva en ALO y debido a que ella y su hermana se acababan de transferir a nuestra escuela, pocos la conocíamos, casi no le gustaban los juegos pero tras jugar ALO en el amusphere decidió unirse a nuestra pequeña party, era muy reservada pero hacíamos lo posible por juntarnos todos, Rosalie estaba con ella, también se encontraba Yui quien debido a un pedido mío no entro a ayudar al BOB, también se encontraban algunos de nuestros amigos y compañeros, la casa pertenecía a Asuna, pero Yui nos abrió las puertas para entrar mientras ella y kirito se encontraban desaparecidos.  
-... No puede ser!-  
-Yui que sucede?-  
-papá y mamá... Están en el BOB!-  
-QUEE!? Pero eso es imposible!-  
-Yui revisa de nuevo, tal vez sea un error-  
-ya lo revise, no hay duda... Pero hay algo raro, ellos están en un equipo donde 1 de ellos aparece como desconectado y el otro miembro... Es el que ni siquiera esta en la lista...-  
-que significa eso Yui?-  
-que tal vez lo que descubrió DMD sea verdad...-

De regreso al BOB  
Me mantuve corriendo todo lo que pude, apenas llegue a la ciudad, el segundo escaneo ocurrió.  
"vaya en verdad que me he tardado en llegar" revise los datos y note que el numero de jugadores ahora era de 290 vivos, 105 muertos 4 desconectados y el misterioso jugador que no estaba en la lista... Tenia mis sospechas, death Gun quizás estaría en el BOB, y hasta donde sabia Slayer apareció casualmente poco después de nuestro enfrentamiento con el, por si fuera poco su hostilidad hacia nosotros me genero ciertas dudas...  
El satélite estaba a punto de partir, revise el área alrededor de mi, había 6 jugadores, equipe mi DSR-50 y corrí a la azotea de un edificio, desde ahí podría snipear a cualquiera que se me atravesara enfrente, el satélite partió... "hasta ahora van 2 escaneos, ocurren cada 15 minutos entonces ya han pasado 30 minutos... Solo sobrevive 10 minutos, 10 minutos y tendrás a la BlackStriker" estos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza cuando note una silueta pasar, apunte a su cabeza y dispare, el cayo inmediatamente con la etiqueta muerto, tome mi arma y baje corriendo evitando que cualquiera notara mi posición, mientras corría por un pasillo escuche el ruido de un subfusil, sentí una bala impactar mi pierna y caí dejando resbalar mi rifle , gire rápidamente y dispare 4 veces mi B23R sin éxito, cuando el enemigo recargaba el cartucho para acabar con esto, note una granada atada a su cinturón, apunte a esta y dispare mi ultima ráfaga de 3 balas, estas impactaron en la Granada haciéndole explotar, me recargue en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, expulse el cargador y coloque uno lleno, corte el cartucho y guarde mi pistola en su funda, tome el DSR-50 y cruce la correa en mi espalda, me asome por la ventana y note el cuerpo del enemigo con la etiqueta de muerto en el piso, decidí bajar rápidamente por si alguien había visto la explosión... No, era obvio que alguien la había visto y tal vez irían a ver que sucedió. Decidí ir a la torre en el centro de la ciudad, desde ahí esperaría al 3er escaneo satelital e iría a buscar a los demás en mi BlackStriker. Así que me dispuse a caminar, solte el casquillo que seguía dentro de DSR y jale el cerrojo haciendo que una nueva bala entrara en la recamara, lo mantuve todo el tiempo en mis manos por si la situación lo pedía.

-Silica estas bien?-  
-si, solo necesito recuperar algo de hp, por aquí tenia un par de botiquines Asi que solo dame unos segundos-  
Cada botiquín podía curar hasta 300 hp (el porcentaje dependía de tu nivel), en el caso de Silica es equivalente a 15% en 1 minuto (para los que no saben hacer cuentas o les da flojera su hp debería llegar a 42%)  
-y bien sabes algo de los chicos?-  
-Edward esta en camino a la ciudad, lea al parecer estaba campeando cerca del puente de metal-  
-campeando? Pensé que Edward había dejado en claro que no quería que hubiera campers-  
-ya ves el y lea no se llevan muy bien que digamos, en fin, debemos ir hacia allá, en 7 minutos estarán listos los vehículos-  
-tendrás que ir delante Silica, mi raildrive no es tan rápida como tu Arsenal , ademas la mía tiene un mayor poder ofensivo Asi que si alguien trata de atacar Simplemente lo inmolare.-  
-de acuerdo-

-Esto va demasiado rapido, 42 minutos y ya queda solo la mitad de jugadores, en fin la Ryback Crusher me será útil, si no mal recuerdo los demás irán a la ciudad, por lo cual ese será mi objetivo-  
Mientras aceleraba note un par de vehículos mas intentar dispararme, uno de ellos era una especie de auto al mas puro estilo de volver al futuro, mientras que el otro era conocido como el Murciélago, era un auto con blindaje fuerte y equipado con misiles aguja, no atravesarían el blindaje del Crusher pero aun Asi dejaría una cantidad de daño considerable, pise el freno y los deje rebasarme, cuando se disponían a girar y atacar, active la cuchilla retráctil de la parte frontal, enganchando a el murciélago, acelere a fondo y lo aplaste contra un edificio, sentí el calor del auto explotando justo frente a mi, mientras el otro auto se disponía a salir de ahí, dispare un misil de enjambre, destruyendo la parte lateral derecha y volcando el vehículo, acelere y termine de destrozarlo, después de eso me dirigí a la ciudad-

-el tercer escaneo ya casi se va y aun no aparecen los demás, solo quedan 190 jugadores, esto solo durara un par de horas mas a este ritmo-  
Mire por la mira de mi rifle simplemente por ocio, y note una extraña caja en la punta de la torre en la que estaba, decidí escalar a ver que era, cuando finalmente llegue, note que era una caja de suministros, la tome y baje al piso donde estaba minutos antes, procedí a abriría con cuidado y observe el arma que había dentro por unos segundos.. "Fiiiu jamás había visto algo Asi, dentro también había una hoja que decía escopeta de luz, disponible en la próxima actualización, Disfruta del arma beta"  
Asi que esta era un arma nueva, note que solo tenia capacidad para 5 balas, y la caja traía 10 balas extras aparte de 5 que ya estaban dentro, el cartucho era muy peculiar, brillaba de manera extraña, deje mis b23r que casi no tenían munición y en su lugar coloque la nueva escopeta, me asome y note la Ryback Crusher pasar por las calles de debajo, salte y active mi BlackStriker en el aire, gire rápidamente e hice chocar la rueda delantera en la pared del edificio, haciendo que esta se deslizara y no causara un impacto tan fuerte en el piso, me interpuse en el camino de lea y le grite  
-donde están Silica y Sinon?-  
-imagino que están en camino!-

Después de un rato finalmente nos reagrupamos todos, habían pasado ya 2 horas y 4 minutos desde que el BOB había iniciado, quedábamos 64 jugadores, la cantidad de muertos era de 323, el misterioso jugador fuera de la lista y 12 desconectados...  
-no podemos dejar que death Gun siga haciendo de las suyas!-

Escuche una voz en mi cabeza  
-Darkmetaldragon! Tenias razón, death Gun esta dentro del BOB, papá y mamá también lo están!-  
-que!? Kirito y Asuna... Están aquí!?-  
-si, eso no es todo... Hay una back door en tu pc... Intente descubrir lo mas que pueda pero solo descubrí que quien la haya instalado es death Gun, y es una persona diferente a quien robo tus datos...-  
-espera Yui eso no tiene sentido-  
-si lo tiene!, death Gun... Instalo un virus en tu pc, el cual se transfirió a tu amusphere... No se que es lo que haga pero sea lo que sea no es bueno, y no puedo borrarlo...-  
-vale de acuerdo... Yui... Alguien mas de los que conocemos lo tiene instalado?-  
-... Solo tu y Sinon...-  
-Sinon... Ella también esta en peligro-  
"si ese virus era el causante de las muertes, entonces debía sacar a Sinon del juego ahora que podía, tan solo debía dispararme y ella se desconectaria... Pero no podía, no me atrevía a dispararle, y mucho menos a acabar con su sueño de ganar este BOB... Debía protegería costara lo que costara..  
-Sinon necesito hablar contigo-  
-que pasa Ed?-  
Ambos nos separamos un poco de los demás y hable de forma clara y en voz baja  
-hay un virus instalado en nuestros amuspheres, lo mas problable es que haya sido death Gun-  
-no puede ser!...-  
-Sinon... Necesito que pierdas ahora... Desconectate-  
-no, no lo haré, y no lo hago por que no quiera perder sino por que no te dejare aquí solo!, prometimos cuidar el uno del otro!-  
-lo se, pero es peligroso...-  
-callate!-  
Sentí algo golpear mi mejilla, en cuanto voltee vi a Sinon reprimiendo su llanto  
-no me iré!, la única forma en que me vaya es que en realidad no me quieras, te amo y estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase!-

No quería ponerla en peligro... Pero aun Asi... Quizás sea egoísta de mi parte... Pero no puedo mentir...en verdad la amaba.  
-quedate... Conmigo.-  
-idiota no necesitas pedirmelo quisieras o no siempre estaré a tu lado cuidandote-  
Nos abrazamos durante un momento, cuando vi un haz de luz roja mirandonos directamente, esa era una mira láser...  
-cuidado!-  
Empuje a Sinon y caí sobre ella, gire rápidamente y tome una Granada de humo que Sinon tenia consigo, la arroje y nos puse de pie, corrimos hacia donde estaban los otros, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, Owen y su equipo eran los agresores, Heavygunner barría la parte frontal con su vulcan, slayer se había movido a una parte mas alta del edifico frente a nosotros, y desde una ventana disparaba, tenia un rifle de francotirador,escánee su equipamiento y descubrí que era un arma de clase SSS al igual que el Hecate de Sinon, era otro de los 10 rifles tan especiales, este no tenia tanta potencia como el de Sinon, pero su precisión era perfecta, tenia una gran maniobrabilidad y tenia una característica extra... Podía usar 3 tipos de munición, explosiva, de aturdimiento y la normal, las primeras 2 eran muy caras, por lo cual no creía que las usara, pero apenas tuvo oportunidad disparo una carga explosiva, escombros volaron por todas partes, apenas me asome vi a Un chico nuevo, lo mas problable es que estuvieran en una tregua hasta eliminar a la mayor parte de los jugadores restantes , esta vez hacia de asalto, en sus manos tenia una type-25 equipada con mira láser y una especie de cargador especial, tal vez seria para recargar mas rapido, o para una mayor capacidad de balas por cargador, pero sin embargo mi mayor rival de esa cuadrilla era sin duda Owen, quien guardo su Itaca m37 y empuño una espada la cual emitió por la parte lateral un brillo rojo, sin duda era una espada especial, la escánee y no encontré información al respecto, sin duda era un arma única de escenario.

-demonios ahora si están bien organizados!-  
-que hacemos Edward!?-  
-Sinon tu ve a lo mas cubierto y trata de snipearlos!-  
-primero debo acabar con slayer, Asi podrán salir y defenderse!-  
-de acuerdo corre!-  
Mire como Sinon corría hacia los escombros del edifico en el que estábamos, buscaría una posición adecuada y acabaría con slayer.  
-Silica ayudame, acabare con Heavygunner tu acaba con El otro sujeto!-  
-de acuerdo!-  
-muy bien DMD lucete! Acaba con Owen-  
-de acuerdo, los cubriré, Aun tengo mi granada!-  
Observe como tomo algo redondo y azul de su cinturón, apretó un botón verde y este objeto creció, soltando un brillo espectral de color azul mas claro y lo arrojo, cayo en medio de todos, ellos se alejaron y nos dio tiempo de salir, apenas voltee vi una explosión que soltaba una especie de aura azul, eso era sin duda una granada de plasma.

Era tiempo de que ayudara, lea acabaría con Heavygunner y yo tenia que eliminar al chico restante , tome mi parallelum 9mm y dispare contra el, se cubrió detrás de un auto,el otro sujeto cuando recargaba el asomo su cabeza y disparo, me cubrí tras un pedazo de muro, esto finalmente era un duelo por equipos bien organizado, note un icono nuevo que se agrego a mi rama de habilidades, aunque este apenas era muy Tenue y no sabia que era, pero por alguna razón me sentía extraña, como si algo dentro de mi ardiera.

Silica y lea disparaban sin piedad, mientras que Edward comenzaba una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Owen, aunque no podía distraerme, tenia que ajustar en mi mira a slayer y acabar con el, Levante lentamente la cubierta del lente de aumento en la mira de mi Hecate, ajuste unos cm mi posición y lentamente busque un objetivo, cuando estaba buscando algo, note un golpe en una roca cercana a mi derecha, slayer había disparado y fallado, la distancia entre el y yo era de 500 mts, lo suficiente para que la bala se desviara por el clima de alrededor, hasta la mas mínima ventisca o humedad afectaría la trayectoria de la bala...  
No tenia otra opción, debía utilizar esa habilidad... La habilidad con la cual me enfrente a Edward...

-doble empuñadura!-  
Dos palabras eran suficiente para hacer referencia a esa habilidad única que tenia, Darkrepulser apareció en mi mano derecha, asumí una posición ofensiva y me lanze al ataque, ya había peleado contra el antes, conocía el star burst Stream de kirito, y el también... Lo que el no sabia era que conocía algo llamado como *skill link system, sistema de enlace de habilidades en español, el cual me permitía conectar una serie de habilidades una tras otra si la activaba en el momento adecuado, y sin necesidad de esperar el *delay o retraso de enfriamiento tras usar una habilidad, aunque tenia sus riesgos, si fallaba mi avatar sufriría parálisis durante los segundos de enfriamiento y en este caso un segundo era muy valioso.  
-muy bien, querías pelea no Owen? Pues ya la tienes! Vertical Square!-  
Un golpe ascendente, un giro rapido con un corte horizontal, uno mas que aprovecha esta inercia y regresa el golpe, terminando con otro golpe vertical formando un cuadrado, Owen logro bloquear cada uno de los golpes, abrió su defensa pensando que esto era todo y se preparaba para atacar... Sin embargo aun no acababa mi ataque -rapid slash!- una rápida estocada que atravesaba al oponente, dejando con estado de sangrado y debido a que usaría mi mano derecha esta vez, la izquierda ya estaría libre y lista para continuar con la cadena, note su expresión de asombro y preocupación, atravesé su. Pecho en el costado izquierdo, cerca del hombro, moví mi mano izquierda y Elucidator que estaba en ella brillo con un rojo carmesí -deathly flash!- una ultima y rápida sucesión de cortes, también llamada octacorte, ocho golpes seguidos, uno vertical, un giro y uno horizontal, un rapido movimiento de mano acompañado de dos mas en diagonal, dos mas verticales y uno que finalizaba en uno diagonal justo por la mitad del avatar, note como Owen parecía darle un tic en el ojo por la impresión, soltó su espada y cayo al suelo, estaba al borde de muerte sin embargo parecía no poder moverse debido a la impresión y supongo que debido a la sensación de los cortes y punzadas de mis armas.

-OVERLOAD!- el icono de una bala con una llama apareció en mi HUD, esa era mi habilidad única, la cual me daba una capacidad extra para ver las cosas de manera mas definida, es decir veía las cosas un poco mas lento, esto se debía a que mas bien yo podía incrementar mi velocidad de cualquier acción en un 280% recargaba otro cargador en tan solo 3.2 segundos y normalmente jalaba el cerrojo en 2, ahora lo hacia en solo 0.9 segundos, sin embargo esta habilidad tenia sus contras, necesita de un indicador de carga, duraba solo 2 minutos y cada 40 segundos cargaba un 10% del indicador (es decir cada 40 seg de carga es equivalente a 12 segundos de uso) sin embargo solo podía activarse si se tenia mas del 20% cargado, y si se activaba y desactivaba muy constantemente al hacerlo se gastaba un 15% del indicador es por eso que solo la usaba en casos necesarios y si la usaba, la usaba y la mantenía activa lo necesario, no podía gastar su uso en activar y desactivar, apunte y dispare 5 balas dirécto a el, en ese mismo instante solte el cargador coloque uno nuevo y jale el cerrojo preparando a Hecate de nuevo, me Levante y salte a la calle, toque el suelo y desactive mi habilidad, gaste un 14% Asi que en un minuto estaría lista de nuevo, voltee y observe la marca de muerto en donde debería estar slayer.

Sinon y Edward ya habían acabado su parte sin embargo lea y yo seguíamos en batalla, mi hp estaba al 16% comenzaba a cansarme, de pronto sentí un calor muy intenso, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo desde mis piernas hasta mis manos y mi nuca, una sensación eléctrica se acumulo en mis manose inconscientemente murmure algo...  
-lighting shot- sentí una bala salir de mi arma sin embargo esta salió rodeada de rayos, totalmente electrificada golpeo en el brazo a el chico nuevo, cayo de costado y note como luchaba por moverse, tenia el 49% de hp sin embargo no se movía... Tenia parálisis.  
-esta... Es una habilidad... Única?-  
Note un objeto redondo caer justo en el pecho de aquel chico... Una granada mas sin embargo nunca había visto una Asi...

Escuche varios gritos, voces muy conocidas... kirito, Asuna, Klein, Agil, Lisbeth... Todos estaban ahí, con cara de haber visto un fantasma, cuando entendí sus gritos era muy tarde... Varios objetos con forma de figuras de origami cayeron por donde estábamos, eran entre rojas y naranjas... Tenían el mismo color de la escopeta que estaba cargando...  
-carajo quitense! Son muy peligrosas!-  
-huyan!-  
La voz de kirito resonó por todo el lugar, las especie de estrellas reventaron dejando salir una esfera como energética o algo Asi, pareciendo que el centro absorbería todo lo que estuviera ahí, me agache quedando entre dos explosiones si que me tocaran afortunadamente, Silica fue rozada por una cuando grito  
-solo bajan un poco la velocidad, no el hp-  
-de verdad? Entonces no hay proble...-  
Lea se levanto, quedando medio cuerpo dentro de una esfera, voltee a ver a Sinon y note que las esferas colapsaban tras unos segundos...  
-lea quitare de ahí!-  
Ya era muy tarde cuando el no completo su frase fue porque la esfera que lo tocaba colapso, dejando con un brillo naranja que lo desintegro poco a poco, lo mismo paso con Owen y el chico que estaba paralizado...  
-son granadas de pulsos cuidado!-  
El grito esta vez era de Asuna. Cuando las explosiones cesaron, note varios puntos azules volar y muchos de los que estábamos ahí cayeron al piso paralizados.  
-pero que carajos!?-  
Tan solo estábamos de pie unos cuantos, kirito Sinon Asuna y yo...

-Vaya vaya no esperaba quedarme sin munición paralizante antes de derribar a todos, sin embargo Así esta mejor, no tendré que esperar a que se desparalicen...-  
El satélite paso sobre nosotros, mire la tablet y le desmoralice al ver los resultados...  
9 jugadores vivos... Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Agil, Sinon, Lisbeth Silica, y yo... El noveno jugador era el que teníamos delante "STERBEN"... Había 371 jugadores que tenían la etiqueta muerto y otros 20 mas con desconectado... Si los rumores eran ciertos, y por lo que habíamos vivido, lo eran... Entonces... 20 jugadores... Habían sido... Asesinados.  
-serás ca...-  
-jajaja vamos tan solo son 20, ademas yo me preocuparía mas por ustedes 4, son los próximos en mi lista... Por cierto no te preocupes si te preguntas que significa Sterben te lo diré, es otro idioma alemán para ser mas exactos-  
-es el mismo que tu predecesor...-  
-vamos kirito! No lo arruines, tu sabes su significado Asi que si lo dices es trampa y ni creas que te daré premio...-  
-al carajo con eso dime que significa y por que lo has hecho!-  
-vaya vaya que impaciente Darkmetaldragon... Eres como siempre... Nunca cambias Edward ahora entiendo por que tu hermana siempre ha sido superior a ti... Eres una basura.-  
Sentí como mis piernas temblaban, sentí un increíble mareo y una ansiedad terrible... lo se no era nadie... No era nada, mi hermana siempre ha sido el orgullo de todos y que era yo? Un simple sujeto que no importara lo que hiciera, jamás seria suficiente para los demás... Sentí como mi consciencia se separaba de mi avatar, sin embargo aunque el amusphere debió desconectarme no lo hizo, simplemente caí en seco al suelo y sentí el mismo dolor que si fuera real... El limitador de dolor estaba desactivado.  
-Jaja vaya vaya al parecer la realidad finalmente te atrapo en este mundo!, no esperaba que te desmoralizaras tan rapido, Asi no tendrá caso, tendré que matarte rápidamente...-  
Observe como kirito trataba desesperadamente de hacerme reaccionar, cuando Sinon se interpuso frente a nototros justo frente a la mira de death Gun  
-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE NI UN CABELLO!-  
Note un icono en ese momento…. Overload, Asi que esa era su habilidad...  
-vamos Sinon relajate, aun no les digo ni siquiera el significado de mi nombre..-  
Cada vez esa voz era mas y mas altanera, de pronto eso cambio cuando se volvió lo suficientemente fría como para atravesar la piel y erizar todo tu cuerpo dejandote con una sensación horrible de escalofríos...  
-mi nombre... Sterben significa... Muerte-


	19. Chapter 19 Final

Y como se imaginaran toda historia tiene que tener un final, este es el capitulo final espero que les guste, por cierto aun les tengo una sorpresa al "final".

No se si Namine lea leyendo, pero si es asi tu dedicatoria y agradecimientos están justo al final, por si quieres saltarte el choro mareador del final y puedas leer lo que esta dirigido únicamente a ti (letra cursiva negrita y subrayada) . :3 3

CAP 19  
Bullet of bullets parte 2

-mi nombre... Significa muerte-  
Muerte  
... Muerte  
No había duda había escuchado claramente eso, no podía arriesgarme, en la partida quedábamos solo 15 personas y Sterben, entre ellos aun se mantenían Klein, kirito y Asuna, lifa Lisbeth, Agil, Silica, lea, Sinon y yo, los otros 5 jugadores eran desconocidos para mi...  
-death Gun vas a pagar lo que hiciste!-  
Klein se avalanzo directamente hacia el con una subametralladora en la mano, apunto rápidamente y oprimió el gatillo, se escucho un grito de una voz metallica...  
-ligth shield!-  
Inmediatamente una luz roja cubrió a Sterben por la parte frente a el, esa era una de los diferentes habilidades de apoyo del juego, el escudo de luz capaz de bloquear disparos era limitado por tiempo, daño y solo bloqueaba ataques frontales, pero era bueno para una retirada.  
-rápido todos disparen! No lo dejen escapar!-  
-kirito tiene razón disparen!-  
Las armas de todos comenzaron a despedir balas en una intensa furia similar a si fuera una lluvia de balas contra un solo hombre sin embargo death Gun seguía en pie y su escudo se mantenía intacto...  
-imposible!-  
La risa metálica de death Gun se escucho enfriando totalmente mi cuerpo y haciéndole sudar en frío  
-mi... Turno-  
Saco rápidamente una Granada conmocionadora, esta despedía un rapido flash que aturdía por 2 segundos, exploto y todos nos cubrimos, tomo su rifle de francotirador y Klein y Agil cayeron al instante, la marca de muerto apareció sobre ellos...  
-todos corran!-  
Observe como kirito y Asuna subían a un automóvil el Ryback ciclone, un auto con stats muy altos en velocidad y maniobrabilidad pero a cambio muy bajos en fuerza y resistencia.  
Lifa subió a una moto muy simple mientras que Lisbeth subía a una especie de 4x4 que no alcance a obtener su información, lea y Silica subieron juntos a la Ryback Crusher, hice aparecer mi BlackStriker justo cuando Sinon me tomo del brazo.  
-Ed puedo ir contigo? La raildrive esta muy dañada...-  
-esta bien sube rapido yo conduzco-  
Ambos subimos y nos pusimos en marcha, aceleramos a fondo y atravesamos las calles de la ciudad, apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando vislumbramos una silueta tras nosotros...

-esa es... La punisher?, demonios es la motocicleta mas fuerte conocida hasta el momento tenemos problemas!-  
-yo conduzco tu dispara!-  
Apenas Edward me dijo que hacer tome mi Hecate y apunte, era muy difícil mi habilidad estaba cargada al 50% duraría un minuto, aun Asi debo intentarlo...  
-OVERLOAD!-  
Ed volteo a mirarme, ahora podía ver mi icono de habilidad única, sin embargo no podía saber que era.  
-te lo explicare mas tarde, conduce!-  
Apunte hacia el y dispare, la bala rozo por milímetros la punisher sin embargo esta reboto en otra dirección , dispare 4 balas mas y agote mi cargador las balas rozaban la motocicleta, una dio de lleno, sin embargo apenas logro hacer una abolladura, solte el cargador y coloque uno nuevo, solo tenia dos mas Asi que no podía limitarme a gastar mas, desactive mi habilidad, le quedaba el 31% de carga, en 5 minutos estaría cargada completamente.

-gire a ver a la izquierda y note que Sinon y Ed tenían problemas, intente colosionar la Crusher con death Gun pero el solo esquivo y saco su rifle, disparo una bala explosiva y voló el vidrio y parte de la puerta de mi lado, vasilo un momento en si tomar su revolver o no, sin embargo tomo su rifle, coloco una carga de color verde y disparo al cofre de la Ryback, esta comenzó a perder potencia y comenzó a sacar llamas.  
-mierda, Silica salta!-  
Ambos salimos del vehículo, death gun dio un giro rapido y se dirigió hacia mi, tire una Granada a mis pies, si intentaba arrollarme, al menos el se iría conmigo.

Lea había arrojado una granada a sus pies... No..  
-lea no lo hagas!, justo en el ultimo instante death Gun salto y dejo ir la punisher hacia lea, se escucho un ultimo grito de furia por su parte...  
-pero que dem...-  
La Granada exploto junto con la punisher... Y con lea.  
Solo quedaron escombros en donde estaban hace unos segundos, la etiqueta de muerto se hizo presente en donde el estaba hace unos segundos.

-Lea! Carajo... Sterben vas a pagar por eso...-  
-por favor Edward no me iras a decir que aun no tienes idea de quienes son mis verdaderos objetivos..-  
-como... Como sabes mi nombre!-  
-eso... Ya lo sabrás en su momento-  
-... Objetivos... Asi que Asi es como lo haces!? Tu maldito virus!?  
-vaya no eres tan tonto después de todo, Asi es y todo gracias a la backdoor en tu pc, con ella accedí a muchos de tus Amigos que ahora también tienen el virus-  
-...Sinon-  
observe como hábilmente cargo 5 rondas explosivas en su rifle y las disparo de manera tan hábil que apenas pude ver sus movimientos, una de las rondas impacto a lifa, dos de ellas a los costados de Lisbeth ellas volaron por los aires y aterrizaron con la etiqueta de muerto... Las ultimas dos rondas explotaron cerca de Silica y Asuna, bajando el hp de esta ultima en 58% y el de Silica en 23%.

Ahora solo quedábamos kirito y Asuna, Silica Edward y yo, eso era todo lo que el mapa mostraba, solo por ultimo marcaba un icono frente a nosotros el cual ahora decía claramente Sterben.  
-Ed tenemos que activarlo ahora o no tendremos oportunidad!-  
-NO!-  
Esta vez su voz suave había pasado a una que combinaba furia y desesperación, aunque no solo era eso... Preocupación tal vez ?, escuche su voz ahora mas suave pero cargada de dolor...  
-si activo el syncrho... Y muero...-  
-eso ya lo se, mi hp llegara a 0 también no?-  
-SI! Y tal vez mueras por mi culpa!-  
-no importa ahora! Que acaso no estábamos juntos en las buenas y las malas!?-  
Escuche un bufido y note como el y kirito salieron disparados a velocidad anormal, ambos empuñando espadas a dos manos.  
-star burst Stream!- -dragons barrage!-  
Sus voces se escucharon al unísono y ambos salieron al ataque con una habilidad cargada, sin embargo Sterben tan solo se movió un poco...  
-lighting shield!-  
Observe como arrojo un golpe con su brazo izquierdo y el escudo paso a tener una corriente eléctrica, arrojando a kirito y a Edward metros atrás con estado de parálisis.  
-no eres el único que puede hacer eso!  
Silica cargo su habilidad única y disparo -lighting shot! - 5 balas golpearon a sterben sin embargo apenas lo detenían, el estado de parálisis no duraría mucho en el, teníamos que hacer algo... O este seria el fin.

Sterben arrojo su rifle al suelo y cambio el arma que empuñaba por un revolver modificado, mas bien personalizado, rápidamente vacío sus 6 rondas en Silica, y desviando una de ellas hacia Asuna, quien recibió el impacto en la pierna, tan solo soltó un grito de dolor y cayo al suelo con apenas 10% de hp  
-death Gun!... Serás...-  
Kirito comenzaba a sonar muy agitado realmente sin embargo una voz lo interrumpió.  
-si te crees muy bueno? Pues por que no juegas con las ligas mayores!-  
Una bala rápidamente paso rozando su hombro, obligando a dar vuelta, una bala mas casi toca su mano, haciendo que soltara el revolver, Sterben tan solo se agacho lo mas rapido que pudo, una bala lo impacto en el brazo, haciendo su hp bajar a 78%

-no eres tan valiente sin ese escudito tuyo eh?-  
Sterben tan solo soltó un grito agonizante con esa voz metálica, erizandome completamente la piel, si la realidad virtual afectara el mundo real, entonces mi cuerpo parecería que tiene piel de gallina...  
Apenas logre ver el momento en el que tomo su rifle de la tierra y apunto directo a mi...  
Tan solo logre llevar la mira a la mitad de la distancia que debía recorrer para llegar a mi ojo...

Finalmente era hora de demostrarlo...  
Era hora de demostrar de lo que éramos capaces...

-SYNCHRO MODE!-  
Las voces se Sinon y mías se escucharon al unísono, sin embargo ella pronuncio de nuevo esa palabra que aun desconocía su uso. -OVERLOAD-  
Logre ver la bala extremadamente lento, logre inclinar mi cuerpo, y hacer un dragscope, note como ambas balas sacaban chispas al tocarse, la bala rozo mi traje , dejando un agujero en mi chaqueta, pero sin hacerme daño, sin embargo la bala que yo dispare impacto de lleno en el rifle de death Gun desintegrandolo al instante.  
-pero que carajos!?-

Edward lo había logrado nos había dado una oportunidad, era ahora o nunca, justo cuando comenzaba a cargar mi habilidad escuche un grito de Yui, sonaba dentro de mi mente pero aun Asi era muy claro.  
-papa ya descubrimos como funciona el virus! No dejen que su revolver los toque!-  
-el... Revolver?-  
Death Gun reacciono inmediatamente a mi voz, había notado que sabia su truco, sin embargo cuando iba a lanzarme al ataque Asuna corrió a atacar, note como oprimió un botón en algo parecido a un reloj, y vi algo explotar muy cerca, Asuna cayo en mis brazos justo antes de desintegrarse... Una parte de mi sintió un gran alivio, al menos el virus no la afecto... Pero por Otra parte, nadie le podía hacer daño...  
-death Gun la pagaras muy caro!-  
-alto eso es lo que el quiere!-  
Ataque con mi habilidad ya cargada, sin embargo el solo se movió y ataco, sin embargo no sentí mas que un ligero rasguño, dark... Edward había bloqueado el ataque con Elucidator y una parte de su rifle.

-venga kirito Ahora me deberás una mira para el DSR-50 y mira que no están nada baratas!-  
Arroje mi fifle al aire y lo guarde en el inventario con la mano que ahora tenia libre, la escopeta de dispersión no tenia balas y lo mismo pasaba con mis b23r, lo que me dejaba con solo una opción el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tome a dark repulser de mi espalda y me coloque en posición de combate, intente un ataque lateral pero había sucedido lo mismo de nuevo...  
-light shield!-  
Esta vez no fue un estado de parálisis lo que me detuvo, sino que Sterben esta vez bloqueo el ataque, golpeo mi cuerpo con el escudo y de alguna forma lo movió a una velocidad tan alta que logro convertirlo en algo similar a la hoja de una espada, haciéndo un corte en mi brazo, el dolor realmente era insoportable, deje caer mis armas y caí de espalda al suelo...  
-patético... De verdad... Creí que serias un mayor reto Edward.-  
-cierra la boca!-  
Kirito se avalanzo contra el, pero justo antes de impactar se detuvo en seco y se agacho, una bala salió despedida desde detrás de el, Sinon había hecho su jugada, rozando el brazo de Sterben y al parecer arruinando su escudo, un grito desgarrador se escucho, la voz metálica de Sterben se metía en nuestros oídos erizando nuestra piel, kirito se movió rápidamente sin embargo Sterben uso lo que quedaba de su rifle para desviar un poco el ataque, sin embargo golpeo su mascara resquebrajandola y dejando ver su rostro...  
No.. Imposible...  
La persona que estaba detrás de esa mascara era...

de nuevo en la cabaña en ALO  
-en serio no hay modo de entrar o de sacarlos!?-  
-alice si hubiera modo ya los habríamos sacado! Crees que nos gusta la idea de poner sus vidas en peligro!-  
-Alice, Edith no peleen! Debemos buscar una solución a esto!-  
-...no imposible, esto no puede ser real!-  
-que pasa Rosalie?-  
En todas las pantallas se mostraba la misma escena, desde diferentes ángulos, kirito y Sinon finalmente habían descubierto a death Gun, sin embargo era preferible que el siguiera con una mascara encima

de nuevo al BOB  
-... Serás desgraciado... Tu... Como pudiste!?... Por que demonios lo estas haciendo! Contesta por que haces esto!? DANIEL!?-  
Esto me estaba dejando en shock, Daniel el novio de mi hermana... Era death Gun.  
-en verdad quieres saber Edward? Jajaja de verdad eres gracioso, por eso eres interesante, la verdad es que quería saber que tan bueno era...-  
-... Pero que... Bastardo y solo por eso has aseninado a tantas personas!?-  
-no, he tenido motivos diferentes, ningún objetivo es seleccionado al azar, todos los que escogí en este BOB, eran los mejores-  
-Asi que simplemente querías desacerté de la competencia!?-  
-no, no estas muy equivocado Ed, al contrario, considera cada encuentro como un duelo, es mas esto aun es un duelo a muerte, ahora mismo hay dos opciones, o ustedes ganan y yo muero, o ustedes mueren.-

-yo opto por la segunda!- kirito se lanzo al ataque de inmediato.  
-por favor, de verdad crees que me caí a propósito o que tu me derribaste con ese insignificante golpe?-  
... Que?  
-kirito detente!-  
Justo a pocos metros de Daniel, kirito piso cerca de una claymore la cual exploto y lo dejo en el piso al borde de la muerte.  
"Carajo... Aun tengo el synchro, si lo ataco desprevenido... Si eso debería funcionar..."  
Estaba a punto de levantados cuando note que arrojo algo al suelo, de el apareció una caja muy grande... Muy similar a... La caja de suministros.  
Abrió la caja con mucha calma, y de ella saco un rifle extremadamente grande, color plateado con detalles naranjas.  
-y esto Amigos es el *rifle binario, no intenten esto en casa-  
Apunto el rifle hacia kirito, y apenas apretó el gatillo un haz de luz salió de el, golpeo a kirito y lo vaporizo en menos de un segundo, hubo una gran explosión y la etiqueta muerto apareció donde estaba.

-NOOOO! Papa! No,no,no,no puedes morir!-  
Yui lloraba desconsoladamente mientras los demás entraban en shock y se conmosionaban ante lo que acababan de ver, kirito acababa de ser asesinado a manos de death Gun

-Daniel desgraciado vas a pagar por esto!-  
Me Levante y tome mis espadas, sin embargo escuche un click a un lado de mi, note como una especie de platillo volaba a 1 metro del suelo y sonaba como un juguete de cuerda, logre agacharme segundos antes de que este explotara, sin embRgo cuando me Levante note un brillo venir directo hacia mi, era mi fin... A todos... Lo siento.  
Cerré mis ojos y espere el final, sentí un ligero golpe en mi pecho y sentí algo muy cálido en mi mejilla, escuche una voz muy suave y ligera, había comenzado a hablar desde hace unos segundos sin embargo aun Asi escuche claramente lo que decía:  
-synchro fuera-  
Sinon había cancelado el comando de synchro y se había interpuesto entre mi y ese disparo,  
-lo siento... No quería perderte...-  
-no, no... NO! Sinon tu grandísima tonta, no, No pu  
e... "la voz se me comenzaba a cortar y lagrimas fluían por mis mejillas" NO ME DEJES!-  
Una de mis lagrimas cayo en su mejilla, ella solo pudo completar una frase mas antes de desaparecer.  
-si provienen del corazón... Te amo-  
Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo, se detuvo lo suficiente para poder recordar a que se refería Sinon.  
Flashback interno  
-sabes Edward dicen que si tus lagrimas son frías es por que provienen de tu alma-  
-enserio? Y que pasa si son calientes?-  
-es muy sencillo, si están calientes es por que tus lagrimas vienen del corazón-

Fin del flashback  
-vaya vaya, amor de jóvenes jajaja patético Ed, en verdad esperaba mas de ti, ahora... MUERE!-  
Cerré mis ojos escuche el disparo sin embargo este nunca llego, escuche como su rifle se abría y soltaba algo, abrí los ojos, su rifle estaba sin balas, el comenzaba a recargar, baje mi vista... Frente a mi estaba el Hecate de Sinon... Pero por que? Las reglas del sistema quitaban del mapa cualquier arma de un jugador caído, al menos Asi era durante el BOB, entonces por que estaba ahí?... Vi mi mano, la respuesta estaba ahí... Sinon y yo estábamos casados, pero era mas que eso... Sinon aun estaba conmigo.  
Me arroje pecho tierra y tome el rifle, solte el casquillo que tenia y note que estaba cargando la ultima bala, Daniel casi terminaba de cargar el nuevo cartucho, estábamos muy parejos, de pronto sentí una gran calidez, y note un brillo muy especial junto a mi, ahí estaba Sinon, podría no estar físicamente pero su espíritu estaba ahí... Junto a mi, tomo mi mano y me guió, instintivamente solo pude decir algunas cosas  
-Daniel vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste! Apenas salgas de aquí iras a la cárcel!...  
OVERLOAD!- la habilidad de Sinon, la había podido activar, recargue y apunte con ayuda de Sinon, jale el gatillo, note como Daniel cayo de espaldas, sentí una sensación de algo que ardía alrededor de mi, por unos segundos sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiera desprendido una gran cantidad de energía, deje caer a Hecate al suelo, camine hacia Daniel, su hp estaba al 2% estaba al borde de muerte y debido a que no había alguien que pudiera reanimarlo, terminaría perdiendo...  
-Asi que... A fin de cuentas lo lograste...-  
-Daniel... Por que lo hiciste?-  
-ya te lo he dicho, quería duelos realistas-  
-y por eso has hecho todo esto!-  
-la verdad es que si... Lo siento... Aunque quisiera responder tus preguntas mi tiempo se acabo... Dile a Rosalie que lo siento-  
Observe como su cuerpo se desintegraba en miles de fragmentos de luz, un anuncio apareció frente a mi, en el aparecía un texto que decía:  
"felicidades has obtenido el primer puesto en el BOB"  
A pesar de haber logrado llegar al primer puesto sentía un gran vacío y ansiedad, la cuenta regresiva para la desconexión comenzo... Sin embargo fueron los 60 segundos mas largos de toda mi vida...  
Apenas abrí los ojos me moví como podía, algunas partes de mi cuerpo me dolían sin embargo no se de donde saque fuerzas en esos momentos, simplemente salte de mi cama, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y derribe, mejor dicho di una patada para abrir la del cuarto donde se encontraba Shino... Ella aun no despertaba.  
apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando note como Rosalie entraba al cuarto, y de inmediato en el móvil recibía llamadas mensajes e incluso videollamadas provenientes de los demás involucrados, los que vivían mas cerca comenzaron a llegar a los pocos minutos, pero aun Asi Shino no mostraba señales de vida...  
-Shino... Por favor... Tienes que vivir! Aun queda mucho por delante, aun te quedan muchas cosas por vivir!-

Escuche una voz apenas audible..  
-nos... Querrás decir nos quedan. Que acaso no estaríamos juntos siempre?-  
-Shino! Estas bien!-  
-si tener la sensación de que un autobús te acaba de atropellar, ver borroso Y tener nauseas lo suficientemente fuertes como para no poder ni moverse es estar bien... Pues si estoy bien-  
-lo siento pero tenemos que llevarte al hospital.-  
A los pocos minutos entraron kirito y nuestros demás amigos.  
-no creo que sea necesario, el doctor esta subiendo las escaleras-

Tras una hora de haber llegado todos Shino bajo de la habitación como nueva, hablamos con algunos agentes de la división virtual sobre el incidente y todos sus detalles, sin embargo a pesar de haber descubierto toda la verdad, aun quedaban muchos cabos sueltos... Como funcionaba el virus, y por que fallo en Shino (aunque realmente agradezco eso), quien era esa entidad misteriosa que apareció en mi sueño... Y a que se refería con estamos buscando a esas personas, yo era una de ellas, pero exactamente que significaba eso?, quien era slayer, pero supongo que lo que mas me intrigaba era quien y por que habían robado mis datos...

EPILOGO (parte 1)  
1 semana después  
La brisa del otoño era agradable después de todo, este seria mi primer invierno aquí, faltaba solo semana y media para Navidad, aunque eso realmente no era lo que ocupaba mi mente...  
-la vista desde aquí es hermosa no?-  
-Ed!? En.. En que momento llegaste?-  
-jejé llegue hace unos 10 minutos, pero me fascina verte cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos, mira incluso saque 6 fotos.-  
-QUE!? Borra eso!-

Apenas había pasado un par de semanas desde que aquel día nuestros caminos se cruzaron y una desde que habíamos decidido estar juntos... Podíamos ser un par de locos, pero aun Asi nuestro amor era puro y sincero y Asi seguiría siendo siempre.

-Shino sabes algo?-  
-que?-  
-te amo-  
-te cuento un secreto Edward?-  
-yo te amo mas!-

************************************************** ***********  
-FIN...?  
YO NO DIRÍA ESO-

Antes de que lean el siguiente parrafo les pediré solo 1 favor: Si ya han leído todo hasta aquí solo les pido que por favor lean el siguiente capitulo "20" una vez que lo lean es decisión propia si seguir o no, esto es debido a que ahí se explicaran muchas cosas que quedaron pendientes hasta ahora con el fin de hacer la trama mas interesante, una vez dicho esto pueden continuar leyendo, realmente no importa mucho son solo algunas explicaciones que pueden hacerles entender mejor la historia, lo que es realmente importante son los últimos párrafos (letra en negrita)

Y bien se preguntaran por que lo ultimo, si hacemos una recapitulación de la historia aun quedan algunas cosas que no explique, y no, no fue un error, muchos sabemos que el final de algo no siempre significa el final definitivo, posiblemente solo es cerrar ciclos y comenzar con algo nuevo…

Eso es precisamente lo que pasa ahora, terminamos un ciclo o mejor dicho "arco argumental" de esta historia, para los que solo han visto el anime, tal vez les ha sido difícil entender algunas cosas, pues bien se los explicare un poco, pocas semanas después de que kirito salvo a asuna de ALO, el jefe de seguridad de la división virtual llama a kirito a una reunión, le explica que en un juego llamado gun gale online, hay un jugador llamado death gun, que se autoproclamo el mejor jugador en todo GGO, misteriosamente el dispara a jugadores en el juego y estos aparecen muertos en el mundo real…

AVISO DE SPOILERS DE LAS NOVELAS 5 Y 6!

Shino asada a los 11 años se encuentra en una oficina de correos junto a su madre, a los pocos segundos entra un ladron armado con una type 54 "blackstar" es una versión china de un arma soviética usada desde 1930 hasta 1945 me parece, no estoy muy seguro (nunca he sido bueno en historia XD), el ladron a punto de disparar a la madre de Shino es mordido por ella, dejando caer el arma, cuando Shino la toma entre sus manos ve que el ladron se acerca a ella y la golpea, ella en defensa propia acciona el gatillo varias veces, desgraciadamente asesinando al asaltante, ella vivía en un pueblo pequeño, por lo cual todos se enteraron, ella quedo con un trauma ante las armas, especialmente a la blackstar, varios años después ella se muda con sus abuelos y poco después se muda a vivir sola, cuando 3 de sus ""amigas"" se enteran de lo sucedido hace unos años la chantajean con contarle a toda la escuela lo sucedido, ella se resigna a hacer lo que le dicen, darles dinero, prestarles su casa para fiestas y cosas asi, sin embargo un "amigo" de Shino comienza a defenderla, el demuestra tener sentimientos ante ella aunque realmente tiene intensiones ocultas y una aparente segunda personalidad.

Poco después se da a conocer que Shino asada es Sinon, el lugar 19 del pasado BOB, consiguiendo el arma PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II de un drop de un boss muy complicado al que por poco y no logra vencer, esto debido a que había quedado atrapada en una cueva y el boss estaba frente a ella, decide trepar a un sitio mas seguro y desde ahí snipear al boss en cuanto se daba la espalda y darle en su punto débil, tras 6 horas de intenso combate finalmente el boss muere y deja caer la tan preciada arma de sinon, el objetivo por el cual ella había entrado al BOB era para perder su miedo a las armas, después conoce a kirito y tras algunos incidentes (confundirla con mujer debido a su avatar, ayudarlo, ver su increíble poder… e incluso meterlo al vestidor de chicas y estar en ropa interior frente a el.) se entera de que es hombre debido a que justo cuando ella se cambiaba la ropa, el le muestra su tarjeta de jugador y se da cuenta de su Genero.

Ella le hace prometer que como "pago" recompensación o no se como decirlo, el tiene que llegar hasta la final y asi ella lo matara para vengarse por haberle tomado el pelo, ella realmente no piensa que el llegue mas alla de la primera ronda sin embargo logra acabar con muchos oponentes en encuentro utilizando una espada de fotones, al estilo de star wars, sin embargo tras un combate kirito se sienta y de pronto aparece el Afamado Death gun, preguntando simplemente "Realmente eres tu?... eres el autentico" kirito se austa al punto de estar frio y palido y necesita la ayuda se sinon para poder estabilizarse, el recuerda SAO y se da cuenta que death gun era un jugador de SAO, y peor aun era parte del gremio asesino, los jugadores Rojos Laugfing coffin, el recuerda una de las batallas que lucho contra ese gremio y por que recibió el titulo de "Berserker" tras haber asesinado a otros 2 jugadores, kirito cuenta que durante mucho tiempo se sintió culpable y no pudo ni dormir por el remordimiento de haber asesinado a dos personas, sin embargo después de conocer a su enfermera, el recupera la confianza en si mismo y se da cuenta que sus actos tenían justificación.

Tras una ardua batalla y diversas problematicas kirito logra vencer a death gun con ayuda de sinon, sin embargo debido a que ninguno quiere pelear ella solo lo abraza y activa una granada suicidándose y matándolo a el también (final épicamente gracioso) XD.

Tras salir del juego ellos creen que todo acabo, sin embargo el amigo de sinon (kyoji si no me equivoco), llega a su apartamento, ella piensa que es mejor tener compañía asi que lo deja pasar, de pronto el comienza a cuestionar a sinon de que es kirito para ella, esto debido a que durante el BOB ellos son descubiertos por una cámara de seguridad, abrazandose y sinon llorando, (esto ocurrió cuando ella le cuenta su pasado a kirito), tras no saber que responder, sinon solo le dice que ignore lo ocurrido, el malinterpreta las cosas pensando que sinon corresponde sus sentimientos, pero cuando se da cuenta que no es asi, saca una jeringa especial de su bolsillo y la coloca en el cuello de sinon, ella se da cuenta de lo que el trata, (si, realmente si la quería violar :/) tras lo cual kyoji cuenta todo acerca de death gun, que realmente son 2 personas, el y su hermano (el jugador de SAO), realmente el quería participar, pero el tenia que llegar a celebrar con sinon, razón por la cual le pidió a su hermano que usara a death gun en el BOB, y también habían reclutado a otro amigo de su hermano (otro sobreviviente de SAO del mismo gremio asesino), ellos 3 asesinaron a muchos jugadores siendo "death gun", de un momento a otro la puerta se abre de golpe y kazuto kirigaya arrastra consigo a kyoji, el se enoja cuando se da cuenta de que el sujeto que acaba de llegar es el mismo kirito que abrazo a sinon durante el BOB, estallando en rabia encaja la jeringa con la droga mortal en el pecho de kirito, Shino solo trata de defenderlo, tras lo cual kyouji huye pero es capturado por la policía al igual que su hermano, sin embargo el 3er death gun escapa, kazuto sobrevive milagrosamente debido a que la jeringa golpeo una especie de placa metalica que kirito traia consigo cuando salió corriendo del hospital (era una placa de esas que sirven para medir el pulso y ritmo cardiaco) y lo salvo de morir.

Algunos días después se ve que sinon ha perdido el miedo a las armas cuando enfrenta a las chicas que la molestaban, una de ellas traia consigo una pistola de airsoft (de esas que disparan bolitas de plástico), la chica no sabe disparar, tras lo cual Shino le quita el arma de las manos, le explica que tiene 2 seguros los cuales retira, carga el arma y la apunta contra ella, sin embargo desvia la pistola y la apunta contra una lata a varios metros de ella, le dispara y termina derribándola a la primera. Ella le devuelve el arma y las chicas salen corriendo por el miedo, kazuto llega para recogerla y la lleva al café de Agil una vez ahí celebran y todos se vuelven sus amigos, sin embargo kazuto dice tener una sorpresa para Shino, entra una mujer con una niña y le dice que esa es su sorpresa.

Cuando Shino las ve queda desconcertada, la mujer se presenta ante Shino y le pide disculpas, le dice que ella debió haberla buscado desde hace tiempo, que si tiene algún trauma es por su culpa, le explica que hace algunos años en un pequeño poblado en una oficina postal ocurrió un asalto, tanto ella como otra mujer estaban en la mira del asaltante, y justo a segundos de que el asaltante le disparara una pequeña niña lo mordió, y poco después termino disparándole en defensa propia… esa mujer que estaba en la mira del asaltante era la mujer que estaba atendiendo en ese momento la oficina postal, y a su vez era la misma mujer que estaba frente a Shino, esa mujer estaba embarazada en ese momento y la niña que estaba acompañándola era su hija, la niña se acerca a Shino y le entrega un dibujo de ella que dice

"Arigatou Shino One-san" cuya traducción a español un poco adaptada para que suene bien es:

"para mi hermana mayor, Gracias Shino", tras recibir el dibujo y un abrazo de parte de la niña Shino comienza a llorar mientras escucha a kirito decirle, asi como tu me dijiste que mis acciones estaban justificadas y salve a la persona que mas quería, tu también tienes las tuyas justificadas y no solo salvaste a quien mas querías, sino también permitiste que naciera una nueva vida.

Y bueno este es el final de las novela denominadas Arco Phantom Bullet, la historia es muy buena, el arco de nuevo ALO ocurre en las novela (sinceramente siento que es una especie de relleno para explicar algunas cosas que ocurren en los próximos volúmenes pero aun asi la historia es buena) durante este arco se introduce la 3ra generación de Instrumentos para el dive, si recapitulamos vendría a ser esta:

SPOILERS NOVELAS 7, 8 Y 9

1ra Nerve Gear (usada en SAO Arco Aincrad) Prohibida por el gobierno tiempo después debido a los problemas que ocasiono.

2da Amusphere (Utilizada en ALO Arco Fairy dance) segunda versión del Nerve Gear aunque claro sin la misma potencia, aun asi era muy bueno.

3ra Medicuboid (utilizada en el volumen 7 Mother Rosario) utilizado únicamente por yuuki, tras avanzar en la historia se explica que este es un dispositivo medico que sirve para comunicarse con pacientes en estado grave, yuuki realmente es una paciente que desarrollo VIH tras haber entrado en contacto con sangre contaminada de su madre durante el parto, ella se encontraba en una habitación especial que no permitia que su enfermedad le hiciera tanto daño, sin embargo ella tenia solo unos meses de vida, conoce a asuna y pasa algunas aventuras con ella, con lo cual cumple su objetivo de dejar la marca de que ella existió en ese mundo antes de morir. Le entrega a asuna su habilidad única creada Mothers Rosario, una habilidad de rango SSS que consiste en 11 golpes con la espada, (en ese entonces una habilidad creada que tuviera tan sol golpes era extremadamente difícil de crear y se vendia por millones en ese juego, ni siquiera kirito logro llegar mas alla de 8 golpes y no logro vencer a Yuuki.

4ta … sinceramente no se cual sea (en estos momento estoy leyendo el volumen 9)

**5ta (según la novela 9) traductor del alma: esta maquina es única en su clase, fue creada para iniciar el proyecto Acilization con el fin de crear IA (inteligencia Artificial) completamente Humana. Traduce la información del cerebro (en pocas palabras todo el cuerpo) y a su vez las emociones y personalidad del sujeto (el alma) haciendo que literalmente cada minisculo dato de información se copie en un nuevo mundo, es decir separa el alma del sujeto y lo lleva a otro mundo, se preguntaran y esto que tiene de diferencia con el nerve gear y el amusphere, bien hasta donde he leído esta maquina no tiene nada de seguridad o al menos eso parece y para los que ya vieron accel world me entenderán sino al menos traten de buscar información en wikipedia o algo asi :/, esta maquina "acelera la conciencia Humana" es decir que a diferencia de SAO y ALO donde el tiempo en el juego era exactamente igual al mundo real, el tiempo en este nuevo mundo denominado Proyecto Alicization o mejor llamado "Underworld" , el tiempo es diferente, puedes pasar años en underworld y realmente pueden haber pasado días, minutos o incluso segundos (en cuanto tenga la equivalencia exacta se las doy), y literalmente es una segunda vida, por que digo esto, a diferencia de SAO yALO aquí no existe el menú, a diferencia de esto aquí es algo denominado arte sacra o algo asi aun no estoy muy seguro donde dibujando un par de letras puedes ver la información de un objeto a detalle, en este mundo incluso pueden nacer nuevas personas, y aquí es todo igual al mundo real los HP ya no existen ahora se le llama VIDA, y esta tiene un limite, ya no establecido por el nivel que tengas, debido a que aquí no existen los niveles, solo existe la edad, la vida incrementa gradualmente cumples años, aunque el limite máximo de vida se alcanza a los 20, una vez pasas esa edad el limite disminuye gradualmente, se puede recuperar vida pero jamás incrementar el limite, te puedes enfermar herir etc etc, y todo esto bajara tu vida, no existen los objetos de recuperación (o eso parece) se tiene que curar usando artes sacras o hierbas medicinales, ambas tardando cierto tiempo en curar (días o lo que sea necesario) es decir underworld se rige por las reglas del mundo real tal y como sucede en nuestra vida cotidiana, si no lavas la ropa esta se echara a perder, la comida se echa a perder y si la come que pasa? Obviamente enfermas, si te enfermas y no tomas medicina o un tratamiento puedes morir, si mueres queda tu cadáver y este se pudrirá y desaparecerá, la única forma de revivir es con arte sacra y tiene consecuencias como que la persona tenga mucha menos vida (en el mejor de los casos solo pierde recuerdos de los últimos días), todo es idéntico, aun no entiendo bien como funciona todo esto, en cuanto lo entienda se los explicare un poco mas, en fin les explico esto debido a que como se darán cuenta al menos este primer arco de la historia trato de tener continuidad a lo que sucede después de mother rosario y caliber (es hasta donde había leído antes de hacer este proyecto) ahora que comienzo a leer alicization me doy cuenta que no puedo tener una continuidad con eso, por lo cual a partir del próximo capitulo SERA UNA HISTORIA NO CONTINUA A LA ORIGINAL es decir será una historia por aparte y esto ya es creación mia, y no esta basado en nada que el autor original escribió, asi que si alguno ya leyó las novelas 9, 10, 11, 12 y 13, no se sorprendan si alguna cosa no cuadra con ellas o estoy en contradicción. **

**Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y POR HABER SEGUIDO LEYENDO TODO MI DISCURSO, ASI COMO TAMBIEN POR HABER LEIDO TODA LA HISTORIA Y HABER SOPORTADO MIS LOCURAS Y RETRASOS XD.**

**PD. Habran nuevos personajes pronto**

**PD. 2 si ya lograron encontrar las cosas que nunca explique (es decir las partes de la trama que se quedaron pendientes) muy bien felicidades!, sino no se preocupen ya las enlistare en el próximo capítulo, les quiero recordar que será un enlace entre este arco y el próximo**

**PD 3. (si ya lo se mealoco con las PD) : si alguien quiere puedo agregarlo al fic, solo mándeme el nombre de su personaje, su genero (como diría Nami: hombre mujer o bestia) y si quieren que juegue un rol en especifico en la historia o cosas asi.**

**PD 4. Jeje esto lo iba a poner después del agradecimiento siguiente pero la verdad es que siento que queda mal el hecho de que lo siguiente lo digo de manera muy seria y de nuevo volver a estar diciendo tonterías asi que lo puse aquí: también gracias a Kairi por haber tenido la paciencia para seguir leyendo estas locuras y por ser la gorda del grupo XD. Jaja ntc (ahora entiendes el por que quise poner primero esto, aunque realmente esto debía estar en los agracecimientos pero le quitaba seriedad, y además quería hacer algo que fuera dirigido únicamente a Namine)**

…

_**Bien dejando todo de lado y siendo realmente serios quiero agradecer a los que me ayudaron con esta historia, en especial a mi amada Namine que sabe que en verdad la amo con todo mi ser, que siempre quiero estar a su lado, y gracias por ayudarme en la redacción de los primeros capítulos: sabes que eres todo para mi, gracias por apoyarme siempre y soportare a pesar de estar tan loco, gracias por que se que a pesar de que a ti no te gustan los animes y no te gusta que hable de armas ni nada me apoyaste con esto e incluso a pesar de que yo no te lo pidiera seguiste leyendo para ver cómo iba, en verdad gracias. Siempre juntos, te amo mas alla de lo visible y lo posible…TE AMO! **_

**FIN DEL ARCO 1**


	20. Chapter 20 1 RECONEXION

Para los que tenían la curiosidad de saber el por que del comportamiento de death gun aquí la respuesta, este capitulo es un enlace entre el arco argumental anterior y el siguiente.

CAP 20 prologo

Ya ha pasado año y medio desde que death Gun... Sterben... O mejor dicho Daniel perdió aquella batalla, finalmente algunos cabos se habían descubierto, algunos dicen que si buscas encuentras, pero la curiosidad mato al gato o no?  
Según Shino el gato murió satisfecho...  
Quizás se pregunten pero de que carajos esta hablando? En fin tengo que ponerlos al tanto de lo que ha pasado en este año y medio...  
Daniel... En verdad me pregunto que carajos pasaba por su cabeza, nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, todos llegamos a odiar a death Gun o no? Prometimos no hablar de esto nunca mas, por el bien de todos, sin embargo todos piensan que soy un héroe... No lo soy... Tan solo soy un simple mercenario que cumplió su papel en aquel espectáculo que daniel armo, a final de cuentas... Ahora se que en verdad quería a mi hermana, tras algunas investigaciones tras un par de meses descubrimos una extraña relación en las víctimas, y es que mas de la mitad eran conocidos de mi hermana, compañeros de trabajo de la escuela etc. Resulta que mi hermana cuando iba en la escuela tuvo algunos problemas que la siguieron hasta el trabajo, cuando ella no soporto mas estaba a punto de renunciar y dejar todo atrás, Daniel intento acudir a las autoridades, sin embargo solo gano un disparo en la pierna y las autoridades no hicieron nada al respecto, el expediente fue cerrado, Daniel para evitar mas problemas decidió poner un alto, esto lo se debido a una carta que encontré en algo que dejo para mi, la carta decía mas o menos Asi:  
"Edward se que en algún momento leerás esto, perdona por jamás decirte todo lo que paso, para este entonces yo estaré muerto, y tu habrás sido mi Salvador, el virus en mi amusphere habrá acabado con mi vida, dile a tu hermana que lo siento en verdad, todo lo hice para que ella no fuera acosada por esos tipos, en algún momento lo descubrirás, a pesar de que he hecho todo con mis mejores intenciones he abusado de mi poder, es por eso que debo pagar por mis acciones y perdona pero eres tu quien debe eliminarme, el virus desactiva todas las restricciones de seguridad del amusphere, y mediante impulsos amplificados causa daños reales es por eso que duele tanto el ser herido con el, sabia que si te presionaba con el virus, estarías en una situación de vivir o morir, no te preocupes si ganaste lo hiciste limpiamente, jamás pelee sin ánimos ni me deje ganar, mi ultimo plan era dejarte al borde de muerte y usar una Granada que nos volara a ambos, aunque claro tu vivirías y yo no.  
En cualquier caso lo siento, como ya sabes la PX 800 es tuya, podrás conducir en 1 año aproximadamente no? (recuerda que escribí esto antes de morir), y si no me odias después de esto, espero aceptes lo que viene en el sobre.  
Gracias por haberme aceptado en tu familia  
Daniel"  
Lo que venia en el sobre era una tarjeta de crédito a mi nombre, no se de donde salieron pero incluía 25000 créditos universales (estos eran una moneda virtual en todo el mundo y tenia una equivalencia igual al dólar) actualmente era junio, faltaban pocos meses antes de que cumpliera 18 y yo ya tenia planes, me cambiaría de casa.

Creo que los estoy aburriendo mucho, en fin ustedes quieren saber que paso con la realidad virtual no? Pues verán Shino y yo prometimos alejarnos unos meses de GGO, por lo menos 7, durante todo ese tiempo estuvimos en diversos juegos, principalmente en uno llamado Alfheim online también llamado ALO pasa abreviar, queríamos jugar ese juego y hasta cierto punto olvidamos GGO, hasta que algo sucedió, finalmente todas las dudas que habían quedado estaban claras...

Solo quedaba una por responder, quien robo los datos... Y por que?

La ultima respuesta esperaba en 3 lugares diferentes ALO, GGO y ahora mediante un nuevo método de entrada el proyecto ALICIZATION… mejor conocido como Underworld

En preciso momento no me encontraba en mi pais natal, kirito nos había invitado a ir a su ciudad... Mas bien Silica quería ir por vacaciones de verano y finalmente todos accedimos... Tokyo ese seria el escenario que se desarrollaría todo, al menos durante un tiempo

Me encontraba en el barrio de shibuya, la estatua de hachiko estaba frente a mi, Shino finalmente hablo  
-tenia mucho que no venia-  
-cuanto tiempo estuviste fuera de tokyo?-  
-amm veras solo vine de visita 1 año cuando mi padre trabajo aquí, eso fue hace 6 años-  
-wow-  
-bueno nuestro objetivo esta ahí no?-  
-si-  
Ambos nos dirigimos a un edificio y entramos a un local, pedimos un pequeño cubiculo con un asiento doble, un descafeinado para Shino y un frappe para mi, ella acabo su café y yo tome la mitad de mi frape.  
Nos acomodamos en la silla, nos recargamos uno contra otro y encendimos nuestros dispositivos de nueva generación... El neurolinker  
-lista?-  
-lista!-  
-bien aquí vamos!-  
De alguna forma ya era costumbre para nosotros hablar al unísono Asi que ya no nos sorprendía el tener una concordancia tan alta  
-Direct link!-  
Estos nuevos dispositivos habían salido al mercado hace 1 mes (en Tokio, realmente en mi país natal saldrían a finales de año es decir en 7 meses) , Pero Gracias al padre de Shino los teníamos desde hace 4 meses algunos de nuestros amigos ya los tenían gracias a kirito, sin embargo Owen y compañía los tenían por slayer, quien aun era un misterio para nosotros.  
A diferencia del nervegear o del amusphere este neurolinker no solo servia para el fulldive sino que por primera vez, al menos legalmente permitía el uso de una realidad aumentada, ( es decir una especie de smartphone 1000 veces mejor pero virtual que permitia que tu cerebro te dejara ver las ventanas de aplicaciones como correo música fotos etc etc en el lugar que estuvieras, es decir podias ir caminando tranquilamente por la calle y si veias a alguien mover las manos en el aire… ¬¬ no no esta loco, simplemente trabajaba una ventana en su neuro linker), anteriormente existieron los BIC brain implant chips pero por diversas razones se volvieron ilegales.

Tras decir el nuevo comando ambos comenzamos a caer por un tobogán completamente negro, cubierto por estrellas y anillos de colores, al caer estábamos en un ambiente virtual, casi idéntico al real, aunque mejorado...  
Tras caminar un poco encontramos a los demás,  
Kirito y sus compañeros, a lea y a Silica.  
Kirito fue quien hablo  
-Shino, Dark, creo que ya son suficientes vacaciones no? Es hora de probar el nuevo parche que sacaron ayer-  
-parche? De que hablas-  
-kirito... No estas hablando de GGO o si?-  
-vaya Ed acertaste... Es hora de volver al juego-

Como verán esta vez tome algunas cosas prestadas de accel world XD pero no ellos no estarán en mi historia (al menos no que yo sepa ._.) y aunque haya un capitulo en el que kirito lucha contra silver crow eso es un side history y como explique antes eso ocurre después aquí ya es otra realidad.

Bien con esto si desean continuar leyendo les doy la bienvenida a el arco argumental 2 de esta historia que aun no estoy seguro pero parece que será el ultimo, ahora a buscar explicaciones de todo lo que ha quedado pendiente:

Mientras tanto una pista… en un sueño Edward recibió el mensaje de que los estaban buscando… por que los buscaban? Y a quienes? La pista es: en español las palabras empiezan co respectivamente y en ingles es U y S

Jeje ya sabran la respuesta muy pronto. Ya tengo algunos capítulos preparados.


	21. Explicacion importante!

¡**ACLARACION IMPORTANTE ACERCA DEL SEGUNDO ARCO!**

Buenas a todos que tal estan? Bien, se preguntaran el por que he subido un capitulo extra a esta historia si este arco ya esta finalizado, bien esto es para explicar algunas cosas importantes antes de continuar leyendo el siguiente arco, como les explique en el aviso anterior, a partir de ahora la historia no será lineal a las novelas originales, sino que la historia será de mi creación, **sin embargo esto no quiere decir que no utilizare eventos de las novelas originales**, tomare partes de las novelas que puedan servirme, actualmente estoy en el volumen 11, cuando hasta ahora ya esta disponible el 13 (en ingles claro ya que en español apenas están empezando el interludio del 11), en fin la cuestión es esta, perdonen mi ignorancia TT_TT me equivoque y el traductor del alma si es la cuarta generación, ya que de este parte el neuro linker, (en el caso de mi historia el neuro linker que los personajes tienen es puramente experimental y aun no posse las funciones del traductor del alma)

Bien ahora se preguntaran… de que carajos esta hablando este "# "$$#%$ ? jaja pues bien se los pondré de la forma mas breve y entendiblemente posible, hagamos 2 experimentos sencillos, el primero es muy simple alguna vez han hablado con alguien y que la conversación sea muy agradable? Se han percatado que ustedes sienten que el tiempo que han hablado es relativamente poco y realmente llevan mucho, es decir el tiempo se les va muy rápido?, pues esto es real nuestro cuerpo tiene 2 relojes internos, uno biológico (horas de comida, despertarse, ir al baño etc etc) y un segundo reloj, el reloj de la mente, a que me refiero con esto, no estoy seguro si sepan esto, pero los corredores de carreras por ejemplo dicen ver todo a una velocidad muy lenta, esto se debe a que su mente esta acostumbrada a pensar a una velocidad mucho mas alta que la de una persona promedio, debido a esto sienten que el tiempo pasa mucho mas lento, a esto señoras y señores es a lo que se le suele llamar "aceleracion".

Para el segundo experimento tomen lo primero que tengan enfrente (que no sea la pc o laptop #¬_¬ ), miren el objeto detenidamente durante 1 minuto, una vez que pase ese minuto tapen el objeto o volteen y parpadeen, sucedió algo extraño no? Lograron visualizar el objeto por algunos segundos mas, incluso después de no estarlo viendo, si llevamos esto mas lejos, puedo preguntarles esto… incluso sin ver ese objeto pueden decirme como era? E incluso pueden visualizarlo en sus pensamientos?, bien damas y caballeros ahora comprendemos el segundo concepto la llamada Flugthlight (luz de flujo)… y me preguntaran que carajos es esto y para que demonios sirvió tu experimento!? Ahora mismo vamos a eso.

La aceleración puede ser inducida en condiciones de laboratorio, hace un par de años en territorio americano se realizo un experimento donde se colocaba a 10 personas en cuartos separados, 5 sin reloj y 5 con uno (descompuesto claro) , se les dejo 24 horas aislados, aunque no se les dijo cuanto seria, al preguntar a las personas el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que las personas que tenían un reloj habían sentido que el tiempo pasaba mucho mas lento de lo que en realidad sucedia, mientras que los otros sujetos lo sentían mas rápido, bien esto lo explico por que esta es la función del traductor del alma, Acelera mas de 1000 veces la mente, finalmente tengo la cifra de la equivalencia de tiempo ya que la necesitaran para entender la historia, en un comienzo nos dicen que es 3 veces mayor…. ERROR! La aceleración de 3 dias es equivalente a nada mas ni nada menos que poco mas de 11 AÑOS!

El segundo termino lo explique solo para presumir… jaja no se crean, el segundo termino es lo que se combina con el primero, la flughlight es realmente el ALMA de un ser humano, (si han llevado filosofía sabran que todo se compone de 2 partes una parte física llamada forma y otra que es por asi decirlo su naturaleza llamada esencia) el cuerpo es la forma y la mente la esencia, ahora enfocándonos en la mente: el cerebro forma y las células o conexiones entre ellas es su esencia, llevándolo aun mas lejos las células son la forma y lo que queda la flughlight o alma es la esencia final.

El traductor del alma copia la luz y lo manda a un idioma entendible para una pc, y a la vez convierte de manera inversa para que el cuerpo humano las interprete, es decir no afecta el cerebro… por lo cual crea un mundo real, (literalmente) en el cual la mente puede vagar por años, siendo solamente poco tiempo en el mundo real, en la novela kirito nació en ese mundo y vivio hasta los 11 años con su amigo de la infancia (de ese mundo) Eugeo y Alice, en un mundo nuevo, hasta que pasa un incidente grave y alice es secuestrada, kirito se desconecta en ese mismo dia, habiendo pasado solo un fin de semana en el mundo real y debido a que el experimento es ultra-secreto, la corporación que desarolla el traductor, bloquea cualquier recuerdo de kirito, en ambos sentidos (el no recuerda nada del mundo real cuando esta en underworld y a la vez tampoco recuerda nada de underworld mientras esta fuera)

Espero que haya logrado explicar bien los puntos clave de esto, ahora sin mas…

Les doy la bienvenida a Revelaciones (un nuevo comienzo 2.0)

….


	22. ARCO 2 PUBLICADO! :D

Hola a todos!

Bueno se que me querrán asesinar por subir esto como un capitulon pero solo quería avisarles…

Ya esta listo el arco 2! Ya pueden ir a leerlo asi que corran! Jaja ok no… pero si ya esta en la pagina ^ ^


End file.
